Even Dragons Cry
by DragonKitty
Summary: Basically, it's about a girl named Alix who is a Dragon Saiyan and her quests to be accepted and to rid herself of the horrors and pain of her past. She also tries to defend Earth in the process, meeting the Z fighters eventually.
1. A Dragon's life

Even Dragons Cry  
  
I still remember the day clearly. Well, more like night actually. I was 10 and living with my sister Katherine. God I loved her, still do actually. She had taken care of me after my mother died when I was 2. I don't remember my mother at all, but Kat used to tell me I was just like her.  
  
It was about 5:00pm. The sun was setting in the city. I was 10 and my sister was 17. We lived in the worst part of Cinnatown. It was run down and scary, but Kat always made it seem cheery. Our apartment was getting darker now so Kat lit a few candles while I munched eagerly on a Tuna sandwich. She knew I loved those; she always did nice things like that for me. Just like when she bought me my hover board, she knew I had wanted one, and despite our money troubles, she bought it for me, it made me so happy. She smiled at me with her large emerald eyes, tossing a few strands of her dirty blonde hair aside. I never resembled her that much, but you could always tell we were sisters. She sat across from me at our lop-sided table. She said she wasn't hungry, so she just watched the sun set instead. She seemed a little sad, so I asked what was wrong. She smiled brightly at me and said, "Allie-babe, don't worry about me, I'm fine." I couldn't help but smile. She always called me cute names to help cheer me up or make me laugh, my favorite was Allie-babe.  
  
I always felt safe around her. She protected me from anything that could harm my innocence. But I wasn't totally ignorant, I could tell she got worried from time to time, and that scared me because when she I was worried, I knew something was wrong.  
  
I finished my sandwich and she looked back at me and smiled, "Want to go read? We're at the best part you know!" She stood up and I followed her eagerly. We were reading Tuck Everlasting together. She always made sure that I read and studied for school. Now that I think about it, we never did actually finish that book…  
  
She sat in the old bed in her room, a tattered look to the sheets. I jumped onto it, cuddling close to her. She started reading and I listened. I loved her voice, it was so smooth. About an hour or so later she shut the book and smiled, deciding we could finish it tomorrow. She flipped on the small TV and we started to watch cartoons, to my surprise. I knew she didn't like them, but she kept a smile throughout them, constantly looking at me tenderly.  
  
A few hours had gone by and I felt my limbs and eyes grow heavy with sleep. The tiny 2-bedroom apartment had grown dark by now, the stars and moon shining into it. Kat helped me to bed and tucked me in, whispering softly in my ear "I love you Allie-babe, I always will". With that, she kissed my forehead lightly and walked out, shutting the door softly. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing it was the last time I'd ever sleep in my bed again.  
  
A few hours later I woke with a start. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt an overwhelming sense of fear through my body. I trembled as I sat up wearing my large gray shirt and light blue shorts. Thoughts flowed through my brain. Why was I feeling this way? What the hell was happening to me? I quickly and instinctively grabbed the capsule next to me that held my hover board. I don't know why I did it; I was just so completely petrified. I heard the soft creak of the front door and my eyes darted towards my own door, listening carefully, knowing that it wasn't Kat. I made out pairs of footsteps, guessing there were about 5 or 6 people. They made very little noise as they crept past my room and towards Kat's. I clutched my chest as I slowly stood; now hearing muffled talking. I crept out of my room and walked to my sister's, noticing the open door, seeing that she was still asleep. I looked in, staying quiet and saw 5 very large men wearing the same outfits, and one short man. He had purple skin and grayish hair with dark black streaks down the center. He was dressed very well, almost looked like royalty. I felt coldness from them as I watched them circle Kat's bed. The next thing I noticed was a long sword. My heart pounded in my ears now as I watched helplessly as the killed my sister. I saw the scarlet liquid pour from her body. She hadn't opened her eyes at all.  
  
As I slowly backed up, my eyes widen, still disbelieving, I could feel the innocence I once held being torn away from me. My eyes blurred as I backed up, running towards the fire escape in my room. I assume they heard me because they started after me. Tears poured down my cheeks as I reached the bottom, clutching my capsule. I tripped suddenly, hitting the cold ground. The fierce reality that my sister, the only thing that I actually loved and devoted all my heart to, was gone. The men had surrounded me by now, the cruel and evil faces watching above me. My head raced as memories of my sister came flooding back to me. I sat on the ground, bawling, the men watching, smirking evilly. I knew they were going to kill me and I didn't care, I truly didn't. I had lost the only thing that I had held dear, and I snapped. I got to my knees and let it out; a scream soared from my body and escaped my mouth. I felt a surge of power flow through me like nothing I had ever experienced before. My hair was now gold and in a braid, power coursing through my veins.  
  
I looked up, still in quite a shock, and saw who seemed to be the leader looking at me. He was the man with the purple skin from before, and he looked extremely pissed. He held the sword up high, gripping it tightly. And as he was about to slice it through me, I disappeared.  
  
As I reappeared, I quickly jumped up, looking around. My hair was back to normal and the power from before was gone. My eyes quickly darted around. Before me was a large white room. It had a very clean look to it with marble tiles and white pillars in it. It was totally empty, except for a person standing nearby. Except he wasn't human. He had purple skin like the guy from before, but white hair this time and no black streaks. His clothing looked more refined and he looked very calm and tranquil. I got a very soothing energy from him, and felt very relaxed, although still in quite a shock.  
  
He stepped forth and bowed, speaking softly, "Greetings, Alix. I am the Supreme Kai". I immediately sat back down again. This was WAY too much for a 10 year old to handle in one night!  
  
Nothing was making sense. Why the hell was I here? What had just happened? I dropped my capsule, holding my throbbing head and fell over, blacking out. The next thing I knew I was laying in a very soft white bed with a layer of blankets covering my small body. My large brown eyes blurred as I opened them slowly, looking around the large room. I saw the same pillars from the other room, except now they were trimmed in gold. The floor was marble and tiled and there was a large ivory-looking fountain in the middle of the room. There were a few flowering plants along the wall, emitting magnificent colors, none looking at all familiar.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped up, turning around quickly. I saw him again, the man from before I blacked out. I tried to remember his name as he smiled. I gradually gained the thoughts from before back and remembered who he was. I stammered slightly as I tried to get an apology out, although my mouth had a mind of its own. "Where am I?!" I heard myself shout. He sighed, looking at me. "At my home. For now at least." He motioned for me to sit, "You deserve an explanation, so I shall give it to you." He sat on the edge of the bed. I was still in my clothes from before. He held my small hand tenderly. I felt safe now as he began the story…  
  
~Once upon a time, there was a race of people known as the Dragon Saiyans. They had very strong powers and lived on a planet called Krystel, next to the normal Saiyans. They lived in peace, ruled by the very kind royal family of the Esrans. Until one day, the neighboring Saiyan planet became very jealous of their extreme peace and power, so they started to kill the Dragon Saiyans. The Esrans tried to stop them, but to no prevail. So fearing the total annihilation of their people, the Esrans escaped with many others to the planet Earth. Their hope was to protect the people of Earth with their power, and still live in peace with those on Earth, but the now infuriated Saiyans had other plans…they selfishly made a deal with the Supreme Kai of Darkness to destroy the Dragon Saiyans. He eagerly agreed and came to Earth with his strongest minions. Because their power was that of pure evil, darkness and hatred, it overpowered the Dragon Saiyans mainly because the Dragon Saiyans are of peaceful nature, and was not prepared for such an attack. They were hunted until only one generation was left. The 2 parents were Kirsten and Donovan and the children were Katherine and Alix. He killed the 2 parents, and just tonight, one daughter…~  
  
He slowly looked up at me now, a look of total and complete wonder fixed on my face. Things started to piece together; conversations, certain dreams, even my necklace. I couldn't help it; tears poured down my cheeks and I started to cry. And to my surprise, Kai held onto me. He leaned my head against his shoulder and let me cry on him. I felt so safe, so warm; a feeling I had only felt with Kat.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and said softly, "You need'nt be worried. I will protect you and train you, and you will learn who you really are and find the strength you need in that, and together, we can defeat the Supreme Kai of Darkness".  
  
I suddenly felt an overpowering sense of pride and strength, and the will to continue on, feed by a soon to be deadly thirst for revenge. I would again feel this when fighting Cell and Majin Buu. And even the Supreme Kai of Darkness when I grew older.  
  
I nodded and pulled away now, he smiled a bit, he looked almost proud of me, "You need to rest more, and tomorrow, I shall explain to you the powers you really hold and how we will together use them to help become who you are and help you do what you were meant to do". I nodded lightly, feeling the energy drain that the power surge from before had caused.  
  
He smiled at me and stood up as I lay my tired, small 10-year-old body down on the bed. I felt quite calm now, considering what had happened, but little did I know what the consequence of pushing hurtful memories away would be and how much it would affect me later on in life, and so I feel sound asleep.  
  
I awoke again with a start. It was very hard to sleep in an unfamiliar place with no one I knew, and especially without my sister. The reality of her loss hit me again; I felt the stinging feeling of loneliness I'd eventually learn to live with as a part of life. Tears filled my eyes once again, burning my cheeks, but I stayed silent, only letting small quiet whimpers escape my lips as I slowly stood up, getting off of the large bed.  
  
I noticed a door at the end of the room and slowly and curiously walked over to it, staying silent as I moved. I gripped the smooth, golden handle and turned it gently. The door opened wide and I slowly peaked my head out and looked around. Before my eyes I saw a large hallway. I was at the end of it and noticed large, wooden doors lining the walls. The hall had a very red and wooden look to it as there was a thick, red oriental carpet lying across the floor. I stepped out and looked around more, noticing now the vastness of the palace. I looked over the balcony and saw a large staircase, red oak, leading up to where I was. At the front of the home there were 2 large windows with sunlight flooding in, showing a view of an absolutely gorgeous forest outside. My eyes opened wide as I walked downstairs.  
  
Another oriental rug filled the front downstairs room. I assume I looked in awe of everything because I heard a slight chuckle. I looked over and saw Kai again. He smiled and walked over, his hands behind his back very officially, "I see you've woken up now," he smiled and looked around "this is my palace, I hope you like it". I nodded my head, still in awe, my mouth once again having a mind of its own. "But I still don't get it…Why me? Why'd you choose to save me? It wouldn't have mattered to lose another person, what difference can I possibly make in the universe?" He sighed, as he looked me in the eyes, a now solemn look on his face, "I know this will be even more for you to handle, but you will help to save the world someday". This hit me; how could a 10 year old like myself make a difference? So I just nodded, "Oh…ok". I accepted this rather well, as if I knew about it already. Kai laughed, "Just as always…accepting the largest burdens". I looked at him, confused,  
  
"How did you-?" He smiled  
  
"More for me to explain. Come with me to the kitchen, you must be starving. I can explain more to you there". He headed towards a large set of doors and I eagerly followed. I had been extremely hungry, actually.  
  
The kitchen at least looked somewhat normal, aside from its large size, it was very basic. Refrigerator, tile, linoleum, nothing special. I sat at a stool next to a large table; kai walked over to the fridge and got some milk and a sandwich out. He laid the items before me. Tuna. Now it was getting weird, he did he know? How could he have possibly known? Had I not been extremely hungry, I would have asked, but instead, I steadily went to work on my food. He grinned a bit, sitting across from me now. I finished my food and looked up at him. He spoke before I could even get one syllable out. "I know you want to know why all these things are happening to you and around you now, and how I know all these things about you." I nodded quietly, feeling in desperate need of some answers.  
  
"As I have stated, you are a Dragon Saiyan, and the Supreme Kai of Darkness is after you. Well, I don't want this to happen because the universe and myself will need you later on. But how I know of you is a different story. When I first heard of the Dragon Saiyans, I was very curious. It was a wonder that such powers like that could be so peaceful. I watched though, helplessly, as they were destroyed. Unable to do anything against the normal Saiyans. I helped the royal family and a few others to Earth, telling them they would be safe, and might even be able to protect the earth. They willingly agreed, eager to do whatever they could for my helping them. They made a home on the Earth. However, the Supreme Kai of Darkness saw this as an opportunity to destroy the world, universe even. And while I was away, he hunted and killed the families until only yours remained.  
  
"When I returned, I was told by a survivor what had happened. It was then he gave me the Mystical Dragon Book that could predict the future and decided what sort of necklace the next generation was to have. The necklaces, like the one you have, harnesses the Dragon Saiyans' power. A heart is common, one can usually only reach level 2. A regular star in uncommon, one can reach level 3 or 4. But a star with a diamond in the middle, like yours, allows one to reach all 6 levels of the Dragon Saiyans. There is also one more, the crescent moon, but that signifies unending power. Usually whoever has it can't reach any levels aside from the final form. But, when the necklace is destroyed, the Dragon Saiyan will die, because their power will not be controlled anymore. I was also given the Dragon Sword, which I will later teach you to use. When I read the Dragon Book, it spoke of the savior child who, with training, would grow to be one of the top protectors of the Earth. After I read this, I knew I would watch over you until the right moment." He also explained to me the different levels one could reach. Level one had short golden hair in a braid and blue eyes, level 2 had a long golden braid and blue eyes. Level 3 had long flowing golden hair and blue eyes, level 4 had short silver hair in a braid and emerald eyes, level 5 had long silver hair in a braid, emerald eyes. And finally, level six was that of the immortal dragon. None had ever reached it because it required so much power.  
  
He also told me the stories and adventures of Goku and everyone else up to that point, excluding Trunks for my benefit. It amazed me to think that I'd become a skilled top-fighter one day, considering I knew absolutely no martial arts.  
  
I sighed again, things becoming overwhelming once again. Kai walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder, "You'll feel better once we start training tonight. 6:00pm in the gym. But we can meet here". I nodded; this would prove to be very interesting indeed.  
  
I talked to Kai in the kitchen a little while longer, telling him about my life and listening to his stories of where he had been. I felt safe now; I knew I could trust him. He showed me around his palace, I walked, still in total awe of everything. He even showed me my room, the one I had before. There were bookshelves lining the back wall, a chest full of toys, even a dresser with clothes in it.  
  
He checked his watch, grinning, "It's 5:30, I'll go to the kitchen and meet you for training at 6:00, to let you change into something to train in". I nodded as he walked out, leaving me with my new room and items. I walked to my dresser, slowly opening it up and peering in. All the clothes I could ever imagine sat right before my very eyes. I immediately grabbed a baggy pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. I smiled brightly, getting changed. I pulled on some sneakers and put my hair up and hurriedly walked downstairs. Kai smiled as he saw me walk down. He bowed, so I followed suit and bowed as well, hearing him laugh a bit in my doing so, "Well it seems as though you're doing fine, just as I had expected. Follow me". I followed close, seeing the enormity of the palace as we walked down the seemingly endless halls.  
  
We finally reached a large pair of doors and he opened them. My eyes widened as I saw the room. The gym was extremely large to say the least. A blue mat covered half the floor wooden boards the other. I assumed the size was about that of 2 football fields, perhaps larger. The ceiling was extremely high up and the lights flooded the beige room. My jaw dropped, "Holy cow…" He just smiled to himself and led me further in.  
  
"Now stand where you are and stay still". He was about 10 feet away from me, and I nodded, assuming he was going to show me some special feature the gym had to offer. But to my shock, I saw a purple fist hurling at my face. In a split second I ducked, falling backwards and onto the floor, "What was that for?!" I yelled slightly angry, slightly worried to. "Testing your reflex skills," He looked at his watch "you dodged in about .40 seconds". My eyes widened,  
  
"Is that good?" He smirked at me,  
  
"The average human takes about an entire second, but for you, it's terrible, I can get you to .10 within a month or two". I stood up, being extra careful now, he smiled, "Now, time to learn a few basic moves".  
  
He showed me some simple steps, judo sweep, high kick, basic punch, uppercut and so on. My favorite was the palm smash, it's my best physical attack today, giving me the ability to break a few ribs with one blow. Anyhow, we finished within a few hours, but I was suddenly intrigued, "Master Kai, can we train a little more?" He chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Not today, but tomorrow". I nodded enthusiastically as he led me back to my room. I got changed to sleep and laid my body on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and excited. I hopped out of bed, sliding my feet into my slippers and walking out. My hair was messy and in tangles, but I didn't much care. I looked around the large palace and spotted the kitchen, eagerly walking in. I didn't see Kai anywhere, so I decided to help myself to some food, grabbing cereal, pastries, bagels, milk and orange juice, eating the moment I had the food laid out.  
  
A half hour went by and I finished, cleaning up and putting everything back. I walked out and looked around, deciding to go to the gym. I walked along, noticing the colorful flowers lining the off-white walls. I finally came to the set of doors that led to the gym, putting a hand on one of the knobs, pausing slightly as I listened. I heard muffled sounds of punching, and then what sounded like Kai. I carefully opened the door, not seeing him right away. I then looked up and spotted Kai punching and kicking in mid-air, his moves faster than I could follow. He stopped when he saw me, floating down and walking to me, my jaw to my feet and in total awe. "I see you've woken up" he grinned. I stammered, "But how did you…but-…I thought…" I couldn't seem to get the words out, he laughed, leading me in, "You'll be able to do that to pretty soon, but for now, let's just train". I nodded, stretching out a little, getting ready to learn more.  
  
We trained again for a few hours and he taught me how to fly, I caught on quickly, realizing why the gym was so large. Later we would relax and eat lunch, and he would tell me stories as I listened, slowly pushing my sadness away, not realizing the severe price it would cost me later on.  
  
It went like this for months. He was my father. Always teaching me and guiding me, educating me on what life had to offer and why I should value my own. And when I felt like just giving up, he'd pull me close and hug me, letting me cry, or just talk. He even got me to be comfortable at level one.  
  
After about 2 years, he decided it was time I went to the city. I had grown attached to an outfit that consisted of a short purple tank top and baggy blue jeans. I hardly realized, or cared, how attractive I was starting to become. So we went to the city, taking a car. I smiled as I saw the buildings coming into view. He parked and we started to walk around, I was amazed with everything, so amazed I hardly noticed the stares and whistles. Kai, however, did. As I was walking, someone smacked my behind. I wasn't aware as to what this meant, so I angrily turned around and punched the man in the face. He flew back several feet, hitting a pole, denting it. I hadn't realized my own strength at that point, so I, along with many others, was very shocked. Kai sighed, quickly pulling me away, "Kitty Chan…" this was his nickname for me "Humans are much weaker than you or I, you MUST be careful and hide your power, only truly showing it under extreme circumstances". I nodded, apologizing as we went back out, shopping and touring the city.  
  
We laughed and talked, enjoying the warm summer day and the scenery. We were there the entire day, and didn't get back home until late. I had fallen asleep in the car, so Kai gently picked me up and carried me back to my room, laying me down and tucking me in, just as my sister had done.  
  
A few more years had gone by and I continued to grow stronger, although still not being able to reach level two. Kai always warned me of leaving the palace without him, and how dangerous it would be, considering the Supreme Kai of Darkness and his minions were after me. But I was 14 and extremely cocky, and late one night, I made the biggest mistake of my life. The consequence of which would be far greater than I could have ever imagined.  
  
It was about 8:30pm and Kai was busy meditating. I quickly snuck into the study and grabbed the Dragon Book and put it in a capsule. I had already grabbed some clothes, money and food. I then took the Dragon Sword, which I had been trained to use, and sheathed it, clipping it around my waist, sneaking out. It wasn't that I didn't love Kai, I did. And it wasn't that he treated me badly at all, because he didn't. But I for some reason felt the need to prove to myself that I could defeat the Supreme Kai of Darkness, not knowing how truly powerful he and his minions were.  
  
I huddled in my large gray zip-up sweatshirt, deciding to use my hover board so Kai couldn't feel my energy. I quickly floated up, speeding off towards the ocean, hoping to find something, anything, there. I smiled to myself, feeling a great sense of liberty and the ability to do whatever I wanted. But as I sped over the ocean, I felt 5 energies coming towards me, filled with a black evil of which the likes I had never felt before. I grinned slightly, knowing it was the minions to the Supreme Kai of Darkness. I saw their bodies now as I turned around. They looked to be about 20 years old, and were human. They were quite bulked up and flew quickly towards me. Eager to test my skills I learned with Kai, I flew my hover board to the ground on a nearby island and hopped off, turning it back into a capsule and standing, waiting for them.  
  
I, to this day, regret that move, for the minute they touched the ground, they started the attack. Instead of light energy blasts hitting me, overpowering waves smashed against me, knocking me backwards. I flipped up, a confused look on my face. Why were they this strong? I didn't have much time to think. I flipped back to my feet and sent a few blasts out at them, immediately going level 1. I tried to follow their attack pattern, but they moved faster than I had been used to, and I immediately felt a blow to the back of my head, letting out a cry of pain as I hit the ground, making a large dent. I got back up again, kicking one, barely making a dent. He cast me a deadly smirk that sent chills up my spine. He grabbed my foot and spun me, another sending a punch into my gut, followed by another energy blast. Both hit me hard and I flew into a few trees, finally hitting the ground, struggling to get back up. I was determined not to give up. I spat some of the metallic tasting liquid from my mouth, feeling my body aching with pain already. I glared hard as the stood still, watching. I flew as fast as I could at one of the larger guys, who turns out later to be the leader, Zack. I kneed his head as hard as I could, causing him to fall back. The others angrily attacked me; punching and kicking me, making me feel more pain than I had ever thought possible.  
  
After about 20 minutes of fighting hopelessly, I laid unmoving on the ground, still alive and still conscious, but barely. I was back to my normal form, my sword still in its sheath around my waist; I hadn't had any time to draw it. Blood flowed from my body, and my eyes blurred as I opened them, looking up at the men. They smirked, quickly flying off. I wondered why they hadn't killed me, because they really could have done it with ease. I sighed, getting to my feet. I suddenly remembered that Kai had given me Dragon Senzu beans, which restored one to full power. I painfully opened a capsule, feeling close to passing out, and ate one. There were only 20 in the entire universe, and I held them all. I ate one quickly, slowly feeling my wounds heal, although the pain still lingered, so much so that I did black out. All alone, miles away from Kai, on an island, and I had no idea where I was.  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sun shining into my eyes. I winced as I stood up, brushing myself off, looking at the tears in my clothing I sighed, realizing I'd need to get changed, and probably go into town, try to keep a low profile. I opened the capsule with my clothes, grabbing a blue tank top and blue jeans, noticing I was alone, quickly getting changed. I put my tattered clothes back, not wanting to leave evidence I had been on the island. I shut the capsule, slipping it back in my pocket. I opened my hover board, getting on it, deciding to head to the nearest city.  
  
I realized that I couldn't go back to Kai; my pride was at steak here. Not to mention I had no clue where I was. As I was flying, searching for a town, I felt a great sense of loneliness fill my body, knowing I had no one at this point. I was all by myself. I had left behind my life with Kai and with Kat and flown off during the night. I tried not to think about that, and instead set myself on survival mode.  
  
After about 20 minutes, I saw a town come into view. It didn't look familiar at all, so I decided it was safe. I landed on the outskirts of the town, walking towards the city; my hair in a ponytail, wearing my jeans and a short fitted blue tank top. I hopped of the purple and green board, putting it back into its capsule. I was ready to start a new beginning. I had all the skill necessary to survive on my own. Kai had taught me a few trades and I was very educated, having studied every chance I got before. I knew, though, I wouldn't be able to go to school because it would put too many lives in danger.  
  
I finally reached the city, walking in. I looked around; my first goal was to find a place to live. So I set off towards some cheap-looking apartments. I found one within an hour or so. It was fairly basic. One bedroom, one bath, and a kitchen. That was all I needed. I paid the first payment with the money I had saved while with Kai, still having plenty left over. I set my small amount of items up carefully, putting a picture of my sister by a small cot, and then placing my clothes away. I sighed again as I looked out the window, seeing the sun set in the city was much different than at Kai's house.  
  
I felt the feeling of loneliness again, knowing now that I was indeed alone. I was totally and completely by myself. I wouldn't be able to see Kai again unless he came to the city, and I also knew I'd need to be on the lookout for the Supreme Kai of Darkness's minions. I walked to a lamp, turning it on as the sun began to disappear and darkness came forth. I really had no clue what I was going to do, so I figured I should read the Dragon Book and it might help. And so I did. I laid it out on the kitchen table and sat down, flipping through the pages, being careful because they looked so old. I finally came across some text that look relevant. It actually did speak of the savior child, describing her. It shocked me a little that I perfectly matched the description, but I continued to move on in any case, trying to find something, anything, to guide me.  
  
Then I saw it. It was written in English and stated very clearly the words that made my jaw drop:  
  
~And as the Earth sits in peril, the child of the savior dragon shall come forth and show her magnificence to save the world. She shall help those who have already paid their debt to the universe known as the Z warriors. The leader and most powerful member of the group as known as Goku. The others consist of Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Bulma. As the future continues, the group shall expand to 18, Trunks and Goten. When the savior child comes forth, she shall be faced with a love like none that she has experienced before. The man shall be an older Trunks. What she chooses to do with the love is her own decision. She shall meet with the fighters in order to save the universe when the one called Goku comes back from a long journey that allows him to reach more heights of his strength.  
  
It continued on, speaking of the date he was to arrive and the opponents I would face, those opponents being the androids and mainly Cell. I figured I would be about 19 when he came. My heart sunk. That meant I would struggle with my life for 5 more years. I sighed, shutting the book, deciding I would need to find out exactly about Goku and the others so I could know where to meet as the book stated. At least I had something to do now, besides train.  
  
Three months went by, I had a job as a waitress at a diner and kept a low profile. Although I did make a new friend Tanya. She was extremely nice. She had light blue eyes and deep red hair. She was a school dropout and lived on her own. I had lied, saying I was a dropout as well. She showed me around the city, she was a year older. We shared an apartment so as to keep rent to a minimum. We shared the bedroom, being able to fit two beds in. It was actually fun. I kept a strict training schedule, even teaching her a few moves. She asked about a dragon tattoo on my back. The tattoo signifies a dragon Saiyan. It's like a normal Saiyans' tail. So I told her I had gotten it when I ran away, knowing I could never tell anyone about who I really was.  
  
I should have known my life wouldn't have been as good as it was for long, because after the three months, I saw one of the minions. I thought I was going crazy. How did they know I was here? I kept my power level very low, never one going level one while in the city. I saw him in the streets, while I was walking home. He had dirty blonde hair, looked like the scrawny one, I later found out his name was Jack. I ducked away quickly, knowing he was watching me. I then saw the leader, Zack. My eyes widened as he smirked, leaning smugly against a wall. I ducked again, down an alley, only to walk into the clutches of another one. His name was Mack; he had red hair and was second largest. He grinned as he gripped my arm tightly, twisting it behind me, "I really hope you didn't expect us to leave you alone forever. Oh, and by the way, you might want to say a few prayers for your friend Tanya…because she's on her way to hell" I could feel his grin even though I couldn't see it.  
  
My heart dropped. The bastards had killed Tanya. I knew they weren't bluffing, they had no reason to. I tried to drop to my knees, I was so devastated, but he held me up, tightening the hold, making me let out a yelp of pain. It was dark by now and we were down an unused alley, so no one could hear me. I saw the two others; Jack and Zack coming down towards me, smirking. Jack was the first to talk, "Aaron and Troy are getting rid of that other girl, they'll bring her down soon enough" I yelled angrily at them through blurred eyes, "You assholes! How could you do that to her! She did nothing! She didn't deserve that!" Zack looked at me sneering evilly as he touched my face, Mack holding me back, "Shh… kitty, it's all your fault anyways, you brought her into this, we just got rid of the baggage". I looked angrily at him, spitting. I knew I couldn't go level one, not here, not now.  
  
He closed his eyes, now looking pissed off. He stood tall and backhanded me hard, causing blood to fill my mouth and almost made me fall. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain of loosing someone all over again. I started to sob as I looked up, seeing Troy dragging Tanya's now lifeless body down the alley. I turned away, unable to look. Zack grabbed my head by the hair, pulling my head up, forcing me to look. Tanya had a dozen stab wounds along her chest, blood covering her body. Zack chuckled, letting go harshly, "Maybe now you'll think twice about making friends, and crossing our paths". He nodded to Aaron who was standing behind Troy, wiping blood off of a large knife, smirking at me.  
  
He put the knife away, walking towards Zack, "Are we going to kill her or just beat the shit out of her?" Zack looked a little annoyed as he turned his attention to Aaron, "Are you really that stupid? Skid (as I later found out was their name for the Supreme Kai of Darkness) told us what to do! He said to dispose of Tanya and then beat the hell out of the Saiyan girl!" He pushed Aaron against the wall as he said this, Aaron backing down a bit nodding, "Yes sir, it must have slipped my mind, I won't let it happen again" Aaron walked back over to the other 3, Mack still holding me tightly. Zack looked at him, an evil sneer on his face "Let her go, and all 4 of you, leave. I want to do this alone". He cracked his knuckles as Mack let me go, pushing me to the ground. I sat, looking up as Jack, Troy, Mack and Aaron took off. Zack looked down at me, kicking my face quickly before I had time to think, sending me against the wall hard. "Get up, Bitch, I'm not through with you yet". He glared as I stood angrily, thinking I had a chance now that it was only he. I went level one, punching his face hard, full of anger and the thirst for revenge. He stumbled back a bit, clenching his fists, pausing, and then turning to me, his eyes red, a blood red like none that I had ever seen. I jumped back as he grinned, flying at me, kneeing my face hard, then starting an attack on me that I had no way to defend myself against.  
  
About an hour later I was left lying on the cold wet ground, blood lying in a pool around me, pain shooting through my body. My hair was it's normal color again, having lost the ability to even stand now. He stared down at me, spitting as he walked off, leaving Tanya and myself lying on the ground.  
  
I stood up as I saw he had left. I held my arm tightly, feeling a slice down it from the knife. I cringed as I looked at Tanya. She really hadn't deserved it at all. I only prayed she hadn't felt much pain. I picked up her cold body, flying off in the direction of the woods. No one had seen me, and I placed her body gently in the bushes, making a small tomb with a few stones. She had no family except me, so I would have no one to inform about it, no one to tell. I put a flower on top of her as I flew back to the apartment, looking very banged up.  
  
I cleaned myself up, fixing a few rips and tears in my clothing. I wrapped up my arm, starting to pack my things, realizing this would probably be the extent of my life, running and fighting. I picked everything up, placing Tanya's things in a small box and put it on her bed, knowing someone would find it and put the puzzle together. I left the apartment, my capsules in my pocket, sword around my waist, and hover board in my arms. It was sunrise as I flew off, not going anywhere in particular, just away.  
  
Months and weeks soon turned into years, always encountering the same problem. When I began to get situated, Skid's minions came after me. So I fought, becoming stronger as I grew. I learned new techniques and became a strong level 1, still unable to reach level 2. When I wasn't fighting, I was learning about the Z fighters. I read about them in the book, and through stories. Goku seemed very powerful, as did Vegeta and Gohan. I really wanted to meet them, knowing I'd be able to share my secrets with them. I read about Cell more, thinking he wouldn't be a challenge in his first form, not knowing about his other forms. I was quite eager to meet Trunks, considering I was supposedly going to fall in love, although that seemed ridiculous at the time. I found out about where Goku and the others were going to meet, and awaited the day eagerly.  
  
Finally the day came. It had been five years since I ran away from Kai's palace. But I knew I would be starting my new life. I would see the only people who truly understood me. I started on my hover board when I noticed Skid's little gang fast approaching me. I quickly ducked onto an island nearby, hoping this wouldn't delay things too much. I was used to the attacks by now, but I still dreaded them. They never did anything to me aside from beat the living daylights out of me, though.  
  
I put my board away, quickly ducking behind some boulders, although still being seen. They seemed very determined today, as they immediately sent a few energy blasts, attacking as soon as I fell. They started to beat me worse than I ever had been. I cried out in pain, going level one and trying to defend myself, although they still came at me worse than ever. I was blasted through a few boulders, and kicked and punched worse than ever.  
  
The attack was soon over, and Zack stood above me. I slowly looked up at him, drenched in pain, almost swimming in a pool of my own blood. Thoughts poured through my head, why didn't he kill me? Why didn't the asshole just send one more blow; let me die. The words wouldn't escape my lips, although the blood poured just as freely. For the love of god, let me die! My anger raged through my body and caused more pain, making me wince as I clutched my sliced body, as if it would do anything.  
  
I looked back up again, a whisper escaping, "Let me die…" My eyes blurred, half open. He looked down with the smirk I knew all too well by now. He kneeled next to me, touching my face with his dirty hands, "No, because you're a little whore who deserves all the pain she gets". With that, the evil glare cut through me once again as he stood, walking away with the other 4 oversized apes.  
  
I don't know for how much longer I lay among the rubble, my hair brown once again and laying in tangles around me. I didn't need Skid to let me live; I could do it on my own. I closed my eyes and slowly and painfully got to my feet. The bleeding had stopped by now, but the pain still lurked. I grabbed my sword, putting it back in the sheath around my waist. This had been one of the worst attacks since my sister died, and since Tanya died. I got the bag that held the Dragon Senzu beans and popped one in my mouth, eating it, quickly feeling my strength return as the wounds healed. I sighed heavily and looked around. I knew Skid was coming soon and unless I got passed level 1, I would die.  
  
My ears perked as I suddenly looked up. I felt the Z fighter's energy now. I knew I had to follow them, my visions and the Dragon Book said to, and so I did. I quickly flew on my hover board, though; I needed to hide my energy. I found them waiting now, except he was there. It didn't seem real, looking towards them from the cliff. I had waited my entire life for this moment, and it was finally here. I knew they were waiting for Goku.  
  
I watched silently as a boy came, he looked about 18. He had purple hair and was very buffed up. I smirked to myself, wondering if he was Trunks. I looked to the sky as something caught my attention. It was Frieza's spaceship. It was landing and I knew exactly whom he wanted. The Z fighters seemed scared, they hadn't seen the other boy yet whom I figured to be Trunks. They did however see Frieza and snuck over, just in time to see how easily Trunks disposed of him.  
  
Goku and the others had suffered casualties and great pain to just HARM Frieza, but when he came to Earth, Trunks disposed of him in mere minutes. Slicing and dicing, then blasting until he was nothing. He did the same to King Cold, not even breaking a sweat. I noticed that his power level felt different, and I realized he must be a Super Saiyan. He spoke to the others, assuring them he was on their side, then also stating he knew the precise time and date Goku was to arrive, it seemed he had some business with him as well. So they flew a little ways, I followed close behind, making sure to stay hidden. Kai had taught me to never show my power until I needed to, and I listened, even to this day I listen.  
  
An hour passed as they waited, and finally Goku arrived, much to everyone's surprise. I watched as Trunks spoke to Goku alone, and listened as well. I was right he was Trunks. It turns out he was from the future, which explains the whole "older Trunks" bit. Trunks also showed off his Super Saiyan powers, amazing everyone, but mostly pissing off Vegeta. Trunks then left, with the grim warning of the future that he had come to try and change, and just as everyone had arrived, they departed again to their respective homes to train and prepare for the future. I, however, had my own problems. The attacks from Skid's minions were getting worse. I hadn't needed a Senzu bean in years. I was extremely worried, so I hid out, trying to get away. The minions came after me 4 more times that year, allowing me to improve on my speed and dexterity, although still unable to reach level 2.  
  
Once again, the time had come for the fighters to meet together. It had been a year since Trunks came, and I followed everyone, still staying hidden in the shadows, knowing the real danger would emerge once Cell came. Yamcha found the first androids, rather painfully actually, considering they almost killed him. Goku then told the androids, 19 and 20, he would fight them, not knowing that the heart virus would attack him while fighting the androids. As Goku started fighting, he keeled over in pain, the virus attacking him. He was almost killed, but was rushed back to his home and given the heart medicine, Chi Chi staying by his side the entire time. After Goku left, Vegeta appeared, letting everyone know he was now a Super Saiyan and he fought the androids, extremely cocky because he had reached Super Saiyan level. So cocky in fact, he let Dr.Gero in his android form go. Trunks had come back, and after explaining that these were in fact not the androids that had destroyed his time, everyone followed Dr.Gero back to his lab, only to discover too late that he had let androids 17 and 18 out. The Z fighters attempted to destroy the lab, but they only destroyed the upper layer, leaving also the truly deadly androids 18 and 17 untouched.  
  
I had no control right now as to what I could do. I knew I couldn't show myself, knowing that the androids wouldn't prove to be much of a challenge, I had to let the Z fighters do it alone. I watched in horror as they were all brutalized by the mechanical demons. I wanted to help, but knew I couldn't. The androids had been looking for Goku, and as the Z fighters recuperated, Bulma found a second time machine, identical to Trunks'. I knew what that meant: Cell had arrived. They had no clue, but I did. I realized Cell posed a challenge to me only if he absorbed the androids, but I assumed he wouldn't be able to. Boy was I wrong.  
  
Cell was first discovered in Ginger town. Actually, he absorbed the entire city. I watched as Piccolo (now fused with Kami) went to face the monster himself. He was greatly injured, but bought enough time for Trunks and Krillin to come and help him. He also learned who Cell was, and how he was made. Cell then told the others his goal of absorbing 17 and 18. He used a solar flare to get away, but I had used the solar reflect Kai had taught me in training. As the others were blinded, I followed Cell, and I'm, fairly sure Trunks caught a glimpse of me as I flew off, following.  
  
Goku, by now, was back on his feet with a plan to train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Trunks and Vegeta would go first, then Goku and Gohan. As the strongest defenders waited to train, unable to help, Cell found 17 and 18, ready to absorb them both. But 16 (a gentle giant, actually never wanting to do any harm) stepped up to face Cell. He was as strong as Cell, but in an instant, Cell quickly absorbed 17, going into his second form.  
  
I knew now, that Cell would definitely pose a threat to the Earth. He now had the strength to absorb 18 because now no one could stop him. But as all seemed lost, and I thought I would be forced to come out, an extremely strong and powerful Trunks and Vegeta appeared. Trunks had aged a year, and was now 19, almost 20 perhaps. Vegeta had also aged a year, although looking almost the same as usual. Vegeta fought Cell, showing he was much more powerful, and once again, proved his cocky attitude to be his downfall. He said Cell could absorb 18 (who happened to be running from him, and was with Krillin on the island Cell, Vegeta and Trunks were on) so he would have a worthy opponent. Trunks sent a blast at his father in a fit of rage, sending him flying off to lord-knows-where. Despite his efforts to stop Cell, Cell did another Solar Flare, blinding the trio. I knew now I would need to stop Cell, or at least delay him. I had once again done solar reflect, so I could easily attack Cell, and as Cell was just about to absorb 18, when I jumped out, kicking Cell hard across the face.  
  
He was stunned for a moment, as were the others as they began to regain their site. Cell glared at me, "Who are you!?" I smirked, standing tall, my sword around my waist and my fists clenched, "Someone you don't want to fuck with" He glared angrily at me as we engaged in some hand-to- hand combat. I couldn't let out the fact that I wasn't human yet, so I fought, using my sword to deflect his energy blasts, even though a few hit me, sending my flying back.  
  
After fighting for a while, he noticed Trunks, Krillin and 18 were fully able to fight, and had been watching in awe. He glared, quickly flying off. I didn't want to follow, assuming I would have enough time to recuperate and explain things. I feel to my knees, a little tired from holding back strength, I also had a few wounds, although all minor. Trunks was the first to step out, warmly helping me up. I smiled, noticing all his features. His eyes, body, hair, all seemed to be identical to the Dragon Book description. He looked at me curiously, "Who are you, and how did you do that?" I laughed a bit, standing up now, knowing I'd need to lie a bit, for the time being at least. I looked at all of them, "I'm Alix Esran, and I did that through a few moves I learned when I was younger".  
  
I claimed to be a human with lots of training and skill. They believed me mainly because of how poorly I fought before. Krillin and 18 thanked me, Trunks still looked a little shocked. They introduced themselves (as if I didn't know already) and invited me back to Capsule Corporations, where they decided they'd stay until further notice from Cell. I nodded, "Thank you, very much, I'd be happy to". Krillin and 18 started to fly off while Trunks looked at me, "Can you fly? If not, I can help you" He smiled a bit as he said it, I shook my head, lying again, "Oh, I can't fly, but I have a hover board that can go awfully fast". I grinned, opening the capsule and getting on it, following him as we flew back.  
  
The others greeted us when we arrived. I introduced myself, as did everyone else. Bulma looked at me curiously as we sat around a table, "So how did you find the guys anyways? I mean, they were fighting on an island, and no one knew Cell's whereabouts." Everyone got quiet, looking at me. I fidgeted a little with my necklace, finally thinking of a good excuse, "Well, I had heard some commotion and decided to check it out. I had been traveling nearby anyways, so I suppose it was just coincidence" I smiled a bit, laughing off some nervousness. I looked over at Trunks as he smiled at me. I exchanged the smile, deciding I wanted to be alone; to work out my thoughts and think what to do next, not even noticing android 18 had disappeared…  
  
I excused myself and walked outside, heading towards a few chairs and sitting down, sighing a bit as I leaned back. Trunks walked up, still in his Saiyan outfit. He sat across from me, "Mind if I join you? It was getting a little stuffy in there". He grinned at me, as I laughed a bit, "No, go ahead, it's good to have some company". He nodded leaning back as well, "Thank you again, for before. We would have been toast if you hadn't shown up. How did you block that Solar Flare anyways?" I smiled a bit, sitting up, looking at him, "Not a problem. Stand up, I can show you how to do it." I stood up, backing away from the chairs as he followed, seemingly eager to learn the new attack. I looked at him, spreading my legs about half-a-foot apart, "Now, stand like this" He followed my instructions as I lead him on after that, showing him the defense move.  
  
We finished after a few minutes and he smiled, "Thanks, where'd you learn that anyways, I'd never heard of it" My mood became a little solemn now, considering memories of Kai were coming back. I shook it off, however, and smiled at him, finding myself beginning to become extremely attracted to him, liking him more than I though I would, "From an old teacher…" He nodded as we sat back down. I noticed he sat next to me, not really minding it, but wondering if he was starting to feel the same way.  
  
We continued talking for a while, he told me about how he was from the future, and what the androids had done to his time. I nodded, telling him about my adventures, but not letting out about my powers. We had a lot in common, finding out similar interests. We joked around, and I even found myself smiling and laughing, something I hadn't done in ages. We talked for a few more hours, and I finally realized it was getting dark, "Oh, wow. It must be late. Cell hasn't even done anything yet…" He looked up, and then over at me, "Well, it might be safer if you stayed here, who knows what Cell could be planning" I nodded, not being at all upset by this,  
  
"Sure, just in case he does anything, I can be here to help". We smiled at each other, and I suddenly felt a great urge to kiss him. He leaned in a bit, and being the clumsy nervous girl that I am, I jumped up, struggling to get words out. "Well, don't we need to ask if, well I can't just sleep on the floor, and what if Bulma won't let me? I mean, we really should ask" The words flew out as he grinned, standing up and walking over and leaning in, holding my face gently and kissed me.  
  
I had never kissed anyone quite like that before. I immediately shut up and my arms dropped to my side, feeling my body getting weak. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when it was over, he calmly pulled away, smiling at me, "Lets go inside" I nodded, my eyes half open. I followed him in as he asked Bulma where I could stay. She gladly offered a room that was across the hall from Trunks'. I was a little shocked. I had come here to fight Cell and save the world, and ended up finding the love of my life and a place to stay. But still, thought lingered. Why hadn't Cell done anything yet? That was the one that stuck with me as I got situated in the guest room.  
  
Goku and Gohan were still training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I assumed that they would be out soon, but for now I need to rest, knowing I'd need to gather my strength for facing Cell.  
  
I awoke the next morning gently, still in my clothes from yesterday, having not gotten changed. The entire gang aside from Piccolo, Gohan and Goku were here, awaiting word from Cell who had told us to watch the television for his next move. I slowly got up, looking grumpy and feeling grumpy as I normally do in the morning. I walked to the living room, where I saw Trunks, Bulma, and Krillin sitting talking. They watched me as I entered, plopping down by myself on a chair. I could tell they were trying not to laugh, when all of a sudden my eyes shot open and I stood up, shouting, "Where's 18?!"  
  
We had all forgotten about her, and suddenly we realized that Cell had probably gotten her on our way here. Trunks and Krillin looked shocked as Trunks realized it as well, "Oh shit! Cell must have gotten her while we were waiting!" I sat back down, holding my head in my hands, knowing I'd be facing a challenge now, and would need to go to level one. Krillin had his fists clenched, "That monster! We can't do anything now!" The rest of the gang had come in by now, asking what was wrong. We explained the situation, turning on the television to check for Cell.  
  
I sat next to Trunks, assuming he had told Bulma about me and the other night because I leaned my head on his shoulder gently, and Bulma smiled. I looked over at Krillin and saw how upset he was, realizing how much he cared for 18. Trunks put his arm around me as we watched; I could tell he was nervous by the way he kept checking on me.  
  
I don't remember for how long we sat, but eventually Cell came on, and we saw him in his perfect state. He had indeed absorbed 18 as we well knew, and made a proposal to us that shocked us all. He had decided the only true way to test his powers was to have a tournament, called the Cell Games. He said it would be like the World Martial Arts tournament in that the same rules applied. He would have an arena, and whoever fell out or died first, was the loser. I knew we were all in for some trouble.  
  
Our attention was soon turned to Gohan who had entered after the announcement. We asked where Goku was, and he made a startling statement that crushed all who knew him. Goku had once again been stricken with the heart disease, and with no cure now, he had passed on. Now we not only had to face Cell, we had to face the loss of Goku, one of the greatest fighters in the universe. Everyone sat in silence, knowing we'd need to tell Chi Chi, who would be the most devastated.  
  
I felt very awkward, having hardly known Goku at all. I also knew Trunks felt the same way. He slowly stood up, walking over to comfort his crying mother who had known Goku most of her life, and nearly all of Goku's. I stood, looking at everyone mourning for the fallen warrior. I walked to my room slowly, the house echoing with an eerie silence. I got changed into my purple tank top and jeans, looking at myself in the mirror. I hadn't done that in a long time, really spent time to look at myself. My hair was a medium brown with natural highlights from the sun, and fell to my shoulders, maybe a little past. My eyes were a deep chocolate color outlined in black. I had a nice build to my body, having trained everyday, and having had a high metabolism. I looked at my red star necklace with a gem in the middle. It was the source of who I was. I had worn it all the time, even when I was sleeping since I was born.  
  
I brushed my smooth hair and noticed Trunks standing in the doorway, a solemn look on his face, "How are we ever going to beat Cell…" I frowned a bit, walking towards him and putting my arms around him, hugging, closing my eyes as he put his arms around me. I whispered softly, "We will beat Cell, don't worry, we will". I was sure of what I needed to do now, that I needed to kill Cell. None of the others would be able to do it, but I knew I could.  
  
I stayed in his warm embrace, feeling so calm and soothed. I'd never felt this way about anyone. It wasn't the same love I had felt for my sister or for Kai; it was a longing, a deeply rooted love. I knew now that he did feel the same way as I did, and that we both wanted to be with each other. I would kill Cell for him, and for everyone else I had ever loved.  
  
I stepped back now, looking up at his gentle azure eyes. I pushed some of his lavender hair back and smiled, "We can do this together, Trunks, I know we can. But first, I need to tell you something. Something very important" He nodded as we both sat down on the bed. I held his hand and looked at him, "Now promise you won't tell ANYONE and you won't freak…" He nodded, laughing a bit as I continued, "Well, truth is, I'm not a human. I'm actually a Dragon Saiyan". I explained to him my powers and what I could really do, and I saw his jaw drop. I finally finished and took a deep breath, looking at him, "So, what do you think?" He struggled to get the words out, looking awfully confused by the whole situation, "Well, it does explain a lot of things, but it also means we have a definite chance in fighting Cell". He smiled at me as he finished, his hand wrapped around mine.  
  
We sat for a few more moments, and then he looked at me, a little saddened, "You do know I'm from the future though, and I will have to go back after we fight Cell". My heart sank; I really hadn't thought about that at all. I also knew I didn't want to lose him, and I only had 11 days at the most to think about it, considering the Cell games were in 10 days, and that was assuming we all got out alive. I sighed heavily, looking out the window at the bright blue sky. I could see all the buildings, and all the people that looked to be in sheer terror, figuring they would all die because they thought no one could beat Cell.  
  
Trunks gently placed his hand on my face, turning it back towards him, "We need to talk to everyone and discuss training, ok? I promise I won't tell people who you really are". He smiled gently at me, looking deeply into my eyes, and to this very day, I still go weak in the knees when he does it. He slowly leaned in, about to kiss me, when we were interrupted by a cough at the doorway. We both quickly turned, Trunks jumping up as we noticed it was Piccolo. We both turned bright shades of red as he looked at us, the usual stern look on his face, "Sorry about that…Anyways, Gohan and I are going to see Chi Chi and tell her about Goku, the rest of the group is going to just train and do whatever they see fit to do, but in 10 days, we will all meet back at the specific place of the Cell games, understand?" We both nodded, figuring that's what would be happening.  
  
Piccolo walked back down the hall and Trunks sighed, leaning against the dark brown dresser, "I can't believe he saw us…I wonder if he'll tell anyone". I shook my head, knowing Piccolo well enough to know he wouldn't, "I doubt it, he has no reason to, plus, he's pretty nice about stuff like that. Like when you came before, a year ago, he overheard the conversation you had with Goku, and didn't tell a soul". I shut my mouth the minute I finished, realizing what I had done. Trunks looked at me, awfully confused, "How did you-?" I sighed, once again becoming conscious of the fact that I'd let another secret slip out. So I sat Trunks back down, explaining my life to him, from the age of 10 on, although not telling him my trainer was the Supreme Kai and my hunter the Supreme Kai of Darkness, his life would have been at risk if I did.  
  
I finished after a few hours and he looked at me quietly, holding my hand tightly, "I'm so sorry, that's really awful". I shook my head a bit, pushing the memories back away so I wouldn't need to deal with them, "It's not your fault, and really, it's ok" I smiled at him and we hugged tightly, each at least having the tormented lives in common. We later went back and spoke with Bulma, Vegeta not really talking, his ego still bruised from before.  
  
The 10 days quickly flew by, Trunks and I trained quite a bit, wanting to be fully prepared for Cell. The time finally came and we met back at the arena. It was in the middle of nowhere, and I saw Cell standing in the middle of the ring. It was quite large. He already knew about Goku, and seemed amused by this, assuming now it would be an easy win. He also explained the rules, then asking who would be first to fight. Vegeta and Gohan both seemed eager, but I stepped up right away, much to everyone's surprise, "I will. I will be your first, and last opponent". My eyes narrowed as he chuckled a little, "I was hoping it'd be you, I need to repay you for before anyways". He smirked evilly, reminding me of Skid's minions.  
  
I walked on the stage, looking back at Trunks a little. He nodded to me as everyone stared, shocked. I turned back to Cell, standing across from him on the arena, noticing Hercule and his other friends cowering nearby. I got in a fighting pose, ready to unleash my power on him, get revenge for all the lives lost because of him. He grinned, "I hope your ready to die". I smirked,  
  
"Let's just get this over with, I have more important people to deal with than you". He snarled at me and immediately we began the fight. I kicked and punched harder than I ever have getting some good blows in.  
  
We paused after about half an hour and I grinned, now floating in the air, "Oh Cell? There's something I forgot to mention" Everyone watched closely as I let out a yell, going level one. My hair now in a golden braid, and my eyes a burning sapphire, "I'm a Dragon Saiyan". He jumped back, looking as surprised as everyone else. He looked stunned as he spoke, "But how is that possible! Dragon Saiyans are just a myth! A fairytale! You can't be real!" I smirked,  
  
"Want to bet?" I flew at him once again, starting a ravenous attack on him, now using energy blasts larger than I had ever used.  
  
Pretty soon the ring was demolished and we decided it would be last person standing won. I nodded, fine with this rule and we continued. After a while more of fighting, he smashed me hard into the ground. When I stood up and looked around, he was nowhere in sight. I flew up carefully, keeping my guard, watching the group, but mostly Trunks. After a moment I heard Cell's evil laughter and saw a beam of light heading straight at the Z fighters. I was stunned and helpless as the energy blast went straight through Trunks' chest. My heart sank as I watched him fall, knowing it was too late. I flew back to the ground, looking over and seeing Trunks lying motionless on the ground, a pool of crimson liquid around his body. I felt my fists clench as I looked at Cell grinning at his well-placed sucker punch. Tears filled my eyes as I let out a tremendous scream, feeling a power flow through me like that of the first time I went level one. My braid grew much longer now and I felt my level rise. Cell looked over at me, completely in awe. No more fucking around, I was going to kill him and I was going to kill him now.  
  
We started the fight again; I had the obvious upper hand in the battle. I beat the life out of Cell, attacking as hard as I could. Finally the crucial moment in the battle had arrived. Cell in a last attempt to kill me sent a wave of energy beams, unlike those of any I had seen. I started a Kamehameha; using all the power I could muster and shot it straight up into the air at him. It reflected his energy waves and engulfed him completely, disintegrating him, making sure he could never regenerate or come back to life.  
  
I stood still on the ground now, breathing hard, knowing Cell's reign of terror had finally come to an end. I remembered Trunks and ran over; the Z fighters gathered around, half in awe, half upset. I was still at level 2 when I got next to him, falling to my knees as I saw him lying lifeless on the earth. Tears filled my eyes as I grabbed my sword, holding it towards myself as if I were to kill myself. This wasn't my plan, though. Kai once had told me I had the ability, when I used my sword, to heal. And that was exactly what I was planning to do; I was planning to revive Trunks.  
  
I shut my eyes and let out a scream, light emitting from the sword and from myself. Everyone jumped back as I floated into the air, not holding my sword anymore as it floated up with my power and its own. I concentrated hard, knowing I needed to do this. Soon enough, Trunks' body began to float up as well, although still lifeless. A ring of light quickly surrounded him and the wound from Cell had a white light through it that slowly shrank the wound until it had disappeared. He had been revived, and I was finished. I fell to my knees immediately, my sword falling next to me. I was back at level one and was breathing heavy, attempting to regain my lost strength.  
  
Trunks' eyes began to open as he sat up, everyone else watching on in amazement. Trunks looked over at me, knowing what had happened. He got to his feet and extended his hand to me. I looked at it and slowly took it. He helped my to my feet and then gently took my other hand in his. He looked deeply into my eyes and tenderly kissed me. I heard some clapping and cheering as I turned a little red, standing back now, smiling.  
  
We all went back to Dende's home where Kami used to reside. He was now the new guardian of the Earth, which meant the Dragon Balls had come back, and were already collected. I explained my powers to everyone on the way to Dende's. They took it well, actually accepting who I was and what I could do. We finally got to Dende's and he congratulated us on defeating Cell. We found out that with the new Dragon Balls, we could make 3 wishes. Our first wish was to revive all of Cell's victims, which was done with ease. Our second was to bring android 18 back as a human, as requested by Krillin who assured us she had changed. I backed him on this, and so she came back, not acting thankful, but we all knew she was. We all knew what the final wish was: to bring back Goku. But when we tried to bring him back, Goku told us he didn't want to, not now at least. Gohan was the most devastated by this, but his father assured him he would be ok, as we all knew he would be.  
  
After all was said and done, we went back to Capsule Corporations, so Trunks could leave. I didn't want to leave him, nor could I just let him go. As we walked in, I pulled Trunks aside, "Trunks, I need to talk to you. I want to go with you, to the future". He looked stunned, but also I could tell he wanted it too, "Won't you miss people here? I want you to be happy" I shook my head and held his hand tightly,  
  
"The only way I'll be happy is if I'm with you". I looked at him and he nodded,  
  
"Alright, I think I can fit one more". He grinned as I smiled brightly, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging tightly, knowing I'd have a new life. Maybe even a family of my own, as I grew older.  
  
We told everyone about our plan and they all agreed with it, saying they'd miss me, but I promised to visit, which I did do. Trunks and I got prepared for out trip the next day, and I knew he'd finally be able to rid his time of the androids that had caused so much pain. He was much stronger by now, and could easily defeat them. He also knew about Cell, (in his first form) who would try and kill him. I also knew he could do this very easily without my help. My job when we went back would be to revive all the victims lost. This would require all my energy and my complete dedication.  
  
The time finally came for us to go back, we squeezed into the time machine, Trunks setting the controls for the future. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare for the trip. I opened them back up and waved to everyone as the machine floated into the air. I also knew I'd finally be rid of the Supreme Kai of Darkness for good, or so I assumed. I waved to everyone as we quickly sped off to Trunks' time.  
  
The ride was quick, took a few seconds and then we were there. I stood up as the machine landed, carefully looking around, my energy fully restored. All around us was a site of pure destruction. Buildings were demolished, and houses destroyed. Remains of glorious structures were all that was left of the amazing cities. I sighed, hopping out, Trunks following behind me, "First we need to go see my mom, tell her that I'm back and that you came with me, she'll be happy about both". He smiled, beginning to walk towards what looked like Capsule Corporations, only much more destroyed.  
  
We walked in; I followed close behind Trunks, still looking around at everything. I looked up as I heard a noise coming towards us, seeing an aged Bulma, still with her long blue hair, "Trunks! You're back! You look very different, I assume everything went well". She smiled brightly as she hugged her son tightly, looking him over and commenting on her much-changed son. She paused as she looked around him, seeing me, looking a little puzzled, "Oh, mom? This is Alix, she helped save the world and brought me back to life". Bulma stared for a moment, then smiled, shaking my hand. I assumed she must have been used to shocks like this by now, "Wonderful to meet you!" I smiled back, shaking her hand politely.  
  
Trunks sat down at a table nearby, Bulma sat across from him and I sat next to him. He explained everything to her, including the fact that we had fallen in love. She took it very well, becoming conscious of the fact that her own son would be able to destroy the androids, and that I could bring back all the casualties, including the Z fighters. I needed to do this because the Dragon Balls, even if we had them, can't bring back lives lost after a year.  
  
Trunks stood up after a few minutes and I followed his lead, adjusting my sword around my waist. He looked at Bulma who seemed a little worried, "I need to do this mom; I need to destroy the androids". Bulma nodded as we walked out into the sunlight. We heard some blasting come from nearby and Trunks motioned me to follow him towards the site. He went super Saiyan and flew, carrying me so I could conserve my much needed energy. He dropped me lightly onto the ground as the androids came into view. I walked over, staying out of sight as Trunks faced his fears that had haunted him his entire life, now finally able to rid himself and the universe of them. They seemed amused at first, until Trunks destroyed 17 with ease, shocking his sister, 18. Trunks then turned his attention to her, blasting her to bits as well.  
  
I stepped out as he finished, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud, hun. You did a great thing". I smiled as he nodded, starting to head back to the time machine to visit the past one last time to tell everyone what he had done, knowing I should wait until later to revive everyone because we'd be encountering Cell in his first form. And that we did, Trunks also destroying his with as much ease as the androids.  
  
I smiled and kissed him goodbye as he got back into his time machine, ready to go to the past and tell everyone he had defeated the androids and Cell. He left and I walked back to Capsule Corporations, sitting down at the table again, not seeing Bulma walk back in, "I really can't believe all that happened in the time he was away," Bulma sighed, sitting across from me, "I've been living much of my life in fear, but the minute Trunks came back, with you, I knew the fear was over. It seems so strange to think about it now". I nodded in agreement, knowing what she meant from my experience with Skid.  
  
"Yea, I do know what you mean, I had my own sort of problems in the past, which is why I really didn't mind coming back with Trunks". Bulma nodded her head; I could tell she didn't want to ask what my problems were, as to make sure she didn't bring back hurtful memories.  
  
Bulma and I talked a little while more, I finally did tell her about what had happened, and she understood just what I had felt. No one had ever treated me with such respect and understanding about my life before; I knew I could talk to her about anything now.  
  
Trunks came back after a few hours and nodded to me that it was time. I stood, worried about weather it would work or not. We got to the heart of the city, Bulma was with us, wanting to watch and help if anything were to happen. I unsheathed my sword, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I let out the breath in the form of a scream, allowing, once again, my body to be taken over by my powers. I went level one first, then after concentrating, went level two. The sword was floating in front of my as I was high up in the air. I threw my head back; releasing my power upon the broken and battered world, ready to revive its victims. Light poured from my body as I continued to concentrate. My sword spun wildly, emitting its own powers upon the world. Slowly, bodies began to form on the ground, spirits going back into the bodies and allowing people to become alive once again. Buildings reshaped, going back into their forms from before they were destroyed. Even the Z fighters had come back now, Goku along with them.  
  
At last, everything was returned to the way it was before the androids. Lost lives brought back, buildings restored to their regular shape, and forests and rivers and the Earth itself brought back to normal. I had used all my strength, and when I was done, I passed out, going back to my normal form and falling to the ground. Luckily Trunks caught me, brining me back to Capsule Corporations so I could rest. People had began to wake up, awfully confused by everything. Bulma had told them (those who were waking up) that a miracle had taken place and a magnificent being defeated the androids, brining everyone back to life. However, she told the Z fighters the real story, brining them back to Capsule Corporations to meet me.  
  
I rested for about a day or so, finally waking up after all my strength had returned. I slowly stood, now in a baggy white shirt and white pants. The sun was shining in through a window across from my bed. I winced a bit as I slowly stood up, feeling very rested, but still a little groggy. I yawned and stretched. Moving my legs and sitting on the edge of the bed, sighing. I heard footsteps steadily approaching and I looked up as Trunks walked in, looking delighted that I had woken up. He sat on the edge next to me and smiled, holding my hand, "Feeling better, Hun?" I smiled brightly, nodding,  
  
"Yea, lots. That rest was really good…I think I've gotten all my energy back". He smiled as he helped me up, pausing before we went out of the room, "The rest of the gang is here, they really want to meet you, and thank you". I smiled, having wanted to meet these people my entire life.  
  
We slowly walked down the hall, I fixed my hair a little and was walking on my own now, feeling re-energized. I entered the living room and saw everyone sitting on the couch talking, going silent when I walked in. It was an awkward silence as they watched me for a moment, looking a little surprised that a girl such as myself had resurrected them all. Trunks broke the silence, "You guys have been gone for who-knows how long and you finally come back and have nothing to say?" Everyone laughed a bit as they stood, walking over to greet me.  
  
I hugged a hello to everyone, knowing exactly who they were, but letting them introduce themselves anyways, to be polite. We all sat in the living room, talking and laughing for what seemed like hours. I noticed how different they all were; Vegeta seemed his regular stubborn self. Although maybe a little harder than I had been used to from him. Yamcha, Tien, Paur, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Piccolo seemed somewhat changed, although I couldn't put my finger on how. I just suppose being in Heaven changed them a little. Gohan was much older by now. He had a few scars from I assumed to be the androids. He seemed much more knowing as well, and patient, as did Goku. They didn't talk as much as they did listen to everyone recount their journeys and battles.  
  
Soon enough, it came time for me to explain who I was and what I could do. I assumed it would be safe to tell them, because Skid couldn't have possibly followed me into the future. And so I explained to them my life and what I had gone through as a child and a teenager, recounting my events as painlessly as possible, trying to push back the more painful memories. They listened carefully, realizing why I had gotten so strong, assuming that fighting all the time was probably a main cause for it. After I had gotten through my past, (which I tried to do quickly) I explained what the situation with Cell had been. They were a little confused, as I had also been, by the time travel situation and all of that.  
  
We soon had dinner after we told stories, all gathering around the kitchen table to eat the eight tons of food Bulma had so graciously cooked up. I ate more platefuls than I assume I ever have. Yamcha looked over, a little bewildered, and said, "How the hell do you eat all that and still stay in shape!? I swear…you Saiyans have bottomless pits in your stomachs!" We all laughed, the Saiyans at the table finding it very funny because Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and I had all eaten so much food, yet each of us was in terrific shape. Another mystery of life I suppose I'll never understand.  
  
I got settled into the home after that, getting a room across from Trunks. The Brief family very generously giving me a bed and all for my room. I tried to pay them back, but Bulma simply wouldn't allow me to, "No dear, we consider you part of this family now, and I don't want you". She smiled gingerly at me, and I finally knew I had the family I had dreamed of.  
  
Living in capsule corporations gave me a chance to expand my love of science and put it to a use. I would spend hours helping Bulma with experiments, even teaching Trunks a few things. I was working in the lab one day when Trunks came in for his usual learn-something-new question. I was busy huddled over a microscope when he came in. I didn't notice him because he came behind me, and he took advantage of this, grabbing me by my sides, causing me to jump, "Jesus! You scared the crap out of me!" I laughed a bit, turning and kissing him lightly on the lips. He grinned as he looked at the microscope, still holding my sides, "What are you looking at today, kitty? Discovering a cure for cancer?" He smirked as I laughed, walking out of his grasp and over behind the counter, picking some things up, "Yea, I wish. No, just looking at the genetic makeup of a Saiyan compared to a human" He looked at me with his normal confused face. I smirked, walking over and kissing him, "You're cute when you're confused" He chuckled a bit, knowing he was a little guy-ditzy "Wow then, I must be pretty hot!" I cracked up, shaking my head and going back to my research, Trunks helping the best he could.  
  
A few months passed by and I became closer with Goku, having him being like a father to me. We decided to go to the park one day when it was nice, just to talk. It was a warm spring day and the sun was shining as we walked into the grassy area, setting up a blanket and sitting down. We looked around at a few trees and started talking, laughing a bit. Goku looked at me after a while, "So you really like it here, huh?" I smiled brightly and nodded, "Oh yea! Definitely! I have a great family, people I love, and an escape from my past, it's just like I always dreamed of" Goku smiled, looking up at the sky,  
  
"Good, I'm happy for you, you really deserve this". I smiled, never really thinking I deserved much more than a break. Goku looked at me again, "You know, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you can ask me. I'll be here for you". He smiled and I beamed brightly, feeling very secure now. I looked back at the bright blue sky, watching the cotton shaped clouds float gently by. We talked a while more and then headed back, not really telling anyone what we had talked about.  
  
A year had passed by now and my relationship with Trunks had grown much stronger. I had told him all about the Dragon Saiyans and even showed him the book and my necklace. We were sitting in the laboratory discussing formulas one day, when he suddenly looked up, "Do you feel that?" He looked at me, his muscles tightened. I closed my eyes and felt for energy, suddenly feeling a tremendous amount, and thinking it felt very familiar. I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Who's is it? It's not Goku's or Gohan's, and it can't be Vegeta's, and it certainly isn't the rest of the gang's" He nodded in agreement as we walked out, encountering Goku and Gohan who were feeling the same thing. We decided to go investigate, picking up the rest of the guys on the way.  
  
We were about halfway to where the source was when Trunks looked at me, "You know, Kitty, it kind of feels like your energy pattern…" Everyone joined in, agreeing. This didn't make any sense; I didn't have any siblings left, at least that's what I thought. Both my parents had been killed and so had my sister, so how come this energy had the same basic pattern as mine? We finally came to a clearing outside of town after a few minutes. I had my sword sheathed around my waist, just in case. We looked around carefully and spotted a man nearby, who we deduced to be emitting the energy. We quickly flew towards him, landing a few feet away. He had brown spiked hair, the same color as mine, and deep brown eyes, just like mine as well. He was very well built and had the same facial structure as me; it was truly uncanny. He was wearing a white tank top that resembled Trunks' black one and blue jeans. I noticed his sword though, sheathed around his chest, because it looked identical to mine. I also noticed a red star necklace resembling mine in all aspects except there was no diamond in the middle of the star.  
  
The man grinned as he saw me, a somewhat cold feeling to his grin, "So after all these years I finally get to meet my sister Alix". I took a step back, shaking my head as he spoke, "Wait a minute. I don't know who you are or why you have the power you do, but you certainly aren't my brother. The only sibling I ever had died 12 years ago, when I was 10." He chuckled as the others watched, very confused. He stepped forward again and bowed slightly, "My name is Adam, and I am indeed your brother. When you were born, you had a twin. The Supreme Kai of Darkness kidnapped him, though, within the week of his birth. You were never told I existed so you would never seek me out and try to 'help' me. I have been trained by Skid, and now I've come to finish his final mission, to kill you". He grinned darkly as he said this, just as Skid's minions used to do.  
  
I stepped back, in total and utter disbelief, yet knowing somewhere deep down that he was telling the truth, his power level and necklace and sword proved this. Trunks looked very angry and stepped up next to me, "You're lying! And if you try to hurt her, I swear on my life I'll kill you!" He growled, looking at Adam. Adam only smirked and looked at me, "I'm not lying, even ask Alix that, she knows somewhere deep down that I'm telling the truth. And believe me, I will hurt her, actually, I'm planning on killing her". I knew now what I had to do and I put a hand on Trunks' shoulder, saying quietly, "Trunks, I need to do this. This isn't your battle, but you need to have faith that I'll be ok". Trunks didn't take his eyes away from Adam,  
  
"Fine, I'll let you fight him". He spoke after a few minutes of hesitating, letting his clenched fists relax as he stepped back, allowing myself and Adam to step forth towards an open space to begin out fight.  
  
Adam looked at me as we both drew out swords, "You seem very calm about this, considering you're going to have to fight your own flesh and blood". I nodded, grinning slightly. I wasn't planning on killing him, I wouldn't be able to, and it was hard enough just fighting him. I was planning on knocking him out and then attempting to help him become a fighter for good instead of evil. I also had an upper hand because I knew he was going to come, at least the Dragon Book said I would be confronted with a new challenge, not saying it would be my brother.  
  
I got in a fighting stance and looked at him, each of us holding our swords tightly, the Z fighters on the sideline, worried about the fight. I kept feeling terrible about fighting him, not wanting it to have to be this way. I decided I'd try and talk some sense into him before we went at it, "Adam," I shouted across to him "we really don't need to do this! We can help you! I don't want to hurt you!" He shouted back at me,  
  
"I don't need you goddamn help!" And with that, he flew at me, extending his sword to try and stab. I immediately retaliated and held out my own sword, the metal clashing together.  
  
He was very good with his sword, and I had trouble keeping up. He eventually sliced my hand, causing me to drop it just inches from Trunks. I tried to do a handspring jump over to pick it up, but Adam went level one and sent an energy blast at me, missing the fighters, but knocking me away. I jumped up, immediately going level one. He tossed his sword next to mine, grinning, ready for some hand-to-hand combat and energy blasts.  
  
I paused, looking at him, getting an attack ready. I held my hands behind my back and started a hinotama (Fireball) attack. I quickly flew at him, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him back. Thus started the initial attack. He fought hard, determined to kill me, and I fought just as hard, although holding back because I was afraid of hurting him, not knowing this would be my downfall.  
  
As we fought, Trunks looked down at the two swords, noticing how they glowed when they touched each other. I assume he remembered what I had told him about the mythical Dragon Ball Sword because he held them up, looking like he was trying to fit them together. Adam finally shot a kyoudan (Assassin's bullet) straight at me, hitting me in the stomach and exiting the other side.  
  
I flew back, finally stopping when I hit a rock, getting smashed up against it. Everyone watched in horror as I went back to my normal form, bleeding a lot from the wound. Adam grinned darkly as he walked over, preparing a shuuryou-senkou (End flash). I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him, gripping the wound tightly, blood still pouring out, soaking my body. I winced as I looked at him, fearing this would be the end. I hadn't even gotten to tell Trunks how much I loved him, or Goku how important he was to me. I never even got to say goodbye to the Supreme Kai, or tell people how much they meant to me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked into Adam's, seeing the darkness and hatred that was forced upon him, knowing that he didn't mean to be the way he was.  
  
I felt the pain shooting through my body, and just as Adam was about to send the blast straight down on me and finish me off, an extremely loud yell followed by an amazing flash came from where the Z fighters were. I managed to look over, as did Adam, stopping the attack for now. I looked, and to my surprise, I saw Trunks at Super Saiyan level two (Spiked blonde hair) grasping tightly the Dragon Ball Sword. In a fight of rage after Adam had shot me, Trunks had let out his energy and managed to create the Dragon Ball sword with my sword and Adam's. Now intrigued by this, Adam smirked, looking down at me, and then slowly walking over to Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned to Krillin and Yamcha who happened to be standing nearby and shouted, "Get her away! But keep her close enough so that I can see her. It's time I dealt with Adam". He glared, turning back to Adam who was smirking, standing about 10 feet away. Krillin and Yamcha nodded, slowly picking my limp, pained body up and flying about 100 feet away, laying me down on the ground softly. I felt the pain shooting through my body even worse now, as Trunks stared angrily at Adam. I couldn't contain it any longer and I let out a scream of pain, blood still pouring from my pummeled body. Trunks quickly turned his head and saw me screaming in pain. He got so pissed he yelled as well, using all his energy and flew forward, thrusting the sword into Adam's chest.  
  
As this happened, I closed my eyes, feeling my body become weak now, the pain leaving me, an overwhelming sense of peace coming over me. I went let out a final breath and died, the blood finally stopped pouring. Trunks pulled the sword out now, Adam falling to the ground, dead as well. It took a moment, but as I lay, Krillin and Yamcha holding my now lifeless hands, Trunks came running over, looking absolutely distraught by this. Both Krillin and Yamcha backed away as Trunks fell to his knees in front of me. He cocked his head back and let out a yell, the sword floating in front of my body, glowing and flashing, spinning wildly above. My limp body floated up, just as Trunks' did when I revived him. My wound filled with light and soon closed up, my spirit soon returning back into my body. I fell to the ground lightly when it was over, the sword falling and going back into two separate swords as Trunks hung his head, back to his regular form by now.  
  
I slowly got to my feet, noticing my wounds gone, but seeing the tear in my shirt from the blast. I kneeled down to Trunks, lifting his head towards me by placing his face gently in my hand, tilting it up. He smiled a little as he saw me and I leaned in, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. He whispered softly in my ear, "I thought I lost you for a minute there…" I shook my head, tears in my eyes,  
  
"You'll never lose me". He pulled away and smiled, looking deeply into my eyes and hugged even tighter, holding onto me.  
  
We got up, holding hands tightly, looking around at everyone who seemed rather relieved that we were both all right. I looked over at my brother's body, lying cold and lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood around him. I had only known him for the few hours that we fought, and in that time, I actually felt bad for him. I let go of Trunks' hand and walked over to Adam, kneeling down next to him. I looked at him, my twin brother, now dead, just like the rest of my family. I touched his necklace lightly, carefully taking it off of him and clutching it in my hand. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, knowing he wasn't evil, and knowing he wouldn't have wanted it this way. I whispered so that no one could hear, "I love you, Adam, and I forgive you". With that, I stood up and walked to the rest of the group, knowing the Supreme Kai of Darkness would probably come to get Adam, having probably grown attached after years of being his trainer.  
  
The thought suddenly flowed back into my head; If Adam was under control of the Supreme Kai of Darkness, didn't that mean that Skid was in the future as well? Perhaps even the minions. I shook my head, thinking that it couldn't possibly be true, and I went back with the rest of the Z Fighters, not knowing just how wrong I was.  
  
My relationship with everyone was much different from that day forth, especially my relationship with Trunks. Our relationship became much more intimate and loving, growing closer with each other each day. I became great friends with Bulma, finding I had much in common with her, in terms of science and even just regular interests. Chi Chi became like a mother to me, always fussing if I was sick, and Goku like my father; I felt like an adopted child, even though I was in my twenties.  
  
Vegeta and I sparred quite a bit, finding our relationship in that, and also both having a very troubled past. I felt closer with Vegeta through fighting, and even though he knew my power level was above his, he never let it show, always fighting until he could hardly stand. I wondered if he actually enjoyed it, or if it was just his pride getting in his way as it usually does.  
  
A year after Adam, I was doing my usual experiments, Trunks in the room watching over, "Hey Kitty, maybe you should take a break, you've been at that for hours…" I stayed at my microscope, looking into it, determined to figure out the usual puzzle on my mind, "I would Hun, but I'm so close to figuring this out! Give me another hour and we can go do something". I could sense the rolling of his eyes that he usually does when I say that, knowing one-hour would turn out to be four or five. He stood, stretching as I lifted my head to stretch my neck, "You work way to hard babe. You need to learn how to have fun". He grinned as he said that, a sly look creeping onto his face. I laughed a little, shaking my head, "You're too much, Trunks". He smirked, walking over; "Yea, but you know you like it!" I laughed again, moving away, knowing what he was attempting to do, "Oh no…not now!" I giggled as I tried to run away. He smirked, chasing me out of the room.  
  
I ran down the halls of Capsule Corporations, laughing and smiling, jumping over tables and desks and furniture as I ran, Trunks close behind me. I finally got to the kitchen, jumping behind Bulma who happened to be in the way of all the commotion; Krillin was at the table, chuckling at everything. Trunks laughed, stopping in his tracks, "Hey! No fair! You can't hide behind my mother!" I stuck my tongue out and laughed, sitting at the table across from Krillin, "Hey Krill how are ya?" He smiled and sipped his water, "Same ol'. I can see you're busy". He winked at me as my face turned bright red, Bulma and Trunks getting a kick out of it. I stammered as I stood up "No way! Not me! I haven't done that!" He shook his head, smiling.  
  
Bulma served up lunch for us, Trunks sitting down next to me. "Say, Alix, don't you have a training session with Vegeta today?" My eyes widened as Bulma spoke; I had completely forgotten. I gulped my food down quickly and jumped up, "Sorry, I have to bolt before Vegeta throws a nutty! Sorry babe!" Trunks smiled, waving bye as I ran outside towards a large training facility, with the Capsule Corporations logo on it. I ran inside, in a tank top and jeans with my large black shoes, not really a good outfit for training.  
  
I saw Vegeta leaning against the wall, in his Saiyan outfit, looking a little annoyed, "You're late". He shifted his eyes towards me and I apologized,  
  
"Yea, I'm really sorry Veggie, it completely slipped my mind, I really am sorry". He stood tall, looking at me, "A Saiyan is never sorry. Just don't do it again." I raised an eyebrow, shrugging, figuring he must just be having a bad day.  
  
I stretched a little and got into a fighting stance, ready for a good spar, knowing Vegeta was at his best when he was pissed. We started fighting right away, immediately flying into the air, kicking and punching and other moves. I went Level one after a little while, and he went super Saiyan. We exchanged a few energy blasts, his seeming more powerful than usual, so I countered with equally powerful ones, having a very long and good spar.  
  
It ended after a few hours and both of us were exhausted. I leaned against the wall of the large gymnasium, looking at the tears in my clothing, noticing the scar on my arm from when I was stabbed by Zack 8 or 9 years ago. Vegeta looked over, having not seen the scar before, "Where'd that come from? Bad battle?" He grinned, obviously trying to get at my nerves. I looked back angrily, "It's from Skid's minions. I was stabbed when they killed my best friends a while back". I said it calmly and looked down, seeing it was obvious Vegeta felt a little bad he had said what he did, although I knew better than to expect an apology from him, the most stubborn person I knew aside from myself.  
  
I grabbed a towel from nearby, wiping some of the sweat from my head and neck, sighing as I sat on the ground, looking at the door. The room echoed with silence and awkwardness as Vegeta grabbed a towel as well, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, holding the towel, hesitating a bit, "I think I might have overheard Bulma talking before about repairing the time capsule so you could visit the past again…" I had talked a lot about going back into the past and seeing everyone, maybe even going for the World Martial Arts Tournament and participating in it.  
  
I looked up at Vegeta and smiled as he looked away, obviously trying not to smile or be happy. I jumped up and hugged him to his disappointment. He attempted to shrug me off, but I laughed and kissed his forehead, running out, "Thanks, Veggie! That was awesome!" I waved, as he looked angry once again from the hug. I ran inside, still a little banged up from the fight. Trunks raised an eyebrow as I looked at Bulma, "So is it true? Are you really going to repair the time capsule?" I bubbled with delight as Trunks shook his head, walking into the living room. Bulma laughed and nodded, "Yes. I didn't want you to know until it was done, but I guess Vegeta told you. I think repairs will be done by the end of the week". I ran over and hugged her happily, then walking into the bathroom to actually get cleaned up.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom about an hour later, now in my long- sleeved, white shirt, still in jeans. I had put my hair up and walked down the hall, spotting Chi Chi and Goku sitting in the living room. Chi Chi stood up and walked over, hugging me tightly as she spoke, "Hi Allie, how are you doing?" She smiled as she stood back, seeing a few cuts from before, her eyes widened before I could get a word out, "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DID THAT TO YOU?!" I assume everyone in the house, or near the house, heard her. I tried to calm her down, "It's ok, Cheech (My name for her), those are just some minor cuts from my spar with Vegeta earlier, don't worry!" She still seemed a little angry, but just sighed, "Well, as long as you're ok". I smiled and shook my head, sitting down on a couch, "So did you hear what Bulma is going to do?" Goku smiled, "Yea, she told us a few weeks ago. I hope you're psyched". I laughed, nodding, "You bet! I can hardly wait".  
  
Trunks walked back in, sitting down next to me, "So are you going to participate in the Tournament, or are you just going to watch everyone?" I grinned at him, already having a plan, "Even better, I'm going to be part of the entertainment! I'm going to ask if I can sing and dance during half time and between fights! I was thinking as disguising myself so they wouldn't know it was me…" I thought about it as Goku popped his head up for a suggestion, "Use a wig and some contacts, that's what Master Roshi did at the tournament when I was little". I smiled brightly and looked at Bulma to ask her if she could make me a wig I could maneuver in, "Consider it done. I have the perfect idea in my head already!" I smiled, having not even asked her.  
  
I wanted to actually go a week or so before the tournament, perhaps to maybe help people out. But I really wanted to see Trunks as a little kid and Gohan as a teenager. I also wondered if there were any more children now. I looked over at Trunks, grinning, "I can't wait to see how you looked when you were 7". He laughed a bit, as did the rest of the group. I looked at Bulma again, "Say, do you think you could get be there 2 weeks before the tournament so I can get situated and see everyone before the whole thing actually starts?" She nodded,  
  
"Sure, but you need to help me out with the costume". I smiled and stood, following her out of the kitchen and into one of the labs. I sat down as she grabbed a few things out, "Have you ever wanted to be a blonde?" I jumped up, grinning,  
  
"Really?! That'd be awesome! Can you put some blue streaks in the hair?" She smiled, nodding as I giggled happily, having an idea for an outfit that would hide my star necklace. 


	2. Old friends back again

She and I worked for an hour or so, making a wig that I could maneuver in without a risk of it falling off. I slipped on a blue halter-top that exposed my stomach and had the symbol of the word "dragon" on it, almost like a small hint. My pants were very baggy khakis that went well with the entire outfit. The final touch were the contacts, which Bulma made for me so that they didn't impair my vision. They made my eyes green with a touch of blue. I smiled happily, my necklace tucked underneath my top. I figured it wouldn't matter that my tattoo was visible because I thought wouldn't have my back to them at all.  
  
I stood in front of a mirror, looking myself over. I looked up as I heard a voice, "Mmm… you look hot!" I laughed as I saw Trunks grinning in the doorway, Bulma laughing. I smiled, "Isn't it great! Your mom made it for me. Bulma nodded and let down her long blue hair, sitting, "It sure took a while to make, you better not destroy it!" She smiled as we laughed. I sat down on a stool next to the white table, Trunks sitting across from me. He looked a little worried suddenly, "Are you sure you really want to leave? I mean I'm sure everyone is fine". I smiled a little as I took his hand gently,  
  
"Don't worry babe, I'll be ok". I smiled gently into his eyes and Bulma stood quickly, feeling a little awkward, "Well I need to go take care of business, and the ship is ready for you to go back whenever you want, I finished repairs actually". I nodded, not looking away from Trunks, holding his hand tightly as he looked at me, scared.  
  
Bulma left, leaving Trunks and myself alone. I sighed a bit, "I really need to do this, and you just need to believe that I will be ok". He gave me the usual puppy-dog eyes and spoke, "But I'll miss you…" I laughed a bit as he started laughing as well. I stood up and took off my wig carefully and getting changed in front of Trunks, much to his entertainment. I put my tank top and jeans back on, placing the outfit and wig in a capsule and looking over at him. He stood, putting his hands on my waist gently and leaned in, kissing me deeply. I almost dropped my capsules on the floor, which would not have ended well.  
  
He stepped back after a minute or so and looked into my eyes, brushing a few strands of my hair away, "I hope you have fun, and tell everyone I said hello". I nodded, hugging him tightly and then walking outside towards the repair station, seeing Bulma finishing up a different project. She wiped her forehead a little and smiled, "Do you have everything?" I nodded, not telling them I brought my sword just in case it became necessary.  
  
I hugged Bulma and Trunks goodbye, deciding that it would be easier if I just left without saying goodbye to everyone else; I didn't want this to be a big for anyone other than myself. I sat in the seat of the machine, adjusting the settings and closing the hatch, smiling as I waved goodbye, the machine floating into the air. Within a split second, I was whirling through time, light and colors flashing by me faster than I could keep up with.  
  
After a few seconds of the whirling, I felt the machine finally land on the ground. I looked out of the ship and saw Goku's home a few hundred feet away. I smiled, knowing I could stop there first and talk to Chi Chi, ask how she was, and visit Gohan.  
  
I hopped out of the machine lightly, pressing the button that turned it back into a capsule for safekeeping. I walked over to the home, seeing someone outside the house. It was a guy; I knew that much, and I wondered if he was Gohan. He looked to be about 17 and smiled as he saw me, waving. It was definitely him.  
  
I smiled as I ran up to him, hugging him tightly, noticing how changed he looked. He hugged me too, laughing, "Wow! It's really you! I can't believe you came back after all this time!" I smiled, looking at him,  
  
"I didn't think I'd be back either, it's actually only been about 2 years in my time, but I figured it was about 7 years here". He smiled, talking a little more as he lead me into the house. I saw Chi Chi and said hello, catching up with her and Gohan for about an hour or so, sitting at the kitchen table and exchanging stories.  
  
I looked up as I heard someone come running in. I looked over and I saw a little kid who looked identical to Goku. Chi Chi smiled and beckoned him over, "Goten, come here for a moment, there's someone I want you to meet". Goten was six, and extremely adorable, looking like a mini-Goku. His voice was small and sweet as well, just like the rest of him. He looked at me curiously bit his thumbnail nervously, hiding behind Chi Chi and sticking his head out to look at me shyly.  
  
Gohan laughed, "This is Goten, my little brother. He was, erm…conceived right before the Cell games. He's usually only this shy around new people". I smiled at Goten and winked, he laughed a bit and stepped out. I held out my hand politely to him, "Hey Goten, I'm Alix, it's nice to meet you". He looked at my hand for a moment, and then shook it firmly, obviously having much strength at his young age. He looked at me eagerly, "Do you like to play?" I laughed a bit, along with Gohan and Chi Chi,  
  
"I sure do!" He smiled brightly at me,  
  
"Do you want to play? Trunks said he was coming over in a little bit and you can play with us!" I smiled, very curious as to see Trunks at 7 years old. I looked at Chi Chi for her approval; she nodded, and said, "Sure, it'd be good if you went with them to make sure they don't get hurt, they roughhouse fairly hard". I laughed a bit,  
  
"Can they go Super Saiyan?" Goten looked at the ground,  
  
"Mommy says I'm not allowed to…" Chi Chi nodded, looking triumphant,  
  
"That's right, and if I catch you going Super Saiyan you'll be punished" I figured her reason for this was just that it probably reminded her so much of Goku.  
  
I nodded, "Of course, I'll make sure they stay at the normal level". I made sure Chi Chi wasn't looking and winked at Goten, planning on letting him go as high as he pleased. He smiled brightly, but I motioned for him to keep quiet, knowing not to anger Chi Chi.  
  
I heard a car pull up outside, and I knew it was Bulma and Trunks, knowing Vegeta wouldn't be with them. Bulma walked inside and froze when she saw me, just staring. Trunks looked awfully confused, looking from me to his mother. I smiled, noting how tough looking he was, wearing his training outfit, and wearing the hard stare of Vegeta. I laughed a bit at the strange combination, thinking how adorable he was. I stood and walked over to Bulma, hugging. She smiled, "I can't believe you're really here! It's been just about 7 years now!" I laughed, stepping back,  
  
"Yea, that's what everyone keeps telling me!" I smiled, seeing how short she had cut her hair, then looking at Trunks who seemed awfully curious. Bulma looked at her son and smiled, "This is Alix, the girl I told you about when you were younger". I grinned to myself, thinking it was strange to have a story told about me. Trunks beamed when he heard this, "Wow! She's real? This is so awesome!" I laughed as Goten came running up to his best friend, "Yea! And she's going to tr- erm… I mean play with us". I grinned as Bulma nodded, "Just make sure you come back with time to spare, I need to catch up on things with you". I smiled, agreeing, then walking out back with the boys.  
  
Goten and Trunks immediately began to play fight, running and jumping and having fun. I smiled as I watched them, thinking how powerful they were at such a young age. We had gotten far enough away from the house by now, so I stopped them and grinned, "You guys want to really train? With a Dragon Saiyan?" They smiled, Goten looking at me, "Can we go Super?" I nodded,  
  
"Definitely" Trunks and Goten cheered a bit, easily going Super Saiyan. I wondered if Gohan knew about this, figuring Chi Chi knew about her son already. Trunks looked at me, his hair golden and sticking up, "Now it's your turn, go Super". I grinned,  
  
"I don't go Super, but I do have levels. There are 6 I can reach, but for now, I can only get to the second" He and Goten beamed, seemingly excited by this, jumping up and down, begging me to go to the first level. I smirked, closing my eyes and going level 1. My hair was golden, just like theirs, except it was in a braid.  
  
They seemed in awe of this, Goten exclaiming, "Wow! That's neat!" I laughed a bit and got ready, "Are we going to train or not?" They smiled and began to fight, very hard actually, being very strong for such young ages, I was almost tempted to go to the second level, but decided against it.  
  
We stopped after a few hours, going back to normal as we headed back. I carried Goten on my shoulders and held Trunks hand, having bonded with the boys after such a short period of time. I started thinking out loud as we started getting closer, "Crap…I need to find a place to stay tonight". Trunks looked excited,  
  
"Maybe you can stay with us at Capsule Corps.!" I started thinking, wondering if it was a good idea, I did need to catch up with Bulma after all.  
  
We got to the house and I let Goten down and letting go of Trunks' hand as they ran to their mothers sitting at the table, Gohan was sitting in his room doing his studies. Trunks immediately started talking, really wanting me to stay over at his house, "Mom, can Alix stay at our house tonight! She doesn't have anywhere to stay and I want her to come over! Please? PLEASE?!" I turned red, quickly denying that I needed a place to stay, "Oh! No, I'm fine, I'm sure I can get a hotel or something". Bulma raised an eyebrow at me, hands on her hips, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure we can get you a room" I smiled a bit, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude". Bulma laughed,  
  
"Trust me, us giving you a room for however long you stay here after being away for 7 years is HARDLY intruding. Plus, I need to catch up on things with you!" I smiled, happy I had a place to stay for the 2 and half weeks I was planning on being there. 


	3. A familiar voice

Bulma said goodbye to Chi Chi and Trunks and Goten waved to each other as we got in the luxury car. I sat in the front next to Bulma and she smiled, buckling Trunks in the back, then driving off, "So how have you been these past years? Anything exciting?" I thought about the question for a moment then laughed, "Let's just say it's more than I can tell you in one car ride". She laughed as well as we continued on, Trunks falling asleep in the back seat.  
  
We got to Capsule Corporations after a while, and Bulma shut the door, Trunks slowly waking up in the backseat. She smiled as we walked inside, everything almost identical to the Future. Bulma got Trunks tucked in for bed and I waited in the living room, looking around at everything, sipping on some chai tea. Bulma walked back in and sat down across from me, having already set up a room for me. We talked for a while, and I told her how Trunks and I were still together, and also about Adam. She spoke after a while, trying to change the topic to a lighter one, "So were you planning in participating in the World Tournament? I'm sure it'd be a blast!" I grinned, planning on keeping it a secret until after the tournament, "No, I'll be leaving in 2 weeks, before the tournament". She shrugged, "That's too bad, you would have done really well". I sighed as we spoke for a while longer.  
  
After about 3 hours of talking and laughing, I yawned, deciding it was time I went to sleep. Bulma wished me goodnight and walked to her and Vegeta's room to get some rest as well. I walked to my room and stepped in, flicking on the small table lamp and getting changed, then laying down in the warm bed and closed my eyes, attempting to falls asleep.  
  
I looked up as I heard the door open and saw a small purple head in the dark. I turned on the lamp and saw a small Trunks in the doorway. He smiled a bit at me and spoke quietly, "I can't get to sleep, do you think you can tell me a story?" I smiled gingerly at him, sitting up and patting a spot next to me, "Sure, come sit here, I'd be happy to". He crawled next to me and leaned his head on my chest, I put an arm around him and told him a few fighting stories, but not scary enough to frighten him.  
  
About an hour later I looked over and saw his eyes closed, knowing he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and very carefully picked him up, just as my sister had done with me, and carried him softly to his room, gently tucking him in. I kissed his forehead softly and whispered, "Goodnight Trunks…" and slowly walked back to my room, falling asleep as well.  
  
I awoke the next morning with the mission of signing up for the World Martial Tournament, knowing I'd need to do it quickly and privately. I slipped out of bed and grabbed the capsule that held my outfit, getting changed into my normal outfit and planning on putting my disguise on before I entered the sign-up arena.  
  
I saw Bulma sitting in the living room reading the newspaper and drinking some tea. I waved a hello and she smiled, "Morning! Where are you headed off to so early?" I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30am. I lied a bit to her, "Oh, some early sightseeing, you know, just the usual". She raised an eyebrow and grinned, obviously a little suspicious, "Well alright, have fun". I grinned and hopped out the door, opening up my hover-board so I could travel fast in the city.  
  
I got to the arena where sign-ups were for the tournament, knowing I could get changed without a risk of being seen. I ran into a bathroom and put on the wig and outfit, then the final touch of the contacts, grinning because I figured no one could recognize me. I walked out towards the entertainment booth and saw about a dozen people gathered around to try and do something for it. I managed to squeeze my way past them to a desk to sign my name. The man behind the desk looked to be in his 40's. He looked at me, and asked very drone-like, "Name?" I smiled to myself as I thought one up,  
  
"Kat Chan". He nodded, writing my name down then looking up at me,  
  
"You'll be called to go and try out in about 30 minutes over at the stadium. You are to have what you will do fully prepared for the judges and they will post whoever got into the entertainment portion at 2:30pm today". I thanked him and walked off, having my CD of what I was going to play, determined to get chosen.  
  
I sat for about 25 minutes when I heard my name, or my fake name, called over the loudspeaker. I grinned and jumped up, running over to the stadium excitedly. I gave the CD to the sound person, walking slowly onto the arena, noting the largeness of it for the fighters. I looked at the casting crew and saw there were 4 men and 2 women, looking rather tired. I had just the thing to wake them up.  
  
I smiled politely and got in my stance, hearing the beginning tunes to the remix version of "Kung Fu Fighting", knowing that the song would be a bonus. I started doing a mix of fighting moves mixed with the dances I had learned while growing up. The judges looked stunned as I stopped, the music over. The spoke with each other frantically and waved good-bye, saying I would know my 2:30pm.  
  
I thanked them and walked off, fairly confident. I decided that since I had a few hours to burn, I might as well spend them in the city. I began to walk off when I heard a very familiar voice behind me that caused me to stop immediately, "Hello, Kitty chan…" 


	4. Regrets are healed

My eyes watered as I turned around, seeing Kai standing, his hands behind his back just as he always did. I covered my hand over my mouth in silence as I struggled to get out words, trying not to cry. I had lived my life thinking about the man I called my father and after almost 10 years I was standing face to face with him. I got to my knees as he walked over, hugging me tightly, although it was different because I was so much older. I gripped tightly to him as tears poured down my cheeks, "Oh God, Kai, I'm so sorry!" He whispered,  
  
"Shh… kitty…. I'm the one who should be sorry, I let you go". I stayed in his grasp for about 10 minutes, just hugging and crying.  
  
I finally did step back, wiping a few tears away as he smiled gingerly, some tears on his on cheeks as well. He touched my face gently, "You've grown up so much, and you're so beautiful now". I laughed a bit, holding his hand as we walked to a bench, sitting down. "Kai…before we begin talking, I want you to know what I've been through and what has happened because I trust you and I need you to know". He nodded, closing his eyes, his mind carefully looking into my memories.  
  
I could tell right away he knew because he started wincing, holding my hand tighter as he continued on through the dark horrors. He opened his eyes after a few more minutes, looking completely distraught, "What did they do to you?" I shook my head, quickly pushing the memories away, "I'm ok now, I have a wonderful boyfriend and other close friends, and I'm a lot more powerful and much safer". He kept his grasp on my hand tight, knowing exactly what I was doing; avoiding the thoughts and memories.  
  
He sighed, "I'll only talk about it unless you want to". I nodded, thankful that he knew me well enough to realize that the topic didn't sit well with me. He then smiled, still holding my hand, "So how long have you been with Trunks?" He grinned a bit as I smiled brightly, "Oh, about 2 years now, and always close with each other". He smiled, "Good, I'm happy for you, you deserve it". I wondered what was with everyone and my deserving of happiness, first with Goku now with Kai.  
  
I looked at him curiously, "Are you entering in the tournament?" He grinned slightly, "Of course, I'm very eager to meet the fighters that you seem so fond of, although I'm a little disappointed that you won't be fighting". I shrugged a bit, beaming, "But I hopefully get to dance…they'll be posting who got in in a few hours". He nodded and we continued talking for the next 3 hours, walking around a bit, catching up with each other on the last few years.  
  
I looked at a clock after a while and jumped, "It's 2:20! We need to go see if I got picked!" I laughed happily as he ran with me over to the announcement table where at least 50 other people were standing impatiently, also waiting for the winner to be chosen. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers, hoping to get in, Kai smiled as we waited for the next 10 minutes.  
  
A man soon stood with a microphone and I knew it was time, I grabbed Kai's hand as we listened, "Ladies and Gentlemen…I would first like to thank you all for coming today and trying your best, and even if you don't make it, as most of you will not because we only have one slot, do not be discouraged, there is always next year". I rolled my eyes a little, knowing how insincere the speech was. He continued on, "So finally, I would like to announce the chosen act". My heart raced as I listened closely for the name, "After careful consideration…we have decided that Kat Chan shall be doing the entertainment portion!" I almost flew into the air with joy, hearing a few groans, but also clapping. Kai clapped as well, a kind look on his face as I raced up to where the judges were. They smiled at me as the rest of the people left and we began to discuss when I would be going on and that they wanted 2 other songs along with the Kung Fu one.  
  
About an hour later I was finished, carrying some of the paperwork and days I was to rehearse. My dancing and singing (They asked me to sing for the songs) were to be performed at the opening, before the junior competition, and also at the beginning of half time. Kai smiled at me, "Congratulations! I assume you won't tell the fighters until afterwards, though". I nodded to him  
  
"Yea, I don't really want them to know it's me, I want it to be a surprise!" He grinned, and I suddenly got the sneaking suspicion that he was hiding something from me, that he was here for more than just a battle with the Z fighters.  
  
I looked at him, "Is there something you aren't telling me, Kai?" He paused, adjusting his attire a little, "Of course not, why do you ask?" I thought for a moment, but shrugged, "Oh, no reason, just call it a hunch" I smirked and laughed a bit, as did he.  
  
It began to grow late and I decided I needed to go home, so Kai and I made plans to meet tomorrow before my rehearsals. I waved good-bye, now fully changed into my normal clothes, getting on my hover board and starting the trip back to Capsule Corporations.  
  
I walked in the door quietly, seeing Vegeta sitting in the living room, my to my surprise. He looked a little shocked, but quickly put on an aggravated voice, "Oh, it's you. Bulma said you were here…" I raised an eyebrow, shrugging off his attitude and spoke, "Nice to see you too after all these years". He grinned a bit, and I knew that somewhere deep down he was a little happy to see me, but I knew far better than to rub it in. I started walking to my room when I heard 2 sets of feet running towards me, seeing Trunks and Goten playing happily, then smiling brightly when they saw me, shouting at the same time, "Alix is home!" I laughed a bit as I kneeled down, hugging them each warmly. Vegeta glared a bit, not being very fond of loving treatment like this.  
  
I walked to my room, the boys at my heels talking and asking questions, "Where were you? What'd you do? Did you get anything? What happened?" I laughed as I sat on my bed, the rambunctious duo seeming very eager to hear about my day, even though it'd be mostly a lie. 


	5. World Tournament

~A/n~ this is the missing chappie! I jus realized that between chap 4 an 5 there was a strange gap…I jus figgered out what it was…I forgot to load this chappie! Lol, sorry for da inconvenience!~  
  
They smiled as I told them I saw an old friend and walked around the town, having a very good day, but not getting into details.  
  
I awoke the next day, talking to Bulma and spending the day with her, showing me the town and having an over-all good time. We got home later that night, carrying bags of clothes and other items. Trunks was asleep, and Vegeta was in the training facility, as usual. Bulma laughed as we unpacked our things, deciding we we're going to watch some movies.  
  
We stayed up for a few more hours, laughing and talking until about 2:30am. Vegeta had already stopped training and gone to bed, so Bulma and I decided to do the same, bidding each other goodnight and tucking ourselves in.  
  
I woke the next morning at about 9:30am, feeling very energized. I got dressed and headed out for rehearsals as would become usual. I spent the next 2 weeks with basically the same routine, getting up, talking with Bulma and Trunks, occasionally exchanging a few words with Vegeta, and then going to rehearsals. A couple of times I would stop off to see Chi Chi and Goten and Gohan, talking with them for a while.  
  
The day of the tournament finally arrived, and we had learned that Goku would be coming back for one day, much to everyone's excitement. I had told everyone that I was leaving the day before the tournament, so they had no idea that I was going to be in the tournament.  
  
I arrived early, staying with Kai and Kabuto as they prepared for the tournament, looking for the Z fighters, who came after a while, looking around for Goku. I noticed Tien wasn't there, but assumed he had just grown away from the group as some do. I saw them walking around, having already registered. I noticed a small girl with Krillin and 18 who I later discovered was their daughter Marron.  
  
I needed to get ready, though, for the opening act, so I walked to where the fighters usually enter, wondering if the Z fighters would get to see me, because they needed to qualify, I knew they would, it was just a matter of how long it took them to get there. I waited at the fighter entrance, seeing everyone lined up. I tried not to laugh as Vegeta completely demolished the machine, chuckling a bit as Kai waited for his turn to qualify, very confident he would despite his appearance. Everyone except Gohan and Videl (from the Z fighters) had qualified, so they went to watch the junior competition.  
  
I waited for a little longer, extremely anxious to get out there and do my thing, and have fun doing it. The announcer came out and welcomed everyone, then proceeded to introduce me. Kai wished me luck as I walked out, in my wig, contacts and outfit to the fighter's arena. I waved to everyone, smiling brightly as people clapped and cheered. I spotted the Z fighters and decided to keep an eye on them as I performed.  
  
I had a microphone attached to headphones I wore on my head so I could move around easier. The crowed quieted a little and I yelled, "Welcome to the World Martial Arts tournament! Are you ready to have some fun?!" Everyone cheered and I grinned, yelling again, "I can't hear you!" Everyone got even louder and I knew I had their attention, so I began, doing my Kung Fu Fighting song for the first one, adding in some of my own moves, wondering if the fighters noticed. Piccolo seemed a little skeptical as I performed, making sure my necklace was tucked away enough so it wouldn't fall out from under my shirt.  
  
I finished after a few minutes, breathing hard, the crowd cheering loudly, clapping and yelling my name. I smiled brightly as I walked off, taking my headphones off and planning on going to where Goku and the gang were and maybe talk with them. I waved goodbye to Kai and walked onto the stairs, smiling at people who were congratulating me. I got to the platform where the fighters were watching the junior competition. I waved slightly as I leaned against the railing, noticing Piccolo keeping an eye on me, guessing he had a feeling it was I. 


	6. Suspicions Arise

Krillin smiled and looked over, "That was great, but where'd you learn a few of those moves?" I laughed nervously as I thought something up,  
  
"Oh those? Wow…I just uh…um…I made them up!" I sweat dropped as Piccolo narrowed his eyes at me and I quickly turned back to the fighting, sighing at how easily Trunks and Goten got to the finals, as we all knew they would.  
  
The boys finally got to face each other and I knew it would be vicious from the way they fought when I was with them. I went down to prepare for my turn dancing, seeing Gohan and Videl finally getting to the rest of the fighters to watch Goten and Trunks. I saw Kai again and took a deep breath, noticing his stern look focused on two of the fighters, both with the letter "M" on their foreheads. I whispered in his ear, "Is something wrong, Kai?" I snapped out of it, shaking his head and dismissing it with a wave of his hand, "Oh, nothing, just sizing the competition up". I smiled and noticed that they were both meditating, but I felt a very eerie and dark power that made me shiver.  
  
I looked back and noticed that Trunks had gone super Saiyan now and knocked Goten out of the ring, winning the fight. I cheered and smiled, noticing Kai was still watching the fighters, a look of concern on his face. However, I didn't have much time to think because I was approached by Jewel, the most obnoxious man I believe I have ever met, "Hey there Kitty cat…" I rolled my eyes and looked over, my arms crossed in front of my chest, "Look, here's the deal: Talk to me like that again and I can swear you won't be walking for at least a month, got it?" He chuckled a bit and grinned slyly,  
  
"Oh…the tough kind eh? I like those…" I narrowed my eyes, the exhibition match between Trunks and Hercule still going on, "You asked for it…" and with that, I punched his stomach, causing him to keel over with pain, considering I hadn't even attempted to hurt him. Kai grinned as I leaned back against the wall, waiting for my turn as Jewel crept away slowly.  
  
The match ended with Trunks getting a punch at Hercule and almost killing him, although the ass Hercule pretended as though he was fine; what a weasel. I stepped out as they walked off, putting my microphone back on and walking on stage, the crowd cheering once again as I noticed Piccolo and Vegeta watching me closely, making me nervous. I shrugged it off and got the crowed hyped up again, smiling and warming up. For my next song, I did the remix to Pink "You make me sick", singing and dancing more than showing off moves this time.  
  
I finished and walked off once again, the Z fighters now ready for their turns and the fighter entrance. I hesitated as I walked by, Piccolo watching as I passed, seeing my tattoo. I leaned against the wall as the first fighters were called out, Krillin being one of them. Piccolo walked up to me, "You may be able to fool the others, but I know who you really are, Alix". My eyes widened as I looked at him, making sure no one else heard,  
  
"You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" He shook his head,  
  
"No, just as long as there isn't a need to". I sighed, relieved.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo, you're the best". He grinned a little as he walked away,  
  
"Don't mention it". I smiled as I went back to watching the fighters, seeing it was Kai (or Shin as he called himself for the tournament) and Piccolo's turn to fight.  
  
It took a minute of a showdown on the ring until Piccolo finally figured out just whom he was about to fight against. Because of this, he refused to fight, much to the confusion of everyone else. I grinned a bit, sort of hoping that Kai could have fought, having never really seen him fight anyone but myself before.  
  
The fighters asked Piccolo what was wrong, but he didn't tell them, keeping to himself until Vegeta yelled at him, revealing Kai's identity. They seemed shocked as he refused to indulge his real purpose for being there, although satisfying my suspicion he was there for more than a fight.  
  
Next out were Videl and Spopovich. Everyone expected that this would be an easy fight and Videl would kick ass without even trying, but everyone was wrong. I knew right from the start that this would get ugly, sensing the power level of Spopovich right away and knowing that no human with the amount of training that Videl had would be able to beat him. The fighters watched in horror as Videl was almost killed, Gohan rushing out to help as she was carried away.  
  
I started to get a bad feeling about all of this, wondering how he was so strong, but also what scared me more was that Kai seemed scared of him. The fights continued and it was soon Gohan against Spopovich, Kai watching with anticipation, I by his side. We soon watched as Spopovich's friend captured Gohan, and had the energy drained from him by Spopovich. When the others tried to help, Kai urged them to stop, "No! Don't! You need to trust me that he'll be ok!" Goku seemed very upset, and I now knew for a fact something was deadly wrong. Gohan feel to the ground, very drained as the duo started to fly off.  
  
Kai looked at Goku and the others, "I need your help, or something terrible will happen, I can explain to you on the way". They all agreed and Kai turned to me, the others watching, "Alix, you need to come as well, I can only do this with the help of a Dragon Saiyan with your power". The others gasped as I sighed, taking my wig off, determined to help, "Yes Master Kai". I grinned and everyone looked even more confused as I took my wig off and contacts out and tossed them to the side.  
  
I started to fly up with Kai and everyone followed as we started our journey, all unsure as to what was going on. 


	7. Begining of Buu

Kai started to explain to us the story of Buu and Babidi and everything that went along with it. I became worried, not really for my own sake but for Kai's. I didn't want him to get hurt, but the way things were going it seemed like a very likely possibility.  
  
We eventually caught up with the two men that Kai claimed were working with Babidi hid as we saw 2 others with Babidi. I was curious as to who they were, but not even Kai seemed to know which in itself gave me a bad feeling. I was even more disturbed when the two men from the tournament were very violently killed. I gasped a bit, my hand covering my mouth. I hadn't seen such dark, ruthless power since the Supreme Kai of Darkness.  
  
The man who had red skin looked up towards our hideout, spotting us and grinning, "Master Babidi…I believe we have some company". We all cringed a bit and Babidi looked at his friend, "Deborah…Please show our visitors up there we don't approve of being spied on". He grinned slyly as Kai's eyes widened as he looked over at Kabuto, having the same bad idea as I.  
  
Deborah flew up to where we all were, quickly getting to Kibito, singling him out, and blasting him without harming us, although killing him. I jumped to my feet, as did the rest of the group, all in a great state of shock. I yelled, "Who do you think you are?!" And Kai grabbed my hand quickly, pulling me back,  
  
"Alix! Don't do this…we can't risk you fighting and causing an explosion to release Buu! You must stay calm!" I looked at Deborah angrily and stepped back, doing as Kai told me out of habit from when I was under his guardianship.  
  
Babidi cackled a bit as Deborah flew back down, a stern look on his face, "Well, well, if it isn't the rat Kai! Just the creature I was hoping to see!" I clenched my teeth, my patience wearing thin with these bastards. Kai glared, "We won't let you release Majin Buu…do you understand?" Babidi seemed delighted by this answer because he laughed, his voice very obnoxious and high-pitched, "Oh no? I'd like to disagree with you there, rat! I think he will come out, and when he does, he can kill you all! How does that suit you?" He laughed again and quickly walked inside a small- looking spacecraft with Deborah.  
  
Goku looked over at Kai, "Should we go inside?" Kai stood for a moment, thinking hard, "Yes, I believe we should, but we need a few people to stay outside just in case…" Piccolo nodded at Kai,  
  
"Krillin and myself can stay out here while the rest of you go inside. Hurry!" Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Kai and I nodded, walking down towards the entrance, carefully examining the inside, then stepping in, watching our backs, not exactly trusting Babidi at the moment.  
  
A room light up and we looked around, seeing a door at the far end and what looked like an exit in the middle of the floor, Kai sighed, looking at us, "Babidi is going to test us with his strongest fighters, if we pass, we can get to the next level of the ship. There are 4 levels, but only 3 stages; Babidi is on the bottom floor. As we beat whoever appears, we will be allowed to pass". Vegeta smirked a bit, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Well why don't we just blast the damned thing open? It'd be much easier that way!" Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Vegeta,  
  
" We can't risk it! Any slight disruption could hatch Buu, and we can't have that!" I looked around, "Well, we should decide who's fighting then" Kai looked at the floor,  
  
"I forgot to mention that all the energy lost is absorbed to help Buu…" I sighed and leaned against the wall, "Great…just peachy…" Vegeta looked over,  
  
"Quit you're whining, Woman, I can beat them all". I glared, hating to be called "woman".  
  
I slowly walked over, Vegeta smirking, I looked at him, "What did you just call me, Vegetable?" He glared as I called him this, Goku seeing the obvious tension right away, came and separated us, "C'mon guys, we're all on the same team here, we need to get along." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and walked to the other end of the room, leaning against the wall, Vegeta sniffed, "Well one thing is certain, I'm fighting first, got it?" We all nodded and looked as the hatch where the fighters were to come out began to open. I raised an eyebrow as the creature from before stepped out, he addressed himself as Fui-Fui, claiming he would be the first and last fighter, but Vegeta stepped up, eager to get going.  
  
Vegeta fought hard, even after the gravity was changed, killing Fui- Fui almost as easily as Trunks had defeated Frieza. The hatch in the middle of the floor opened again and we all hopped down, deciding Goku would go next. I didn't want to fight because I was scared that I'd release too much energy, causing Buu to be able to hatch.  
  
We landed on the next level and Goku smiled, looking around, Kai unbelieving that the fighters were actually eager to fight, nor did they seem to be taking it seriously. I chuckled to myself, leaning back against the wall, waiting for the next fighter. After a few minutes we saw a very large, and extremely ugly creature appear, who looked very destructive.  
  
He and Goku battled it out for a while until suddenly we were transported to a pitch-black planet, the home planet of the creature. He fought Goku until Goku went Super Saiyan, creating light. We quickly learned the creature ate light and energy and tried to eat all of Goku's. Luckily, Goku had plenty to spare, so he charged up as much as he could, causing the monster to explode from eating too much. I grinned, seeing how easily he was defeated. We were transported back to the room and the hatch in the middle of the floor opened again, allowing us to get to the final level before Babidi and Deborah.  
  
We all hopped down, deciding Gohan could fight whoever was next. Kai looked at me and whispered, "Alix…I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone is used to winning now…what if Babidi sends someone we can't beat?" I grinned a bit and looked down, "These guys don't lose…" He sighed a bit as we all waited for the final fighter to appear. Before the hatched upon an hour or so later, I started to feel a strong dark energy. It wasn't strong enough to be alarming, but it did rival with Gohan's own power level.  
  
I watched as the hatch opened, revealing Deborah, the man from before who killed Kibito. Gohan realized he was in for more of a battle than his father of Vegeta had faced. They started fighting, immediately being transported to a different planet so they could fight without any problem. We all watched, as the battle seemed fairly evenly matched, neither fighter having the upper hand.  
  
After a while, Deborah stopped, deciding to go back, leaving us saying that he and Babidi had found the ultimate fighter. I was a little confused because it seemed that if Deborah had gone longer, he might have come close to defeating Gohan, so why did they need another fighter, especially one stronger than Deborah? I assume Kai figured out what we were all about to learn because he had a look of shock and terror plastered on his face as he turned to Vegeta. 


	8. A premonition of fear

~A/N~ this is a really boring chappie to do, along with the last, which is why they've taken so long, lol. I appreciate th support I've been getting, and I hope you guys like it, even though I really don't, although th next chappie will mos DEF be exiciting ^.^ ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched as Vegeta suddenly grabbed his head, making grunts of pain as he stumbled a bit, Kai running up to him. The rest of us ran up as well, very confused as to what was happening. Vegeta started getting louder, gripping his head, his eyes shut tightly as he made loud noises of pain, the type of noises so horrible I can't even describe them as anything other than that.  
  
Vegeta went Super Saiyan now, falling to his knees in pain, gripping his head harder than before. Kai kneeled down next to him, a stern look on his face as he spoke, "Vegeta! You need to fight this! The past is the past! You're different now!" I stared, in total confusion, figuring Babidi was trying to kill him through his mind. Goku stood, watching, concerned about his friend, "Supreme Kai, what's happening? Is Babidi trying to kill him?" Kai shook his head slightly,  
  
"Worse, he's trying to control his mind, make him a slave". We all gasped a bit as Kai continued to try and do his best, although Vegeta was looking like he was going to give in.  
  
We all jumped back as Vegeta cocked his head back, letting out an extremely loud yell, still on his knees. We flew back as the power he emitted grew immensely, dust surrounding him, blocking him from out view.  
  
After the dust and everything else disappeared, Vegeta lifted his head, an evil grin plastered on his face and Majin Buu's insignia burning on his forehead. I clenched my fists and my teeth, angry now, not as much with Babidi but with Vegeta, knowing he had let himself get taken over because he immediately began to disobey Babidi, and this meant he still had control. He refused to kill us, as Babidi requested, but instead kept babbling about wanting to fight Kakarot, or Goku.  
  
We were again transported to a more suitable place to fight in Babidi's eyes; the World Martial Arts Tournament arena. I looked around as the people watched us, confused as to how we had gotten there. Vegeta grinned, holding his hand out towards one side of the audience, sending a blast and killing who-knows how many. I gasped as Goku glared, Vegeta then holding his palm towards Goku, preparing another attack, wanting to make Goku fight him, force him into it.  
  
He shot the beam directly at Goku, and as much as Goku tried to reflect it, he couldn't. He dodged it, causing the blast to hit another part of the audience, once again killing countless innocent people. I winced as Kai attempted to break them apart once Goku agreed to fight. Goku actually threatened to kill Kai in order to get to Vegeta, which caused Kai to back down.  
  
Goku said he'd fight Vegeta only if we were given a better place to fight, one away from people. His request was granted and we were immediately transported to the area outside of where Babidi's ship was, Krillin and Piccolo standing nearby. Kai looked at Goku, "While you fight Vegeta, Gohan, Alix and I will try to at least rupture Buu's shell before he hatches. It is better than him gaining full power". I nodded, getting ready to blast the hatch open to where Babidi and Deborah and Buu were.  
  
Just as we were about to blast it open, the door opened up, and I figured Babidi knew Buu's shell might rupture if it were to be disturbed, and didn't want to risk it. We shrugged a bit, carefully flying down to the next level, prepared for anything, especially more fighting.  
  
I landed, looking around, then seeing a giant glowing shell to my right. Kai and Gohan landed next to me, seeing it as well, Kai was the first to speak, "That's it…that's the shell Buu is in…" I glared, looking at it, and then turning my head as I heard the annoying, high-pitched voice of Babidi, "Well well…if it isn't rat Kai and the little children from before". He cackled a bit and I glared, extremely pissed off now. I looked at Babidi, "You better take that back before I beat the shit out of the pathetic body of yours you little ass!" Babidi looked a bit taken aback as Kai grinned a bit, knowing my temper would have steamed up sooner or later. Babidi looked at me, glaring now, "Don't you worry little darling…My Buu will take care of you soon enough!" He yelled out a spell and we once again were transported back outside, Krillin and Piccolo standing nearby, watching.  
  
I rolled my eyes a bit as I looked at Babidi, then at Deborah who was standing very officially at his side. I could feel the energy of Goku and Vegeta very strongly, knowing that if we didn't act fast, Buu would hatch, will a full supply of energy and pose a very big threat to us all. I didn't even think of the threat that Babidi would cause me, unaware of his ability to read my mind.  
  
Gohan looked at the power meter as we all stood in a classic stare- down, I not even aware of the power being transferred to Buu. Gohan let out a yell, going Super Saiyan and sending a large blast at Buu's shell, seeing that it had gone to the full level of energy. I shielded my eyes as I stepped back, the shell Buu was in now flying in the air from the force of the blast.  
  
I moved my arm away from my eyes and looked up, the dust clearing and Buu's shell open, but completely scorched. Kai's eyes widened as he watched, Babidi and Deborah looking in shock as we looked around for Buu, although unable to see him. I looked around, turning as I tried to see where Buu was, but he was nowhere in sight. Gohan looked in the sky, making a startling discovery, "Up there! Look!" He pointed to a strange pink cloud that seemed to be forming into a shape. I got a very awful feeling from it, Gohan glared, "It's got nothing but dark energy coming from it…it's terrible!" I nodded, unable to speak, too concerned with what was going to happen.  
  
Soon enough, the cloud formed into a very large, pink creature, which I assumed to be Buu. I looked at Kai, "Is that it? Is that Majin Buu?" Kai glared at the creature who was now humming and dancing, hopping around, "Yes, that disgusting creature is Majin Buu" I looked at him, trying to comprehend how something that looked so cute and seemingly weak could possibly scare Kai so much.  
  
Majin Buu hopped around for a while more, humming, and grinning when he slowly walked up to Deborah who had been insulting him for a good 10 minutes. Buu grinned very evilly, causing me to shiver, then punched Deborah's eyes hard, and making my jaw drop. From there he completely trashed Deborah, sending him hard into a cliff.  
  
I gasped, looking at Kai, "Oh my god…" Kai turned to me, looking desperate as Babidi gave him orders to kill us, "Alix! You need to do something!" I nodded, a determined look on my face as I stared at Buu who was slowly approaching us, knowing I would need to go all out, show my powers, and maybe even try to go further. 


	9. A floodgate is opened

*~A/N~* I finally got my favorite section up! This chappie is aweesssooommmeee! Hehee, as you'll see, I had lotsa fun wit dis! This is so short cuz its sorta like an intro into her nitemare, but dun worry, I'll be writin the next chappie while ur reading dis one! ~.^ *~a/n~*  
  
Kai glared at the pink demon as Buu bounced up to us, humming, acting very child-like in general, he looked at me, "You no fun…you go bye-bye!" He grinned again with the same evil grin he gave Deborah and I quickly jumped away, knowing something would happen and not very curious to stay around and find out what. Kai and Gohan followed my lead, and just in the nick of time because Buu punched as hard as he could forward, turning when he saw we were gone. I powered up to level one right away and flew at Buu, my leg outstretched, kicking him hard across the face.  
  
When I landed, I looked over and saw Buu filling the indent I had made, I yelled to Kai and Gohan, "Get yourselves out of here! It's too dangerous!" Gohan lowered his eyes I stood in defense, waiting for Buu, "NO! We're not leaving you! We're a team and we won't do it!" I tried not to smile, but had to quickly get on defense as Buu ran at me, punching my face hard.  
  
I flipped into the air and landed, rubbing my jaw, the punch hurting. I knew Buu was strong, but this showed me that I needed to push myself further to have a chance against him.  
  
I sent a few energy blasts at him, a few going through him, and a few missing. He stood there for a minute, and then filled up the holes in his chest and I knew this would require the same strategy I took when I beat Cell. Buu would need to be completely demolished with no signs of life left. We continued to fight for a while now, and I started to gain the upper hand after going level 2, my hair in a long golden braid.  
  
Kai watched, very shocked as to how much I had surpassed him in strength and what he believed I could do. I still wasn't able to reach level 3, however, and I thought I would have to. The battle between Buu and myself was a very hard-core one. I fought harder than I ever have, my power only slightly above his though. Babidi saw that I was starting to win the battle, and knew that if I did, Buu would more than likely be destroyed for good.  
  
Buu and I had paused our fighting, staring each other down as I tried to regain a little of my lost strength. I felt a little sting in my head, as if someone was going through it, but not gently like Kai did, this was painful and brutal, seeming like whoever was doing it was looking for something. I glanced over to my right and noticed Kai and Gohan looking at me, a little confused as I tried to get whoever was in my head out. I looked to my left and saw a grinning Babidi and immediately knew it was him, but I didn't know why he was doing it.  
  
The pain started to get worse and I couldn't shake it, no matter how hard I tried. I looked over at Kai and mustered, "He's…going…through my…head" Both their eyes widened as I feel to my knees, suddenly all the pain and hurt from my past flooding back to me. I fell to my knees, clutching my head from the pain, remembering all the hurt and death I witnessed as a young girl. Kai knew what he was doing because he had also seen my past. Babidi was forcing open the floodgate I had taken so many years to close. He knew my memories were so painful to me and that because I had never dealt with them properly, never grieved or cried, they had been building up to unimaginable nightmares.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, seeing scenes from when I walked into my sister's room and watched her die, then running away from my home. I opened my eyes, hoping to stop seeing it, but the scenes wouldn't stop, they kept coming with such force and pain I could do nothing but watch.  
  
I heard some talking around me as Kai ran to my side, holding my hand, "Alix! You need to get through this! You're so strong! I know you can beat this!" I looked at him slightly, half-believing, half-not. I heard Babidi's cackle and looked over, squinting, "Well, well rat, it seems as if you're top fighter will be out of commission for quite a while!" He laughed evilly, continuing to force his spell upon me. Kai growled as he looked at the sorcerer, "You can't do this!" Babidi grinned,  
  
"Oh no? Watch this!" He shouted the spell and the memories began to burn as the rushed through.  
  
I cocked my head back and screamed, the pain more than I could handle, and slowly I drifted helplessly into the nightmare I had tried so hard to prevent. 


	10. Nightmare's come true

I quickly passed out, now a slave to the nightmares.  
  
I felt nothing but pain now as I watched, paralyzed as my past memories of hurt and death played by as if in a movie. I was lost in the dark void I had tried so hard to fight against. It was like a nightmare I had no way to wake up from.  
  
I watched myself get brutalized by the Supreme Kai of Darkness's minions, especially Jack. He always went the extra mile to try and hurt me even more; he's the one who gave me the scar on my arm. I couldn't stop myself from seeing and feeling the pain I had tried so hard to fight. I could hear a few voices and noises around me on the outside, but they had no way of overpowering the hate around me; only I could do it.  
  
I felt myself suddenly falling, darkness and cold the only things around me, stinging me sharp. I saw my deepest fears of my friends and family being killed actually happen, but in my mind, unable to stop it. First Trunks, then Goku, then Bulma and Chi Chi, then Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo. The same dark figures were killing everyone. Tears streamed down my face as the figures turned around, the evil grin of Skid and his "friends" watching me, holding knives dripping with the deep red liquid I knew all too well.  
  
I hit the ground now, finally stopping but still crying, in the fetal position on the ground. I couldn't even stand, the pain, dark and hurt all too much for my mind to handle. Now I began to see flashes of people, the first was that of a tall woman with a nice figure. Her hair was a dark brown, her eyes green like my sister's; it was my mother, I knew it was. She looked down at me in disgust, raising an eyebrow, "You're a disgrace, Alix, a goddamn disgrace!" I cowered back; my eyes open but seeing nothing but darkness.  
  
I stood weakly and looked over, now seeing a man with blonde hair and a deep stare, his eyes the same as mine; he was my father, "You're going to die and there's nothing you can do…nothing". He disappeared as I turned, suddenly appearing outside, standing on the edge of a cliff, high up in the air. I could feel the warmth of the sun shining on me, but I still felt cold.  
  
Suddenly, the cliff gave way and I began to rapidly fall, unable to fly. I closed my eyes and reached my arms up for something, anything to grab hold to. I thought for sure I was going to die, but just as I was about to give up hope, a hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me up onto a ledge.  
  
It was a very muscular grasp, but I couldn't see who it was. He helped me up onto my feet and I now was on solid ground. I looked at him and saw my same deep brown eyes and hair; it was Adam. He smiled a bit, "You're not going anywhere but home, sis. Those guys need you just like I did before". I swung my arms around him, hugging him tightly, knowing that even though I was dreaming, this was really he in spirit.  
  
We hugged for a while and I spoke, "Thank you…you saved me". He shook his head, "No, you saved me, I'm just returning the favor". I laughed through tears as he took my hand, "You're needed out there". He motioned to a door and I nodded,  
  
"I know, just promise you'll be back", he smiled,  
  
"I promise". We hugged once again and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I slowly walked through the door.  
  
The next thing I knew I was laying in a soft bed, alone in a small, dimly lit room that made me think of Dende's lookout. I rubbed my head as I sat up, moaning a bit. I heard footsteps running to the room I was in, then saw Krillin poke his head in, "Alix! You're awake! Thank god! We need you, almost everyone is gone! I need to explain what happened…"  
  
I sat up, having known something was wrong, but when I saw Krillin's expression of utter and total fear, I knew it was bad. He explained how Buu had absorbed Gohan, Goten and Trunks and now had become so powerful that when Gogeta (Goku and Vegeta fused) tried to fight him, even they lost.  
  
After that, Buu had been destroying the world, killing everyone and anyone, only Krillin had survived because the fighters had kept him with me so that when I woke up, I could help, knowing I might be the last and only hope. Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma, and Chi Chi had all been killed by the maniacal demon, who was now even more powerful because of absorbing a few of the Z fighters.  
  
I clenched my teeth as I heard him speak, glad that Dende was still alive as well because we would need the Dragon balls to restore all the life lost, not even I could resurrect the entire planet Earth.  
  
I stood up, pulling a capsule out of my pocket, Krillin looked over, "Alix, you can't fight, not yet. You just went through that entire ordeal…you may be strong but you'd be an even match with Buu, and with all the energy you lost, you'd probably die!" I grinned, opening the capsule, "Thank goodness for Dragon Senzu beans then!" Krillin scratched his head in confusion as the capsule opened to reveal a large bag. I reached in, pulling out my sword, clipping it around my waist. I then pulled out the bag with the Dragon Senzu beans and ate one, feeling my strength very quickly restoring.  
  
Krillin watched, sensing my energy returning as well, he grinned, "Leave it to a girl to have all the necessities…" I laughed a bit, then turned, walking out of the room and heading to the edge of the lookout. Krillin followed, looking at me, my hands clenched and my eyes narrowed, he turned serious, "What are you going to do now, Alix?" I looked over,  
  
"I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did…and then I'm going to kill him". And with that, I jumped off the ledge, letting myself free-fall for quite a ways, Krillin following close. 


	11. Facing the Demon

**a/n** I would just like to thank you guys ('specially mai biggest fan *cough* Lexi *cough* ) hehe… I originally wasn't gonna type up this fanfic, but im glad I did! Hehe and jus ta letcha know, I have the rest of the story planned out, its jus a matter of getting it typed up! ( well thanks for being awesome readers and I hope ta keep your attention for a while to come! P.s. mai name is alix.. ;) so you can beat alix, not dragonkitty with chop sticks! Hehehehe…**a/n**  
  
I really wasn't exactly sure what to do. I knew that Buu was a tough opponent before I left, but now he had absorbed Goten and Trunks which meant a major challenge for me, unknowing it would test my limits.  
  
Krillin looked over, "Just a warning: The Earth looks terrible, entire cities and countries have been wiped out, it's mass destruction taken to a new level…" I shuddered a bit as he told me, getting into view of the Earth now. I paused, powering up enough to hover in the air and look down at all the towns. A thick black fog covered the Earth, despite the sun shining above. Buildings were nothing but dust and bodies littered the ground like trash in the city.  
  
It was awful, a truly disturbing site that I hope never to see again in my lifetime. I closed my eyes, landing now, Krillin beside me, "I know it's awful, but use that as your weapon against Buu" I sighed, looking at the ground. Krillin walked over, holding my hand, "He killed my wife and my daughter, Alix. He even killed all my friends…you need to beat him, you're the only one that can…" I chocked back a few tears, realizing that Kai was dead as well; my father had been killed.  
  
I let go of Krillin's hand and glared, clenching my fists, "Let's go find that bastard…" He looked at me, seeing the glow of determination in my eyes, knowing that I was going to do whatever necessary to bring everyone back. I opened my eyes and searched for a power level, noticing a very strong one coming from a few miles to my left. Krillin felt it as well and we immediately took flight, heading to where Buu was.  
  
As we were flying, I glanced over at Krillin, "Krillin, when we get to Buu, I want you to stay as close as possible without being seen, and if something is to go wrong, I want you to destroy my necklace, then as fast as you can, head to Dende's". He looked a little confused and was about to speak when I narrowed my eyes, "Please don't ask or question this, just believe me that you need to do it". He nodded, sighing as Buu came into view.  
  
He was much different now, although still pink. He looked muscular and his clothes were a little changed. I nodded to Krillin and he quickly ducked away behind some boulders considering we were out in the open. Buu smirked evilly as he saw me, turning towards me, his voice cold, "Ah, it's you again, the weak one from before…Alix was it?" I glared,  
  
"You want to see weak, look in a mirror you disgusting piece of shit…right now all I'm concerned about is getting rid of you once and for all". He narrowed his eyes at me, not liking the fact that I was actually standing up to him. Buu stepped closer to me, "Are you challenging me?" I grinned,  
  
"Something like that" and immediately lunged at him, punching his face hard, leaving a large dent.  
  
He stumbled back a bit, filling the gap, "That's it, you little brat!" He lunged his fist at me and we started fighting. I quickly went level one, but soon found that even at that level, I wasn't strong enough to beat him. We continued fighting; Buu had the upper hand for a while as I quickly went level 2, firing a hinotama at him as hard as I could.  
  
I took a deep breath, watching as the dust cleared, only to reveal Buu standing tall, a hole in his chest. Within a second, he filled the gap, tilting his head and grinning darkly at me, "It'll take more than a few puny shots to beat me, little girl". I glared, taking a deep breath and continuing my assault.  
  
He punched my gut hard, and then as I doubled over, he kicked my back, sending me hard into the ground. As I struggled to get up, I looked over at him, seeing him sneering down at me, preparing a Final Flash attack. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling a rage building inside of me as I lay there bleeding and aching. Buu had killed the people I loved, destroyed the Earth like he had done to so many other planets, and now, I was going to be added to the list. I couldn't let that happen! I wasn't going to die! I had to live, to avenge the death for all those who had died at the hands of Buu, and suddenly, my urge to live turned into a raging fire deep inside.  
  
All the years of pain and anguish, all the times I was pushed around, hurt and almost killed, and all because of the fact that I couldn't go further. Well not anymore, I was going to live and I was going to get rid off Buu. I stood up fully as he continued to prepare the attack. I clenched my fists and stared, ready for it, knowing that if I died now, I died trying and not just laying on the ground crying like a baby.  
  
Buu immediately sent the blast down right on me and I stood in its path, waiting for it to come down. I let out a loud scream as I held out my hands; using all the strength I could muster to deflect it. I felt power burning like a frenzy inside of me as I stood my ground, the blast pushing me back. I could feel my brother's presence cheering me on, I could hear my sister telling me I could do it, and for once, I believed it.  
  
Within an instant, the rage snapped, sending my power level soaring and allowing me to throw the blast right back at Buu. He just barely dodged it, but when he looked down at me, a look of awe plastered on his face as he stared at me, my hair long and golden and flowing freely around me, no longer in a braid. I grinned; I had finally reached level 3. 


	12. The battle ends with a new begining

He stared, not believing what he was seeing. I knew he could feel my level and sensed that I was far above his and possessed the ability now to beat him. Buu struggled to get a few words out, "But…how…?" I grinned, looking at him,  
  
"It's easy…you allowed me to get to level 3, so now, I'm going to kill you" He glared as I flew up, kicking his head so hard that it spun around multiple times.  
  
I continued to pummel him, getting out all the anger I had held in, and having already grieved, only anger remaining. I shot a few blasts at him and my power seemed endless, as if I could continue forever, but I knew I would need to destroy him completely. I landed on the ground and got into position, "Kameh…" Buu looked frightened as I continued, my power soaring, "Hameh…" He had no time at all to block me as I let out a loud yell and shot the blast at him, "HA!!!" I sent the ball of energy hurling towards him, the largest and most powerful energy attack I had ever created.  
  
I kept it up, putting all my energy and hate and anger into it, determined to rid the universe of the evil creature. He couldn't block or reflect the attack and was completely engulfed in the energy, his body and all his own energy getting obliterated, never to come back.  
  
I stopped now, after about 10 minutes of keeping up the attack, my energy drained completely. I feel to my knees, going back to normal, then passed out just as Krillin came running over.  
  
The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing 2 little bodies asleep and holding onto me. I rubbed my eyes a bit and found I was at Goku's home and Goten and Trunks were holding onto me, fast asleep. I smiled down at them, thinking how peaceful and sweet they looked, assuming the Dragon Balls had brought everyone back.  
  
The sky was velvet black, sprinkled with stars; the night air was warm and calm with an occasional breeze. I smiled lightly as I slipped out of the bed quietly as to not disturb the boys. I checked the clock and saw that it was about 12:30am, wondering if anyone would be up.  
  
I carefully walked down the hall and saw a light on, assuming it must be somebody. I poked my head out and saw Bulma and Yamcha and Chi Chi, all talking with each other. I smiled as they saw me, "Hey guys…" My voice was groggy but they all smiled happily and walked over, hugging me. Bulma looked at me, "You've been out for a day now". I nodded, Chi Chi speaking,  
  
"Krillin told us everything…and we can't thank you enough for what you did, you saved us all". I smiled softly, sitting down with them and talking some more, but not telling anyone about my nightmare.  
  
We continued to talk for most of the night, and had some great conversations. After a little while, Yamcha looked over at me, "Alix…when do you need to go back? I'm sure they're really upset back…erm…forward or wherever…" I laughed a bit then sighed, looking at the sun slowly beginning to rise from the east, "I'll probably leave in a few hours". I looked back at them and suddenly felt an urge to stay, but I also longed to go back home. I knew I couldn't be straddling between the past and present, so I realized this would more than likely be my last visit, but I decided not to tell them.  
  
They nodded, looking a little sad that I had to go so soon, but they knew I had to. I thanked them for a wonderful visit and Chi Chi laughed a bit, "Oh, I'm sure it was great!" We all laughed as well and I hugged them good-bye, feeling an urge to cry and tell them I wanted to stay, although keeping a solemn face the entire time.  
  
I walked back to where the boys where before I decided to go and found them sleeping away in the bed where I had been. I pulled a necklace out of my pocket as I walked over; it was a cerulean heart, the one my sister once wore. I smiled as I ran my thumb along it gently, then crouched next to Trunks and slipped it around his neck, fastening it.  
  
I smiled and stood, knowing he'd take good care of the necklace, just as I had done. I gave a note to Bulma and asked her to give it to Trunks when he got older so he'd understand it more. She agreed and I got into the time capsule, ready for my trip back home, ready for all the new challenges that awaited me, now with the confidence and knowledge I needed to go on and live my life as best as I knew how. 


	13. A universal understanding among friends

***a/n*** I have decided to continue the story because I have some GREAT ideas for it that I don't want to start a new story with…ALSO I am going to try and do a LEMON chappie (there ya go lexi-chan) so don't criticize if it really bites, lol. Im gonna try mai best and hope that you all like it! And by the way…what do you guys think of the name "Aiko"? hehehehe…no more hints! ;) ***a/n***  
  
The ship floated into the air and I waved to the few people who had been below me: Bulma, Yamcha and Chi Chi. I sighed and closed my eyes as the ship whirred quickly, zooming off back to the future like I had done once before, my outlook on life dramatically changed from before I arrived.  
  
After a few seconds, the ship landed in a grassy area nearby Capsule Corporations. I opened the hatch and stepped out, smiling and closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. I still had some cuts across my body and my outfit was quite tattered because I had hardly enough time to get changed or even heal myself.  
  
As I turned to my side I saw Trunks, frozen still as he watched me. I couldn't help but smile, as I was overwhelmed with a passionate and complete love that seemed as if it would never end, like a waterfall flowing into a raging river. I ran to him and swung my arms around him and he joyfully picked me up and spun me around a few times, finally setting me down and looking into my eyes, brushing a few strands of my hair gently away, "I missed you so much Kitty…I couldn't stop thinking about you". I smiled brightly as I looked back into his sparkling, gentle blue eyes, feeling as if nothing could make me look away.  
  
He leaned in and gently kissed me, holding my face lightly with one hand and the other around my back. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. The kiss lasted for a few minutes when we finally did break away. He took a good look at me, hoping to see the woman he loved in perfect condition, instead, he saw a battered girl with cuts and bruises going deeper than just the skin. His jaw dropped and he looked very upset, "What in the name of Kami happened to you?!" I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, knowing he'd definitely need to sit down for this one.  
  
He carried me back to Capsule Corporations (Despite the fact that I could walk just fine) and gently laid me down on the velvet blue sofa in the living room. Bulma ran over, Vegeta looking as though he didn't care, but watching me just the same. Chi Chi, Gohan and Goku were all called over, along with everyone else. I knew I could share my story with these people, well, not the nightmare bit.  
  
They all gathered around, asking if I was ok. I felt like royalty, even though I really was, as they all talked to me, checking on me all the time. I assured them I just fine, but they all really wanted to know what happened, so I decided to tell them.  
  
I sat back up, Trunks sitting next to me while I gripped his hand for support, everyone I knew and loved surrounding me. I started the story slowly, about when I first got there and continued on, explaining everything. I left out what I saw in my nightmare because it was too painful to think of without crying, but I knew I'd tell Trunks later. They listened closely to me, being very respectful throughout the entire ordeal; I even think I saw Vegeta look sad.  
  
When I was finished, I looked up at everyone, tears on my cheeks and Trunks with his arm around me tightly, holding on. I spoke quietly, "So that's what happened, all of it. That's why it took me so long to get back". Bulma looked at me,  
  
"We're all glad you're ok now, Alix, and you're safe now." I nodded, sniffling. I stood after a few minutes, laughing off a bit of the building tension, "Well I should probably be going to rest now and clean up, Kami knows I need to!" Everyone knew I still felt troubled by the experience, but let me go anyways.  
  
I walked towards my room, not seeing Trunks following behind. I walked in, dropping the capsules onto my dresser and just broke down crying. Everything I had held in finally came out in the form of my sobs and tears. I felt a warm embrace as I sat on the floor, knowing it was Trunks. I gripped onto him, crying for a steady half-hour, not breaking away once, nor did he.  
  
After a little while, I calmed myself down and broke away from the hold, looking at Trunks who was watching me, "Thank you…" He smiled softly and warmly,  
  
"Don't thank me, babe, I love you too much to let you go through this alone". I smiled at him, so incredibly happy I had someone like him in my life. He pushed some hair back behind my ears and I closed my eyes, holding onto his strong hand, having not felt his warm, gentle touch in a while. 


	14. Love and bliss to a new level

**a/n** this is short because it's the "lemon" chappie…tell me what you guys think and get more people to read it! Hehe **a/n**  
  
He leaned in and kissed me deeply, moving his arms around me as he did so. I kept my eyes closed as he gently slid his tongue into my mouth, making the kiss deeper. We both stood as we continued kissing, his arms holding me tightly as I held him closer to me, feeling him pushing against me.  
  
He carefully, while kissing, moved his hand to the door and shut it, then quickly locking it. I could feel him grin through the kiss, wondering now if we were finally going to take our relationship further. I had never gone past kissing with anyone before. I felt his hand reach up my tattered tank top, rubbing my back hard.  
  
I was gently pushed down onto the bed now, my heart racing, my love and desires for him surpassing what I could ever dreamed they would. I slid my hand up his back and dug my fingers deeply in, but not enough to hurt him. As I did this, he moved down to my neck, kissing hard, sucking a bit as he went. I kept my eyes shut tightly, feeling nothing but bliss. I moved my other hand up his shirt, then moved one to his chest, moving over every toned, beautiful muscle I could.  
  
My hands then pushed his shirt up and over his head, causing the kiss to stop for a moment as I tossed it to the floor. He paused, looking deeply into my eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked gently. I nodded, feeling a need for him like nothing I ever had before. He smiled and leaned back in; tearing my shirt off of me, given it's already destroyed state, and tossed it next to his. He then continues kissing me deeply, his hands moving softly down my firm stomach, then to my jeans, unbuttoning them and carefully sliding them down.  
  
My heart raced faster as I kicked off my jeans, then moving my hands down to his own pants, still kissing deeply and passionately. I un-did them and moved them down, glancing slightly down, my eyes widening as I noticed the true enormity of him. He pushed me harder against the bed, kissing even harder as he moved his pants off, sliding deeply into me.  
  
I gasped at first; it wasn't as painful because I had been a fighter, so therefore my exercising had already prepared me for such a thing as this. The pleasure I felt is indescribable. I closed my eyes tightly, gripping harder as he moved in and out of me, going faster as he continued on. I made small noises of pleasure, hearing him make deep groans as he continued on, holding me close to him, moving even faster now.  
  
My body grew tenser as I felt every part of my body throbbing with pleasure, feeling him inside me was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I got a little louder, gripping onto him, as he kept moving, even faster now. I felt my body suddenly explode with pleasure, getting much louder with my moans at this. I felt Trunks hold tighter to me as he climaxed as well inside me, slowing down after.  
  
We stopped now, catching our breath as he collapsed beside me, his arms around me still. My hair was sticking to my 


	15. A strange realization

My hair was sticking to my neck because of the perspiration from all the action. I smiled softly as I lay on my side, Trunks against me, his arms gently around me.  
  
He kissed my neck lightly, "I love you, Kitty. With all my heart I do…" I closed my eyes, feeling his breath against my neck, "I love you to…" I felt his smile and heard him sigh softly as I drifted happily off to sleep in his safe, warm grasp, feeling nothing but bliss and love.  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sun shining warmly on my face, Trunks also still asleep with his arms around me. I smiles happily as I looked at the black clock by my bed. It was 8:42. I slowly and carefully slipped out of his grasp, careful not to wake him but also not worried that I would, knowing how deeply he slept.  
  
I picked up my jeans and underwear and slowly slid them back on, grabbing my bra that had been tossed across the room and clipping it around me. I picked out a new shirt considering Trunks had destroyed my old one. The thought of it made me grin, remembering that night made me smile, causing me to pause and close my eyes after I had slipped my white Capsule Corps shirt back on.  
  
I opened my eyes back up and turned to the bed, seeing Trunks still lying down, asleep. I smiled softly, noticing how handsome he was, seeing all the features of his body as he slept. I walked over and grabbed his clothes, folding them back up and placing them on the shelf.  
  
As I bent over to get my belt that was lying next to the bed, I felt a hand slap my behind. I immediately jumped up and turned, seeing Trunks lying on his back, his hands behind his head, grinning, "Nice ass". I laughed a little and leaned down, kissing him lightly. He smirked as I stood back up, "That was wonderful last night". I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, touching his face lightly, "I love you…" He smiled, holding my hand, "I love you too". I looked into his eyes for a while, not doing much else, feeling captivated by him.  
  
We were startled by a loud and harsh knock at the door, followed by Vegeta's harsh voice, "Alix, do you know where in Kami's name my son is? Is he in there?!" He knocked the door again and Trunks hid under the sheets…or attempted to. I shouted back, "No Veggie…he's out, have you tried to bathrooms?" I heard him grumble,  
  
"I have a training session with that boy. If you see him, tell him to go to the gym at once! Understand, woman?" I rolled my eyes,  
  
"Sure, whatever". I heard him walk away and then Trunks popped out from under the sheets, "I completely forgot about that! I really need to go, Kitty". I nodded, understanding, "Alright, it's ok. Just come back later, ok?" He smiled as he jumped out, quickly getting dressed, "I'll be sure to!" He winked then ran out and down the hall to do a little training with his father.  
  
I made my bed after he left and picked up my old tank top, deciding I should throw it away. I walked out and headed towards the kitchen, dumping my tank top in the garbage can, then walking to the cabinet and grabbing a bagel. I sat at the table and opened the newspaper, looking over the news of the day, seeing if anything mildly important was happening.  
  
Bulma walked in and I looked up, nodding a hello. She smiled at me and said very calmly, "So was last night you're first time?" I almost chocked on my bagel and threw down the paper, my eyes widened as I looked at her, "WHAT?!" She laughed a bit and sat down across from me as I swallowed the rest of my bagel, "It was a little obvious, you know, especially to someone who already HAS done that". I looked at her and sighed, realizing I really couldn't hide anything from here, "Yea, it was." she smiled and continued sipping her coffee, "I know it was Trunks' as well, and I'm glad he shared it with you because I know how much he loves you". I smiled, although still feeling very awkward that his mother knew.  
  
We continued talking for a while longer and I decided I should probably get to work on some of my projects in the lab. I got up and walked to the lab, but decided to visit Vegeta and Trunks in the gym, just to see how things were going. As I walked closer, I could hear muffled sounds of fighting, even a few energy blasts. I was awfully curious as to who was winning, so I opened the door very quietly and peaked in, seeing both men at Super Saiyan levels, but Trunks obviously winning the battle today.  
  
I had a confused look on my face because Trunks' power level was much higher than normal and he seemed a lot stronger. Vegeta had the normal look of determination on his face, except today it seemed stronger; he also looked to be losing the fight. I watched for a while more until Trunks and Vegeta decided to stop for the day, but Vegeta now looked awful while Trunks looked like he had hardly even fought.  
  
I shut the door again and quickly walked to my lab, not wanting them to know I had seen them. It still bugged me, though, how Trunks had possibly gotten so strong in such little time. I also noticed that my own energy seemed a little drained, but I shrugged it off and slipped on my lab coat, getting to work on the latest experiments. 


	16. A proposal of love

~~A/n~~ yes I KNOW its been a while…life has been hectic and I feel REEAALLLYY bad that I haven't been able to update! Also, this is a short chappie (less than a page, lol) so I wanna say sorry aboot that too. Im gonna get back into the swing of things cuz I have more time now, and im DERTERMINED to do this, considering I have a few great ideas in mind to make this THE best story! ^.^ please!!! Get ur friends to read this! Lol, I really want peeps to! I worked hard on this, and im glad I have such devoted fans! I really appreciate it, o btw email me if you want a drawn pic of what alix looks like, I drew one ^.^…enjoy!~~a/n~~  
  
I hunched over the microscope, tuning out the rest of the world for a while, trying to get my mind focused on something other than reality, although I kept thinking of Trunks. I finally did get my mind off of him for a while, and managed to get some real work done. I felt myself feeling very content with my life, finally. I had everything I could have ever dreamed of…well, almost everything.  
  
Trunks walked in after about an hour and a half of working, but I didn't notice him come in, being so into my work. I kept looking into the microscope until I heard a small noise. I turned around and heard it again, but this time I saw whom it belonged to. Trunks was standing nearby holding a tiny, gray and black kitten with a purple collar around it. I smiled brightly and walked over, Trunks handing the sweet kitten to me who immediately began to purr when I held her. Trunks smiled at me softly, as he watched me play with it until I noticed a small note attached to the collar. I curiously opened it up and in very neat writing were the words, "Will you marry me?" I almost dropped the kitten on the ground as I read it, slowly moving my eyes to Trunks, seeing him now on one knee on the floor, holding a small, blue, velvet box.  
  
He looked at me as I carefully placed the kitten down, seeing the ring inside the box. I could hardly speak, everything I could have ever asked for was all being put together now. I could only nod my head yes, holding back tears as he place the ring around my finger and hugged me tightly.  
  
I clung to him, not wanting to let go. He stroked my hair softly, holding onto me as well, the kitten sitting on the table next to us meowing loudly, feeling awfully left out. I laughed a bit, breaking away slightly to pick up the kitten, Trunks smiling as he watched me.  
  
We decided to tell everyone, and so we did, walking out towards the kitchen and seeing Bulma and Vegeta. We smiled happily, telling them, immediately getting congratulated by Bulma, although Vegeta grumbled a little, looking slightly shocked, a murmured a "congrats…" I was still quite a shock from it all, so I sat back in the bedroom, looking out the window, smiling to myself, knowing my life was different. I was happy and I had a family, I felt as if my life were complete. Yet something still bugged me, tugging at the back of my mind, that not everything WAS perfect, although not even thinking about it, hardly having the time to. 


	17. Hell arisen in the form of a man

~~a/n~~ Makin' up for the time I haven't updated! ~.^ enjoy! ~~a/n~~  
  
The whole gang came over to congratulate us soon after, Yamcha and Krillin joking that it was about time. We threw a party as well to celebrate, deciding we'd go out the next day to a restaurant, Bulma and Vegeta offering (well, Bulma actually) to pay for the dinner, knowing it'd be big because we had a few Saiyans with us.  
  
The rest of the night was a blast; we ordered pizza and Chinese food and every other form of take-out we could think of. We laughed and talked over food, staying up until late, reminiscing about our pasts, and thinking forward to the future. Gohan even nagged me once or twice, jokingly that I'd better continue the Saiyan race. I laughed, as did Trunks, having not thought about children yet. .  
  
I decided to go to bed at about 1:30am or 2, very tired by now. Trunks went to bed with me as well, sharing another night of bliss before going to bed even later, sleeping in the same room once again as we would grow accustomed to doing.  
  
I awoke the next day to the sun shining brightly on my face, causing me to wince a bit as I sat up, seeing Trunks laying next to me, sound asleep. I carefully got dressed in my normal jeans and an orange tank top, deciding to go work out a bit. I walked down to the gym, yawning a bit, noticing that I was a little exhausted, but deciding that it was just from getting to sleep so late that night.  
  
I opened the double doors to the smaller gym inside, looking around, not seeing anyone; so deciding I was good to go. I walked over to the Super Punching Bag that Bulma's father had an idea for so it wouldn't brake like all the other punching bags did. I put my hair up quickly into a ponytail high up on my head, then quickly began punching and kicking. I went level 1 after a little while, going at the bag even more than I usually do in the morning, trying to get the feeling that something wasn't right out of my head.  
  
I continued on for a few more hours, finally stopping after I was exhausted…and hungry. I walked out, wiping the sweat off of my forehead and neck, deciding to take a shower first. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of baggy khakis and a "crazy kitty" t-shirt with a picture of a cat on it, the rest of it orange. No one was around that I could see, so I shrugged and hopped into the shower, getting cleaned up, then dressed, then walking to the kitchen, although still not seeing anyone. I shrugged it off, making myself a bagel and some water to start my day off, munching eagerly on it.  
  
No one was coming around, so I decided I'd go on a personal quest to find everyone, laughing a bit to myself at the thought. I walked down the hallway and poked my head into my room, seeing Trunks still asleep in bed, snoring away despite the fact that it was now 11:00am. I shrugged and walked down the hallway more, finding Bulma working on some new projects. I yawned, deciding I was bored and wanted to do something.  
  
I walked back to my room and found Trunks awake at last and getting dressed. He grinned at me, "You look a little bored…" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, "You have no idea…Say, why don't we go out! We haven't been in the city in a while!" A tugged on him, usually very annoying when I'm bored. He laughed and finally agreed to it, heading out on foot as soon as he ate breakfast.  
  
We walked around the city happily, holding hands and laughing, joking around and being the best of friends and the closest of lovers. He bought me some new clothes and I surprised him some small little gifts. I didn't think I had ever been happier in my entire life, smiling and laughing all day.  
  
It was about 4pm when we decided to head back, knowing we needed to get ready for dinner tonight. I turned to the side and froze, seeing who I thought was Jack. I shook my head a bit, thinking it couldn't possibly be him. Trunks paused, tugging my hand a bit, "You ok, Kitty?" I nodded turning back and putting on a smile, deciding I was just a being a little crazy. We continued on when I felt a tap at my shoulder and heard a cold, dark voice, "Excuse me ma'am, do you have the time?" I turned, seeing Zack standing right in front of me, an evil grin plastered on his face, the grin I had thought was gone from my life was now standing inches away, sneering coldly at me.  
  
Trunks, unknowing of who he was, responded for me, "Oh, it's 4:04pm…" I was frozen, my eyes locked on Zack as he continued to stare at me, "Actually…I think its time for a little payback…how about you Kitty cat?" Trunks looked a little confused, tugging at me, "Allie…who is this?" I managed to get a few words out, although still having my eyes locked on Zack, for my own safety, "Remember I told you about Supreme Kai of Darkness and his minions? Well…this is Zack" Trunks glared as he stepped next to me quickly. I saw Jack, Troy, Mack, and Aaron walking over, my heart beating even faster, "How did you…?"  
  
"Get here? Easy enough to do when you're master is one of the most powerful rulers alive…you can accomplish anything. My question to you is did you really think you would be safe for long?" He grinned and I glared, starting to get pissed off at him.  
  
Troy gave a slight chuckle and looked over, "Aww…is the little kitty getting angry?" The rest of them laughed and I clenched my teeth, angry that they had the audacity to do this to me! I looked over at Mack as he decided to give his own comment was well, "She looks old enough that she might be a good fuck now, what do you think?" The nodded in agreement, grinning. I could hear Trunks almost growling and I decided I'd had it, letting out a yell and punching Zack hard across the face, causing him to fall back.  
  
The guys' eyes widened as they saw Zack fall, seeing the blood drip from his mouth as he got up, his eyes burning red. He glared at me and I knew I was in for quite a battle, "You fucking whore! Who do you think you are?!" And with that, he sent an energy blast right at me, in the middle of the city. I planted my feet on the ground and with a little effort, sent the blast into the air and out of harm's way, although seeing that people had noticed this and were starting to panic.  
  
The group assembled more, glaring at me, deciding it was time to bring back the nightmare, thinking I was still just at level 1. I didn't think I could beat them, but I certainly knew I couldn't let them win. They were going to kill me now, not just pulverize me, they were going to kill me and they were going to do it now. 


	18. Fighting against all odds

Trunks tossed the bags he was holding aside and stood next to me. Zack grinned, "Oh, I see you've got your little boyfriend to help you…you're going to need it". He stepped back a bit, powering up. I immediately felt his energy suddenly soaring, surpassing what I had been used to. The others followed suit, powering up as well. I glared at them, "I don't want to fight here…there are too many people around". Zack glared a bit, "Whatever…as long as it ensures a good fight". And with that, he snapped his fingers and instantly, we all appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, not a single thing except mountains and land for as far as the eye could see.  
  
I looked around, Zack had his arms crossed in front of his chest, "This better?" He sneered at me, saying it sarcastically. I nodded, suddenly wondering if the Z fighters would get worried if we weren't around, so I whispered to Trunks, "Trunks, I want you to go back and tell everyone what happened, then bring them back here…I may need some help". His eyes widened and he whispered back angrily,  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you here with these guys alone!" I glared,  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion. If you don't do this, you and I BOTH will die, and then Earth will have no hope". He sighed, finally agreeing, immediately flying up, then away, the minions watching him go.  
  
"I'm glad that extra baggage left, I didn't feel like wasting my energy on him" Troy remarked. I rolled my eyes a bit, standing tall, "I've learned a few tricks since I've been away, this won't be the usual fight you're all used to". I heard Zack laugh as he walked closer to me, and evil grin on his face, as he looked me in the eye, "Oh, don't worry, we know…" He grinned, getting as close to me as he could before I kneed him in the stomach hard, beginning the fight.  
  
I soon saw just how much they knew, immediately going level one, blocking some punches and kicks while trying to get out a few of my own, although finding it hard because there were 5 of them. As we continued, I went level 2, getting some good shots off on Troy and Mack, the weakest ones. We paused our fighting as we felt some energies approaching; it was the Z fighters.  
  
Zack turned to me and glared, then back to the direction the fighters were coming them, slowly seeing them come into view. I was a little relieved by this, considering I was starting to get a little tired; facing 5 guys wasn't at all easy. Trunks was the first to land on the ground, quickly running over to me, Goku and Gohan landing next, watching the minions carefully, trying to sense their power. Vegeta landed as well, glaring a bit as he looked at the guys. Trunks grabbed my hand, seeing that I was a little banged up, and at level 2 already, "Are you ok? We're all here now, we can help". I nodded that I was fine and watched as Aaron rolled his eyes, "Zack, you're not seriously going to let these guys help her?" Zack grinned a bit, an idea sinking into his head,  
  
"No…but I will let them watch her die, add to the fun!" The Z fighters looked a little confused as Zack and Jack together shouted out something. Immediately, Trunks went flying back, as did the other fighters, and were blocked by a force field, making it so that they were trapped.  
  
Zack laughed a bit, dusting his hands off, watching the fighters try to get out, "That was too easy". I glared, quite angry now that he had done that. Zack walked back over to me again, "Now, kitten, on to you". I saw a look in his eyes now that had a little glint of something other than the evil I had always seen; he wanted something else. I looked at him, having a suspicion as to what it was, "Are we going to fight or are you just going to stare at me?" He looked very pissed off at this and started some energy blasts, directing them straight at me.  
  
The fighters watched as I started to get pummeled by the blasts, reflecting them as best I could, even going to level 3 to keep up with them. I was smashed, blasted, kicked and punched harder than anything I had even felt, it was like the first time I had met with them, except magnified by a thousand.  
  
I tried so hard to fight back, giving my all into the fight, although doing it for everyone else, and not myself. I saw Trunks pushing against the field, looking distressed as he watched. Goku looked a little angry, but seemed to be saving his energy, knowing the shield couldn't be broken. 


	19. A new cause worth fighting for

~~an~~ again, im sorry its been a while, ive been a lil busy with things, but def wanted to do this…so did you all think aiko was a nice name? ;) hehehe….well, alix has gotta beat these bastards first! Thanks everyone for yer support! ~~an~~  
  
Even at level 3, I still found that fighting the minions was extremely difficult. They were letting out their true powers and going as high as they could, proving that they were stronger than I. I still fought as hard as I could, but things began to go downhill for me after a while. I was smashed with a very powerful big bang attack into the ground hard, not being able to pull myself up, although trying my hardest.  
  
I heard a slight chuckle and then felt myself being pulled up by my hair, sending even more pain throughout my sore and battered body. I thought I was going to get killed now, that my struggles in the world that I had taken so long to finally repair would mean nothing. I was set down on my knees, being forced to stand. I struggled open my eyes, everything blurry around me, still at level 3. I saw Zack standing in front of me, looking down at me as he always had.  
  
My body throbbed with pain as I watched him pace slowly back and forth in front of me. I heard the yells of the Z fighters who were still trapped, being forced to watch me, knowing there was nothing they could do. Zack grinned as he slowly moved back in forth in front of me, his spiked black hair seeming to be untouched, his now blood red eyes narrowed, his lips curled into an evil grin.  
  
He kneeled down in front of me, touching my face lightly with his filthy hand. I couldn't bare it, so I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what he was doing. He spoke softly as I struggled more, thoughts flowing through my head as I felt fear, a kind of fear I wasn't used to. I heard his deep voice speaking, "Well now, Kitty, it seems as though you're finally caught. All those years of running away will mean nothing, and do you know what else?" I kept my eyes shut tightly until he forced me to open them, the cold stare penetrating into my mind, "Those friends of yours over there get to watch you go through more than just death, if you catch my drift". I shivered, knowing that if I didn't do something, I was going to suffer a fate far worse than death.  
  
I remembered all the times they had brutalized me, beat me until I couldn't stand and then laughed with themselves. I remembered how they had taken joy in killing my sister and how awful they had made me feel about it. The cold, heartless grins stayed in my mind the most, an everlasting reminder of just whom I was fighting against. I was sick and tired of being beaten and watching my family and friends perish because I wasn't good enough! I had had enough!  
  
The minions still circled around me as I realized I wasn't going to let this happen, I was doing this for myself this time, and only for me. I was going to rid my life of these fucking bastards and I was going to do it my way. No one was going to save me, no one was going to cheer me on, I was doing this for me. The earth around me began to shake as I felt my power growing inside me like an addiction. It began to engulf my body; the need for revenge and power began to take control.  
  
I clenched my fists and suddenly, Aaron, who was holding me, flew off. The others were sent flying away as my power began to rage inside. My eyes flashed from blue to green, then staying on green. My hair began to grow shorter, making itself go into a braid, streaks of silver covering the gold until it was all silver. Smoke swirled around me as I stood, screaming as I finally reached level 4. 


	20. The tables are turned

~~an~~ once again I'm sorry for the delay :-\ life has been hectic, but theres a lot more with the SKID chappies comin' up! ^.^ you have to wait an see…but the mysterious skid MIGHT JUS' make an appearance… ;) read an find out! ~~an~~  
  
The dust settled and I saw the faces of awe staring at me, as I stood tall, grinning a bit, feeling my level above theirs. Mack glared at me as I stood there, looking down on them. He looked at me; "You think that little show of lights is going to save you from getting killed?" I grinned as he flew at me, fist outstretched. I stood firm as he punched my face as hard as he could. I stood firm still, the punch having absolutely no effect on me. His face turned into that of fear, for the first time, I saw him scared, scared just as I had been when they fought me, and I wanted to see it more.  
  
I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, then snapped it, breaking it with one hit. He yelled out in pain as the others stood and watched, the Z fighters frozen as they watched me. I smirked to myself, saying to him, "So…who's the weak one now?" And with that, I threw him into the air, flying up as well, then elbowing him back down into the ground hard, creating a large crater.  
  
He struggled to his feet as I landed right in front of him, his little friends standing nearby, unbelieving what was happening. I glared at him as I held my hand in front of his face, sending a blast at him with little effort, disintegrating him on contact. The blast itself creating more of a crater, shaking the earth from its power. I grinned as I floated, the dust settling and his body completely gone, my arm still outstretched to where I had aimed.  
  
The minions watched me in the air as I floated, a stern look on my face, eyes still fixated on the crater. I slowly shifted them towards where Jack and the others were standing, looking somewhat frightened. I smirked as I walked over to them, their eyes carefully fixed on me, "Well, who's the weak one now?" Jack stuttered to get words out, "But…how? I thought…" I chuckled a bit  
  
"You thought wrong, and now, I'll make you pay for the years of pain and torture that you put me through, although you'll never fully understand just how I felt". My eyes narrowed and my voice got harsher; I was going to kill them and had the full ability now to do so.  
  
I instantly began my assault on them, kicking Jack extremely hard in the gut, sending him flying back through a few rocks, landing a few hundred feet away in a pile of rubble. The other saw this, well, Troy, Aaron and Zack that is, and started attacking, mostly in fear for their own lives at this point. I kneed Jack in the head, grabbing his arm as he stumbled and threw him into Aaron, sending them both backwards. Troy ran at me, sending a large blast with him, a look of fear and determination on his face that I used to wear when facing them. I easily reflected the blast, sending one of my own back at him from close range with extreme power, killing him as it hit him.  
  
Aaron and Zack sat up, a pained look on their face. I knew they were starting to feel what I had always felt, but I still wanted more; I wanted to quench the thirst for revenge that was fueling me, coursing through my veins. Jack wasn't in sight anymore, but that didn't bother me, I still had Aaron and Zack. I watched them, as I stood tall, seeing them start to form a large KI blast. I planted my feet firmly in the ground, determined not to be defeated, even knowing I wouldn't be.  
  
They let out a loud yell as they sent the blast directly at me, putting all their energy into it. I smirked to myself as it flew at me; I held out one hand and with a little bit of effort, deflected the blast over my head. Their jaws dropped as they tried to regain their lost energy, a look of despair now replaced the determination, but I wasn't about to stop now, I had only just begun my revenge.  
  
I flew at them, my knee bent as I kneed Zack hard across his already battered face, causing him to fly back. I then turned to Aaron and double fisted his back hard, sending him deeply into the ground, creating another crater near Mack's. My attention was drawn back to Aaron as I saw him standing, trying to muster up another energy blast. I ran at him this time, punching his gut, then kicking him across the face and sending him backwards. I held out my hands and yelled, "Final Flash!" Sending the blast of energy at him, hitting him directly.  
  
As the dust died down, his limp, now lifeless body appeared, bruised and battered on the ground. I turned back to where Zack was, seeing a fist hurl at my stomach, although not dodging it. I let it hit me, noting how it did absolutely nothing. A grin crossed my face as I looked at Zack, seeing him stunned as his eyes met mine, our roles switched from what they had used to be. Right away I kicked his side hard, punching him and kicking a little before I finally took pity on him, blasting him to nothing. 


	21. Silent death and cold life

~~an~~ I apologize for this being so short, but it sort of needs to be, considering what's gonna happen, as youll guess from readin' this. I promise more is on the way and I hope to keep your attention for a while to come! I don't think this story is ever gonna end! Lol, well, have fun reading. Oh, by the way, when someone is speaking through their mind, its shown with '…' not ".." ( bai! ~~an~~  
  
I walked forwards a little ways, my eyes scanning the scene around me as I looked for Jack, knowing he was still alive and hiding somewhere; I could feel his KI. I carefully began to walk forward more, my eyes looking at everything that moved, seeing the Z Fighters were still in the force field because Jack was still alive. I called out a bit, "Oh Jacky-poo…Where are you…?" I had a mocking tone in my voice, taunting him the way he had done to me, amusing myself in knowing he was lurking somewhere, afraid to come out.  
  
My eyes darted to a pair of rocks nearby, seeing some movement near them. I spotted Jack stepping out slowly, his eyes locked on mine. His muscular body was somewhat damaged now from the hit from before and obviously seeking to try and finish his job. I glared at him as I walked closer, "What are you going to do now? All you're 'friends' are dead and you know I'm stronger than you…" He chuckled a bit, making me a little angrier, "Oh kitty…you'll never get it. You can't win, even if you do kill me and set all your friends free, you're still never going to win". I had a confused look on my face as I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about, although having a sinking feeling as he continued. "Zack, Aaron, Mack, Troy and myself were hired by the Supreme Kai of Darkness for 2 reasons, and those were to get you stronger and make you angry. Skid knew that you would one day become powerful, maybe even rival his own, so he got the idea that if he could capture your mind, make you obey him, he would be invincible. You could be his one-person army, destroying all who came in his way. My job was to lead my group into toughening you up while also creating hatred in your heart so you would be able to be captured by Skid when the time came. So you see, all of us knew we had a risk of dying, killing us would be your final test to see if you would be a worthy slave for the Supreme Kai of Darkness!"  
  
My heart sank and an extreme fear consumed my heart, knowing he was right. I glared angrily, thinking that if I just killed him, it would all be over and I could go home and live my life, not worrying about Skid. I let out a yell, powering up, staring at Jack as he smirked at me. I flew fast at him, kicking his head harder than even, punching his gut, kneeing his back, and then finally sending a lightning flash at him, killing him as it shot through his heart.  
  
I feel to my knees, the force field holding the fighters back had been broken and Trunks was running over, the others slowly looking around at the open field of destruction. I felt Trunks wrap his arms around me, hugging tightly as I stayed at level 4, still afraid that Skid would come back to get me, as Jack had said. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, that someone was looking at me, hunting me as if I were prey. It was then I heard a voice echo inside my head, a deep, cold voice, 'The time has come to make you mine'. I immediately jumped to my feet, eyes darting as I turned in circles, the Z fighters watching me.  
  
Goku looked at me concernedly, "Alix, what's wrong? Are one of the minions still alive?" I couldn't respond. My heart was racing just as it had done the night my sister was killed. I felt the presence of something colder and more evil than even the minions, more sinister than Buu or Cell. The energy that radiated from it stung with pangs of cold horror. It felt like nothing in the world could ever compare to, and I knew it was the Supreme Kai of Darkness and I knew what he wanted. Me. 


	22. A startling new revelation

~~a/n~~ ok, just a few things. Im sorry for th delay, but ive been really busy *kicks her teachers* lol…anyways, ~….~ means a flashback, and also, if this seems really weird, its cuz I wrote most of it while I was violently ill :-\ fun fun, lol. Enjoy! ~~a/n~~  
  
I managed to get a few words out, choking them up, "It's…th-…the Sup- …Supreme Kai…. of…of…Darkness…." They all froze, looking at me as if I knew where he was. Believe you me; if I had known where he was, I wouldn't have been turning in circles searching for him.  
  
My attention was turned to an open area nearby, the others watching as well, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan standing next to me. I saw a figure step out, his outfit looking very familiar. The pants were very baggy and shimmered a purple or violet color, the vest he had on was a deep red with the letters S.K.D on the chest in cursive. Under the vest was a blue spandex-like shirt covering even his hands. His face looked identical to the Supreme Kai's, along with his height. The only difference was his hair was gray with black streaks, he was much more muscular, and his eyes were an icy blue.  
  
I shivered as he walked forwards, his eyes fixated on me as I heard his voice, although the others couldn't, 'I know that you realize who I am so I won't bother to explain myself. You also know why I'm here so there's no use wasting my precious time with that either'. His arrogance immediately angered me and I narrowed my eyes, sending back a message to him, 'What makes you think you're so much better?' I heard him laugh out loud, "Because I am. I've kept you on the run for the most important years of your life and kept you in constant fear for most of your normal, adult life. So, yes, I am better than you, and deep down, you know it". I glared, clenching my fists, refusing to surrender to him.  
  
"No…I don't know it. All I know right now is what I see and what I see is a coward who's been hiding in the shadows all this time, making his minions do the dirty work". I heard him growl as I spoke, angered that a girl such as myself would have the audacity to talk to him like this. I had seen his kind before, and I wasn't scared. I had just defeated the 5 terrors in my life and I wasn't about to give up now.  
  
My attention was drawn to Krillin as I heard him speak, "You bastard! You won't be able to win, not with all of us here!" The Supreme Kai of Darkness paused, glancing around, sensing all their power levels, then nodded, "Perhaps you're right, little man," he grinned, "so I'll make things fair. I'll put all of you in a force field, that way, I'll be guaranteed a win!" He laughed evilly and shouted the same spell as Jack and Zack had before, except his had more strength in it.  
  
The Z fighters were harshly thrown back and a silver shield in the shape of a large box surrounded them. By now they were used to this, so they didn't bother fighting to break it. Vegeta snarled a little, not liking the feeling of helplessness, given his nature. I felt their eyes on me as Skid and I circled each other, sizing up the competition. I knew he was strong, but I didn't want to show to him I was scared, knowing he'd use that to his advantage.  
  
"I've waited for this day for a long time…After I get you under my control, no one will be able to stop me. Not even your friends." He grinned as he looked at me, my fists and teeth clenched. I managed to mutter out a few words, "You have to beat me first!" And with that, the fight commenced.  
  
Kicks and punched flew from both Skid and myself. I don't normally like admitting when I'm weaker, but I felt something inside me telling me that if I wasn't weaker…I certainly wasn't stronger than him either. This meant that I needed to do something drastic, and I had an idea as to what I could do.  
  
I flew at Skid extremely fast, my foot outstretched. I kicked him hard across the face, then flew behind him and kneed his back, then landed and sent a large KI blast at him, knocking him away. As he flew back, I sped into the air, remembering an attack Master Kai had taught me in my younger years  
  
~"Use this attack only if you have to…It drains your energy very quickly, so use it either as finishing attack or as one when you have no other options…"~ His words of wisdom echoed in my head as I floated in the air, making my body perfectly straight. I knew now that if this didn't work…nothing would. 


	23. The ultimate sacrafice

~~an~~ this is making up for the times when I didn't update…enjoy! It gets kinda sappy though…lol ~~an~~  
  
A shimmering, purple, circle shield surrounded me as I began to concentrate my energy into the attack. My hands were in fists in front of my chest, getting in the formation now. Small crackles of lightning formed around the shield as I saw Skid standing on the ground now, waiting for my attack. My energy began to shoot up as I closed my eyes tightly, saying, "Blue…lightning…FLASH!" and with that, I shot out a flash of practically un- blockable blue lightning at him. It was made of pure, concentrated energy, so one hit could kill a normal human or greatly hurt a Saiyan.  
  
The flash hit Skid head on, but I wasn't done yet, I need to ensure I was going to win this. I shot out a few more, all hitting him as the first one did. He went flying backwards through a mountain before I was confident he was either dead, or too weak to fight. I quickly ended the attack, landing on the ground, almost all my energy gone from the attack. I propped myself on one knee, catching my breath, expecting the Z fighters to come running over. But this never happened. I looked up and instead of the shield being gone, it was still strong as ever, proving that he was still alive and fine.  
  
My eyes widened as I went back to my normal level, seeing Skid walking over, confident, although a little battered from the attack, "Well well well…it seems as though you've finally run out of energy. Foolish girl. You should have known that the attack would do nothing to a creature of darkness like myself. So instead, you've left yourself vulnerable to anything I might have to throw your way. Pity, isn't it? You're friends are going to have to watch you're mind get taken over by the thing you've been running away from your entire life". He grinned as he walked closer. I suddenly remembered what Master Kai had told me about Dragon Saiyans when I first met him,  
  
~"Dragon Saiyans all have necklace's like your own that harness their immense power. If the necklace were to be broken, the person's power would consume their body, and more than likely, destroy everything around them for miles. It would be a more deadly explosion than 10 atomic bombs."~  
  
I stood, knowing what I had to do, "You're wrong, Skid. I still have one option left, and thanks to you, I can use it." I glanced over at the Z fighters, safe inside the shield. They wouldn't be released until it was all over…they would all be safe. Skid looked at me, confused, "What in the name of Kami are you talking about? You have no choices!" I shook my head,  
  
"I have the ultimate choice…sacrifice…" He stood frozen as I clutched my necklace, memories of those who I had fought my life for, and those whom I had lost coming back. A single tear slid down my bruised cheek and I looked over at where Trunks was, mouthing, "I love you".  
  
He began to pound at the shield, begging me not to do it, although I could hardly hear him. With one quick tug, I ripped the necklace off, holding it in my hands. I realized that if I died now, it wouldn't be in vain. I had completed everything I had wanted to in my life. I had a family, friends, love, peace, and everything else I had dreamed of as a girl. I smiled to myself as I threw the necklace on the ground, not feeling any more pain or suffering, all my loss would now come back to me in the Other World. I heard Skid begging me not to, but his voice was lost in the wind. And just as I had torn my necklace off, I stomped on it with the last of my energy left, shattering it.  
  
I started to feel the energy flowing inside me like an unstoppable flood, rushing through me. I felt no pain as the white light swirled around me, my energy engulfing me and everything around for miles.  
  
The next thing I knew I was standing in an open field with long, green grass swaying in the wind. I was in a long, flowing white dress, no scars or cuts or bruises were evident. I felt very peaceful as I walked along, hearing some very pretty music, the sun shining above. As I walked along, I saw a girl standing nearby, wearing the same dress as me. I knew right away it was my sister. I walked faster towards her, throwing my arms around her the second I got within reach, hugging tightly. I heard her laugh a little…I had missed that laugh so much, "Hey kitty…it's been a while, hasn't it?" She pulled back and I saw her sparkling emerald eyes looking into mine. I saw the care and love she had given me as a child and I felt like I was 10 years old again, snuggling with my older sister.  
  
I felt so much peace now, so happy and alive. I felt her soft hand touch my face gently, "I've missed you, sis." I smiled, struggling to get the words out,  
  
"I've missed you so much…every day of my life I've thought about you, hoping for this day to come when I could see you again." She frowned a little,  
  
"I don't want to spoil this, but I know I have to. It isn't your time to be here. You're needed on Earth still". I felt my heart sink,  
  
"But I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you!" She shook her head and held my hand tightly, "Believe me, sweetie, if I had a choice, I'd do whatever I could to keep you here. I've been watching over you everyday and everyday I've missed being with you. But right now, you've got a lot of people on Earth who love you and need you, and you need to be with them".  
  
I was crushed, but I knew deep down she was right. I looked at her a final time and she smiled her bright, loving smile, "I love you, Allie- babe, and I'll always be here". She leaned in, kissing my forehead gently, then disappearing in a flash of light. 


	24. Things far worse than monsters

~an~Well howdy ho everyone! Sorry its been so gosh darn long, stuffs been busy, u kno th drill, well, enjoy, more to come asap! ~an~  
  
I looked around and the field I was in began to swirl and mix with the sky, everything spinning around me, flashes of light everywhere. I let out a scream and when I opened my eyes, I was laying on the ground at Kami's lookout.  
  
I sat up, breathing hard, looking around. The Z fighters were standing around me, and nearby, were the dragon balls. I assumed they had brought me back using the dragon balls. I sat on the ground, suddenly feeling Trunks' strong arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly. I smiled, closing my eyes again as I wrapped my own arms around him, remembering why I was meant to be on Earth.  
  
Trunks helped me back to my feet and I was swamped in more hugs from the rest of the group. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Trunks all hugged me; I even think I saw Vegeta smiling a little, although still staying away from all the nauseating affection. I felt overwhelmed in love, smiling brighter than I ever have.  
  
After about 10 minutes of laughs and a few hugs, Bulma smiled, holding my hand, "Let's get you back home, I'm sure you're starving!" I laughed, and then looked over at Goku as he said, "Mmm…food! Sounds good to me!" We laughed even more, heading back down to Capsule Corps, thanking Kami before we left. Goku carried Chi Chi and Vegeta carried Bulma as we went back, heading inside for some massive amounts of food.  
  
We all ate a good deal of food, smiling and talking as we ate, all very happy to have this behind us, although I think I was probably the most relieved at the table. At one point, Yamcha looked over at me, "Hey, Alix, since you know you, um, died and all, what happened to you on the other world, seeing as almost all of us have been there!" We laughed for a moment, and then everyone looked back at me, "Well, it was different than what everyone else here has gone through, I think". I put my fork down, smiling very softly, my mind going back to the field, "I was completely at peace with everything…I was in an open field, and I remember seeing my sister". I told them everything that happened, even the smallest details, like the fact that the breeze felt like a very mild spring day and that I saw a few flowers nearby that looked like the ones I had bought with Kat when I was 8.  
  
Things got quiet after I was done, and I felt like I had made everyone fairly mellow, almost like I had saddened the mood. I laughed a bit, seeing everyone very solemn, trying to brighten the mood, "Excuse me, but I see a great deal of food on the table, and I WILL eat it all if you guys don't! Believe me, being dead builds up an appetite!" They all laughed a little and slowly got back into a good mood, eating more once again, talking and laughing and having genuinely a good time.  
  
After dinner was over and we had discussed other people's travels and experiences in the Other World, we decided we should be heading back to our respective homes for the night, but making sure to meet back tomorrow for the party that had to be postponed because of…um…certain evil villains who needed an ass-kicking. Everyone congratulated Trunks and myself once again and headed home, Krillin and Yamcha making stupid, sly remarks as usual. I laughed a little and gave them each a hug, budding farewell.  
  
As everyone left, I got up and helped Bulma with the dishes. She looked over at me and asked, "Allie, I want you to wear a really nice dress tomorrow for dinner". I almost dropped my plate on the floor, my eyes widened, "I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS???" I saw Bulma sweat drop,  
  
"Well, yes, it's a very fancy restaurant. You do own a dress…don't you?" I thought for a moment. The only time in my life I had ever worn anything remotely resembling a dress was when I was 8 and my sister took me to a nice part of town and I wore my little girl's sunflower like dress. Other than that, I owned absolutely nothing that could even be slightly considered nice.  
  
I shook my head, "Bulma, I don't even own nice PANTS!" She laughed a little and shook her head, "Well, I guess we have to go dress shopping! You'll need a wedding dress too! Oh yes! And we need to find bridesmaid's dresses! And- also…" I slowly backed away, ducking around the corner, the reality of our wedding finally hitting her. I sighed, thinking, "I don't like dresses…I can't stand them! I don't even like makeup! How am I supposed to go out to dinner tomorrow, let alone get married!" I sighed walking to my room, the thoughts flooding in and out of my head. 


	25. Danger lurks beyond the corner

~a/n~ yay! I finally get to work on my story! *dances around happily* yayayaya!!! Hehehe, don't mind me, lol. Well, anywho, I'll keep updating now probably more on a regular basis! ( OH! And remember to read "worlds collide" by myself and demondancing (check her stuff out too, it rocks) well, read on! ~a/n~  
  
I sat on the edge of my bed, holding my head in my hands, wishing that I could just have things be normal, for ONCE in my life at least. I heard a knock at the door and looked up, seeing Trunks walk in carefully, "Hey honey…what's the matter? You look a little upset? Has Vegeta been talking to you again?" He sat next to me, putting an arm around me. I laughed a little, "No, it's just I'm getting nervous about everything. The wedding, my life, having a family…" I sighed heavily, Trunks stroking my hair gently as he kissed my head, "Don't worry quite yet. Let things happen before you start to get upset, ok?" I nodded, smiling a little,  
  
"Alright". He grinned, standing,  
  
"That's my girl. Well, I gotta run, promised mom I'd help her!" He waved, walking out and I sighed again, looking out the window.  
  
I sat for a long time, just staring at the stars in the sky, a velvet look to the deep blue above me. I don't even know how long I sat, just staring, allowing myself to remember my past and even cry when I needed to, allowing the pain to make me stronger. After a while, though, I decided to go say goodnight to Trunks, walking by his room. As I walked, I noticed he wasn't there, which struck me as odd. It was almost midnight by now and he was usually asleep by 11 at the latest. I decided to take a stroll by the gym before going to bed, not wanting to stay up all night in search of Trunks.  
  
A few doors passed me as I walked down the long halls before I got to the gym doors, pausing to see if I could hear fighting. I became confused as I listened, and heard muffled sounds, but sounded like struggling. I opened the door, seeing a huge flash of light then flew backwards. I shielded my eyes, standing back up, running in. The light died down quickly and I looked around, seeing Trunks standing alone, grinning, in his black tank top and black pants; the normal attire, "Trunks…what in Kami's name was that?!" He smirked, walking over,  
  
"Oh nothing, just a new technique baby". I raised an eyebrow. He had never called me that name before in the years that I had known him, "Baby?" He smirked, getting closer. I continued to back up until I was against the wall. He touched my face, "Yea, baby". And with that, kissed me extremely deeply and hard, pushing me a little more against the wall.  
  
I pushed him back after a moment, "Trunks, what's gotten into you?" He scowled a little, walking out, "Just wanted to have some fun, my Kami…." I raised an eyebrow as he stormed out, going to his room. I scratched my head a little, wondering what had gotten into him, and also still confused as to what the bright light was. Had I not been so tired, I most likely would have stayed and wondered, but I went to bed, feeling very exhausted suddenly.  
  
I awoke the next day, feeling very refreshed and awake. My peace, however, was short lived because the next thing I heard was Bulma and Chi Chi banging at my door, inviting themselves in, yelling and screaming something about going shopping. My eyes widened as they pulled me out of bed, still in my baggy, velvet pajama pants and gray t-shirt. I tried to wriggle free, "Hey! Wait a minute! I don't want to go shopping!" Bulma giggled and Chi Chi turned to me, "Oh Hush! You need a dress and we're going to get you one!" My eyes widened more and I yelled, finding my powers really weren't helping get away from them.  
  
The day I had dreaded had finally arrived. They put me in the car and locked the door, heading for the mall to go i clothes shopping /i. Even worse, it was going to be for dressed, the one thing I hated most in the world to wear. After about a half an hour, we pulled up to the mall, Bulma and Chi Chi dragging me out of the car and into the mall, or hell, as I like to call it. Every store we passed caused me to shiver, other than the weaponry store, that is. After a little while we finally got to the dress shop, causing me to gag, wishing I hadn't wanted to go to dinner in the first place. We walked in and I saw Bulma and Chi Chi's eyes light up as they ran around, grabbing dresses coated in pink, glitter, or sequins. I carefully snuck away from them, deciding to look at the more simple dresses. I browsed through the racks calmly, quickly passing over the glitter, pink and sequins, finally stopping on a nice, black one.  
  
I smiled as I examined it. It was silky and black; Japanese style. It had a neck so I was happy with that, deciding to try it on. I walked into the dressing room, slipping into the dress very carefully. I smiled confidently as I walked out, examining myself in front of the mirror. It was sleeveless. The top half clung tightly to me, exposing curves while it flared out past my hips, a slit going up to my thigh on the right side. Bulma and Chi Chi had followed me in and gasped as they saw it, causing me to turn a little red. Bulma squealed, "Oh Alix! It's amazing!" Chi Chi readily agreed, nodding,  
  
"Trunks won't be able to take his eyes off you!" I turned redder, smiling, agreeing to let Bulma buy it for me.  
  
We picked up some hair sticks and healed, strappy sandals for me before we left, finally deciding to head back home after a few hours. We walked back into the house, talking and laughing as we ate lunch. I thought to myself how I hadn't seen Trunks since he had stormed out last night, slightly worried. Chi Chi looked at me, "Alix, are you ok? You look a little upset". I shook my head, sighing,  
  
"Well, it's just that Trunks got mad at me last night and I'm not sure why. He seemed really different." Bulma laughed,  
  
"Oh, he was probably just around Vegeta too long!" I faked a laugh, something inside me knowing it was more than that; something was off.  
  
Chi Chi went home a little while after to baby-sit Pan for Gohan and Videl. Pan was about 2 by now, and already showing her mother's determination and strength, not to mention her father and grandfather's appetite. Bulma went to go work on her project, her daughter Bra in her arms. Bra was about 1 now, and Vegeta, despite his hard, outer core, was very in love with his adorable daughter, spending much of his time with her, always watching out for her.  
  
I headed over to the gym again, figuring I'd find Vegeta and Trunks sparring as usual. I walked into the gym carefully, by now changed into my blue jeans and purple tank top. I saw Trunks sparring alone in the gym, flying around much faster than I had known him to, kicking and punching the air as he sped around, pausing only once he had spotted me. He grinned as he landed, walking over, "Hey baby. I'm really sorry about last night". I smiled slightly,  
  
"Oh, that's ok…I was just worried". He put an arm around my waist tightly and held my face in his hand, kissing extremely deeply, causing my entire body to go weak. He held onto me more, the kiss still going as I weakly moved my arms around his neck. I felt his hand around my waist move a little lower on me, while the hand on my face also began to slide downwards. I didn't want to go any further, especially not in the gym, but Trunks seemed to have other plans. I tried to push him away after a moment, but he only held onto me tighter, his moves very rough and harsh. I pushed even harder, finally breaking away, "What's gotten into you?!" I stood back, glaring, angry now. He scowled; his eyes ice cold, slicing through me, "Trying to have some fun…" I backed up to the doors, even angrier now, tossing him a pissed look, "Well why don't you have some with yourself!" And I ran out.  
  
What i was /i wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? I sighed, walking to the lab to get my mind off things until dinner tonight. I threw my white lab coat on and went to my experiment room, setting up the computer to compile some data. I looked at my shirt, noticing a strand of Trunks' hair on it. My expression turned to that of curiosity and I carefully picked it off, grabbing a test lense, placing his hair on it to see if I could find anything wrong. Maybe he was sick and this was how he was responding. Very carefully, I slid the lense into a slot on the computer, knowing it would take a few hours to get results. Because of this, I got up to work on something else, deciding to come back to it later.  
  
A few hours passed and I was once again engrossed too much in my work to notice Chi Chi and Bulma come in. Bulma grabbed my arm, dragging me away from my work, "Come on, Allie! It's time to get ready!" I protested slightly, but I knew I really wasn't going to win. Both women dragged me into a bathroom, dumping a bag of hair products and make up out, going steadily to work on me, as I tried not to cry or scream.  
  
Finally, after a very excruciating hour, they were done. I stood in front of the full-length mirror hardly believing the reflection in the mirror was I. Bulma and Chi Chi grasped each other's hands as they watched me, looking me over in amazement. The dress hugged the top-half of my body, showing off my curves ever so elegantly. The black liner very carefully placed around them accentuated my dark brown eyes. My face looked very soft and light, my cheeks slightly rosy, my lips very full, colored with a deep pink and lined with an even darker pink. As I looked up, I saw my light brown hair near the top of my head in a perfect bun with a strand of hair along my face. Two red hair sticks held up the bun. On my wrists were 2, sterling silver, very delicate-looking bracelets with Celtic patterns along them. The sandals I had on were strappy and tied up around my ankles, giving me about 2 extra inches of height. The slit up my dress went up to the middle of my thigh, exposing my smooth, firm, slender leg.  
  
I was still in awe of myself as they duo guided me out to the living room, all ready to go themselves. All the guys were talking and laughing, also somewhat dressed up. All talking stopped the minute they laid eyes on me, gasps being heard throughout the room. I rubbed my arm nervously, Bulma smiling brightly, "Well, what do you guys think?" Silence echoed in the room, finally being broken by Yamcha,  
  
"Holy shit! She isn't wearing pants! Will you look at that!" The room erupted in laughter, I even found myself laughing at the truth of the statement. I had never worn anything other than a pair of jeans and a tank top around these guys the entire time I had known them, so this was definitely a change. 


	26. A stranger in the house

~~a/n~~ Yowzers! It's been waaaayyy too long folks, and I'm sincerely sorry. But good news! I have a lot planned and I am GOING to write! I swear it! _ *looks over at Lexi-chan's chopsticks and eyes widen* YEEP! Looks as though I need ta hurry *sweatdrop* ^__^;;; hahaha! Enjoy! ^_~ ~~a/n~~  
  
We headed out the door, being greeted by the welcomed surprise of a very sleek, black stretch limo. We all piled in, laughing and talking and having fun, although Trunks staying somewhat quiet throughout the ordeal. The restaurant came into view after about a half an hour and it looked wonderful. It had all the makings of a classy, elegant, French restaurant; something none of us were used to. We walked in, quieting down, but still calling attention to ourselves as we got seated. The food was hard to read, all in French, but we managed to get our orders in. As we waited, we began to talk, Bulma smiling at Trunks and myself, "So do you guys know when the wedding is going to be, exactly?" I looked at Trunks, who had a surprised look on his face, "The wedding? Oh, right! Um.we haven't decided yet". I cocked my head to the side, thinking i Odd.I talked to him a few days ago about it, we decided sometime next month./i. I shrugged it off and we all continued talking as usual, stopping once the food came (Bulma knew well enough to order about 10 times as much as the average person for the Saiyans at the table). The food attracted stares from across the restaurant as I tried to eat as slowly as possible to be polite, but having a hard time. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, however, didn't really care about politeness and went straight to work on their meals. After about and hour or so passed, we had finished our meals and we're talking again, preparing ourselves to leave. I glanced over at Trunks, seeing he had hardly eaten 2 plates of food, "Are you ok, Hun? You've hardly touched your food." He looked at me, looking slightly annoyed, "I'm FINE, ok?" I was slightly hurt, but didn't delve into the issue further. We continued talking, finally getting up to leave at about 10pm, some of us more tired than others. We crammed into the limo again, I kicked off my shoes, "God, it'll feel good to get out of this dress!" The others laughed, and Krillin nudged me, "I'm sure Trunks is looking forward to that too!" I blushed and everyone laughed hysterically like that the rest of the way home. We got back at Capsule Corps at around 10:30, having dropped everyone off by now. I yawned, walking in, saying goodnight to everyone and thanking Bulma and Vegeta for paying for everything. I remembered Trunks' hair in the lab and walked over, checking the computer. A confused look crossed my face as I read the screen, "Unidentified fiber". ~That's odd.Not only is it not saying it's Trunks, but it's calling it FIBER.~ I sat down, typing some things into my computer, once again loosing track of time as I continued. I narrowed my eyes, putting my glasses on as I kept searching the DNA. The computer was reading the hair as fiber, like what wigs are made of, but that didn't make sense! ~How was this possible? Unless. ~ My eyes widened as I gasped, standing up, dropping my glasses, "He's an imposter." I heard a cough at the door and turned, seeing Trunks leaning against the door, a smug look on his face, "Took you long enough" I glared, "Where is everyone?" He grinned, "Same place as your beloved Trunks" I walked towards him, "Bring them back!" He laughed a little, grabbing the hand that had just pushed him, "Sorry baby, not in my power to do that". I tried to get my hand free, "Well, then at least tell me who you are!" He tossed my hand free, pushing me back against the table, "I am Takeo, and I have more in common with you than you think". He narrowed his eyes, reaching under his shirt, pulling out a necklace identical to my sister's. I gasped slightly, "But that's impossible! There are no more Dragon Saiyans left in the universe!" I heard laughter and glared at him, "You'd be surprised how many of us there are, i princess /i". My jaw dropped, and I knew I was in for trouble. No one else in the universe, except Shin, knew that I was the princess of the Dragon Saiyans, but he knew. He walked closer to me, pushing me up against the table, "You're coming with me." I was about to punch him when I felt a needle prick into my skin, and some substance get injected. My eyelids grew heavy and I passed out. 


	27. Child of Eternity

~an~ Yes! More to the story! Whoot! :-P enjoy this and keep reading! ~an~  
  
My eyes slowly began to open, although the world around me was very blurry. I winced slightly as I tried to move my arms, but found soon enough that my arms and legs were chained down to a table. The table looked to be made of stone as my eyes came into focus. I tugged slightly at the chains, trying to break free, but felt extremely weak, as if all my power had been drained. I looked to my side and saw all the Z fighters, including Bulma and Chi Chi tied to metal poles, all looking unconscious. I began to get frantic as I looked around more, deciding I was in some sort of cave. I shut my eyes as I tried to calm myself down ~Ok Alix.calm down.take a deep breath. You can't do anything if you get frantic, so relax~ I took a deep breath and opened my eyes; suddenly realizing I had on a different outfit. It consisted of very baggy white pants that became tight around my ankles, a white tank top that was also very baggy, but tight around the upper half of my stomach where it ended. I also realized that I no longer had my necklace on, which would explain my lack of strength. I heard a slight grunt and turned to the side as I saw Vegeta's eyes begin to open, followed by the look of anger I knew too well by now, "What?! Where am I?!" He struggled slightly as I looked at him, "Some cave, that's all I know". He looked up at me as he heard my voice, pausing his struggling for a moment, "This is all your fault!" I rolled my eyes, looking at him, "Thanks for the blame, but I think we have bigger problems. I'm really weakened for some reason, and we're all chained down, so you need to let us go, Vegeta". He glared for a moment, contemplating the dilemma, slightly amused, I think, that I was in desperate need of his help. After a minute, he went Super Saiyan and broke the chains off his wrist, walking over to me, the others still out of it. He looked down at me, "You have some explaining to do". I nodded, knowing I would have to tell them about my background as a princess. He undid the bonds and I sat up, going to touch my necklace for my own reassurance, but became distraught when I found it wasn't there, "MY NECKLACE!" I felt around for it, but came to the conclusion it was taken off. Vegeta looked at me, "What's so important about that thing anyways?" I sighed, sitting at the edge of the table I was just on, "It harnesses my power.without it, I lose it all and my strength is taken away". Vegeta stood in front of me, "So tell me, woman, why are we here anyways? What do these people want with us?" I sighed, not in the mood for this, "I have no idea who they are or what they want, but I think this has something to do with my being Princess of the Dragon Saiyans." He looked at me, a little confused, "Princess? You?" I nodded, hopping off the table, walking over to a large door, trying to see if I could find a way out. "Yea. I'm the decedent of the royal family that existed on planet Krystel until it was destroyed. They fled to Earth some time ago and their positions as royalty meant nothing anymore with the entire race down to a mere handful". I could feel his eyes on me as I sized up the door, looking at the hinges, deciding it wouldn't be much of a challenge for the Saiyans to simply blast open. It was ordinary rock, which struck me as odd. It was then that something suddenly struck me as even stranger. I remembered once seeing the outfit I was wearing in the Dragon Book as the official outfit of the royal leaders. But who would have known that aside from other direct decedents of the Dragon Saiyans? I stopped, realizing that the people we were dealing with were Dragon Saiyans, but I didn't have time to question how they existed. I turned back to Vegeta, "Vegeta, I need you to get these guys free from the chains. Something tells me were going to be in for quite a battle". I saw him grin and I knew he was up for it, always ready for a new challenge to arise. He quickly went around and broke off all the chains, everyone slowly coming to by now. Trunks sat up, looking over at me. I smiled and ran over, hugging him tightly, closing my eyes as he held me in his arms for the first time in too long. "Are you ok baby?" I heard his voice whisper in my ear. "Yea," I smiled, stepping back "I'm ok". I explained the situation to the others and told them everything I knew thus far, although it really wasn't all that much. It had turned out that everyone had been abducted in a way similar to Trunks; a bright, flashing light, and then nothing. That's what I had seen the night I went to find Trunks in the gym. I took it to assume the light had some hypnotic properties. The entire gang sat up and walked over to me as I stood at the door. Yamcha was the first to talk, "I don't want to lay blame here, but since Alix seems to be the target of this, I'm guessing she's the reason why we're here," he looked over at me now, "so you also probably know why we're all here as well". I nodded, first telling them about my being a princess, seeing the look of confusion that I expected cross all of their faces, all but Piccolo's, that is. He looked as if he knew something, and I wanted to know what, but I couldn't ask now. I walked back to the door, looking at the Saiyans, "Ok, first order of business is to break down this door. It's made of stone, so it should be easy". Goku and Gohan nodded, blasting down the door with much ease, what lay before, though, was something out of a movie. There was a long hall, also stone, covered in pictures and some armor occasionally, all of it looking very prestigious and very royal. I began to get a sense of where I was now. We walked down the hallway, not seeing anyone, and I walked over to Vegeta, speaking softly, "I know that you know something about this. and I'd appreciate it if you told me what it is. I may have lost my strength, but my ability to see emotions hasn't left me". He sweatdropped and looked over, sighing a bit, "I've heard about the Dragon Saiyans before you came along, when I was young back on planet Namek. We were told that the race had been wiped out, all but one man, that is. The man was a wizard who had the ability to bring back and army of Dragon Saiyans of the royal family once the Savior Child was born. All the Namekiens believed this to be a myth, so we thought nothing of it. But now, I see that it is truth, and that there is more to this than what you see". He looked back at me with his serious look, causing a streak of fear to run through my body. I had also heard of this, but never believed it. The only reason the Savior Child would be brought here, from what Kai told me, was because she would bear the Child of Eternity. I was pregnant.  
  
~an~ Don't you just love cliffhangers? ;) ~an~ 


	28. Return of the fallen warrior

~a/n~ YES! Im writing! Whoot! :-P well.enjoy! ~_^ ~a/n~  
  
We all paused as muffled sounds of talking came from behind a door. I quickly motioned everyone to fly up out of view as I ducked around a corner, still able to see whoever came out. Two men walked past a set of door, adorned in very lose, silver pants and a tight black tank top, revealing toned bodies on each of them. They carried no weapons, but I noticed what I had been worried about: They both had necklaces just like my sister's. The necklaces showing they were Dragon Saiyans. They continued walking down the hall and I listen to them speak, "Raidon is performing the ritual on the princess tonight" "It is earlier than planned" "Yes, he is worried about the others, of their awakening too quickly" "So she will be killed tonight, along with the others?" "No, her friends will only have their power drained, the princess's death while pregnant with the Child of Eternity will be enough to resurrect the Dragon Saiyan race. We will be able to seek revenge on those who have crossed us once the entire race has come back." I saw them smirk as they opened a large set of doors, leading outside. ~So that's what's happening. They're going to try and kill me in order to bring back the Dragon Saiyans~ The Z fighters all landed back on the floor near me after the two warriors had passed. "What was that all about?" I looked over at Krillin, "They're going to try to sacrifice me to resurrect the Dragon Saiyans, and drain all of your energy as well". Everyone froze, looking at me, still trying to comprehend what I had just told them. I shook my head, "I don't have time to explain this to you, but unless we do something, I'm going to die, and so is someone else". Goku nodded, stepping forward, "She's right. I'm not really sure what's happening here, but I think you can explain later," he glanced over at me, then back to the others "but for now we're going to do what Alix tells us. If the risk here is losing here along with the ability to fight against these guys, it's important we all listen". Everyone nodded in agreement, getting on their fighting faces. I couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that they were doing this not only to help the universe, but to help me as well. I shook my head, getting my fighting face ready as well, knowing I'd need to use my intellect here to make up for my lack of strength. I began to walk forward very quietly, motioning the others to follow, and they did. We crept silently to the door, having the advantage because Dragon Saiyans were known for not being able to sense energy approaching, unless it was of a huge amount (I only had this ability from my training with Kai). I came to the large set of doors and pushed them open, although having some difficulty. I peaked my head out and prepared to wince, expecting the sun to shine in, but instead, it was very dark and cloudy. There was a flat plain ahead of where we were, and on the plain were about 2 or 3 dozen warriors. They were all dressed the same way as they warriors from before, but ahead of them, at the edge of a cliff, stood a tall man, dressed all in black silk, his hair pitch black from what I could see. What disturbed me most was that he was holding both my sword and my brother's. "Who are those guys?" Trunks asked me, a stern tone in his voice. I looked back at the Z fighters, "Those are all Dragon Saiyans. they're preparing to perform a ritual of sacrifice on me, so we really need to hurry". They looked slightly confused, but nodded, realizing the severity of the situation. I looked over at the groups, focusing my eyes to try to see the necklaces. There were small groups of men and women (although mostly men) formed in a pattern near the edge of the cliff where the man was standing. I took it to mean that he was the wizard, and had control over everyone, so we'd all need to be prepared. I spotted 3 small groups of 2, each wearing a necklace that resembled my brother's, the other 4 groups of 3 had on the necklace like my sister. I nodded to myself, knowing we had an advantage because their power most likely wasn't at it's potential because my energy hadn't been released yet. I turned back to the Z fighters, whispering, crouching low along with the rest of them, "Ok, listen up, I have a plan. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan will attack the group of 3 fighters over there" I pointed across the plain to where they were, "next, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien, I need you four to attack the group of four fighters across from the others" I pointed back to where they were, being very exact. My voice became stern and I looked at the Z fighters very seriously, "You ALL need to fight your hardest here. If you hold back, you're going to die. understood? Get to your highest level you can, and attack like there's no tomorrow, because if we lose, there won't be". They stared silently for a moment before nodding. We all slowly crept out, Bulma and Chi Chi staying inside to look out for any other possible danger and to try and find my necklace. My job in all of this would be to get both swords from the wizard and attempt to kill him. I slid over carefully as the Z fighters sped of to fight the warriors, the battle commencing the minute they arrived on the field. I stayed out of the way from energy blasts and flying people, the wizard (Raidon) watching, an amused look in his eyes, as if he expected this to happen. I crept up behind him as he watched, freezing the moment I heard him speak, "Well well well. If it isn't the princess herself, welcome, darling" He turned, a grin on his face, staring at me. I clenched my fists, "Give it up, Raidon. you aren't going to win" He laughed a little, narrowing his eyes, the grin still on his face, "Oh really? That's funny because as of right now, you have no one to protect you. And if that weren't enough, you don't even have nearly enough energy to fight a Dragon Saiyan such as myself and WIN". He was right. As much as I hated to admit, he was right. It sunk into my head that this was a trap. There were 3 powerful groups. and 3 Saiyans, 4 semi-powerful groups and 4 normally powered fighters. I had fallen into his trap. He must have seen the look in my eyes as he stepped forward, cornering me on the edge of the cliff, "I see you realize now. you can't possibly win. Your personality was too quick to fight to realize exactly what was going on. Game over. you lose". He grinned, holding the two swords together, combining them. A huge flash of light emerged from the swords as they became one: The Dragon Sword. I was knocked down by the energy, the other fighters not realizing what was happening. I looked up as he walked forward, a cold look in his sapphire eyes as he held the sword above his head, "WE SHALL RULE AGAIN!" But before the sword could cut down into me, I saw a flash of a person kick Raidon across the face, knocking him over. My eyes widened ~It can't be!~ But it was. Standing tall, a confident look across his face was Adam. He had come back. 


	29. Soundtrack thusfar

Well folks. I know this isn't a chapter, but I desperately wanted to do my version of a soundtrack for the story thus far. I really like it, and I'm going to make a CD (Or 3 cause its DAMN long, lol) and you should too! These are badass bands and I love 'em! ( Also. I do NOT own the rights to these bands and blah blah; you know the drill, lol. Anyways. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, but I hope it's also a neat treat! ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Soundtrack for "Even Dragons Cry"  
  
When Kat is killed- Crawling in the Dark (Hoobastank)  
  
First training session with Supreme Kai- Adrenaline (Gavin Rossdale)  
  
Trip to the City- Original Prankster (The Offspring)  
  
Alix runs away from Supreme Kai- Runaway (Linkin Park)  
  
First gets beat up by the minions- With you (Linkin Park)  
  
When Alix is living in the city- Be like that (Three doors down)  
  
Alix's friend is killed, she's beaten badly- One step closer (Linkin Park)  
  
Alix runs on her own for a few years- Papercut (Linkin Park)  
  
Alix sees the Z-Fighters/Trunks- Alive (POD)  
  
Alix runs again for a year- By Myself (Linkin Park)  
  
Alix fights Cell at his second form- Boom (POD)  
  
Alix meets the Z-Fighters formally- Bouncin' off the walls again (Sugarcult)  
  
Alix's final bought with Cell- The kids aren't alright (The Offspring)  
  
Alix resurrects Trunks- One last breath (Creed)  
  
Alix decides to go to the future- All you wanted (Michelle Branch)  
  
Alix restores the future world- Silence Airscape mix (Delirium f/ Sarah McLaughlin)  
  
The fighters sense and discover Adam- It's going down (X-ecutioners f/ Linkin Park)  
  
The fight with Adam takes place- In my pocket-remix (Mandy Moore)  
  
Alix goes back to the past- No such thing (John Mayer)  
  
Alix tries out for the tournament- Kung Fu Fighting (Fatboy Slim mix)  
  
Alix sees Kai again- My December (Linkin Park)  
  
The performance at the WMAT- Kung Fu Fighting (Fatboy Slim mix)  
  
2nd performance at the WMAT- You make me sick-remix (Pink)  
  
Spopovich drains Gohan until Spopovich dies- Glory (Sugar Ray)  
  
The battles inside Babidi's ship- Click, Click, Boom (Saliva)  
  
Vegeta becomes a Majin- Get Free (The Vines)  
  
Majin Buu is hatched from the shell- Stick 'em up (Quarashi)  
  
Alix first fights Majin Buu- Name of the Game (The Crystal Method)  
  
Alix is put under a spell by Babidi and while under the spell- In the end (Linkin Park)  
  
Alix re-awakens and goes to Earth- A place for my head (Linkin Park)  
  
Alix fights Buu and goes to level 3- Downfall (Trust Company)  
  
Alix gets ready to go back to the future- Arms of the Angels (Sarah McLaughlin)  
  
The night of pleasure between Trunks and Alix- Porcelain (Moby)  
  
Alix sees the minions in the city with Trunks- Points of Authority (Linkin Park)  
  
She fights the minions and goes level 4- Bodies (vrenna XXX mix- Drowning Pool)  
  
The Supreme Kai of Darkness appears and fights Alix- Now or never (Zebrahead)  
  
Alix sacrifices her life and what she sees- Frozen (Madonna)  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma take Alix clothes shopping- Apache.Jump on it! (Gap Band)  
  
Alix discovers Trunks' real identity is Takeo- Pretty girl (Sugarcult)  
  
The fights attempt to escape after being captured- Man with the Hex (Atomic Fireballs)  
  
The battle between Dragon Saiyans and the Z-Fighters- Rollin' (Limp Bizkit)  
  
Adam comes back and saves Alix- Aerodynamic (Daft Punk) 


	30. New Beginings

~A/N~ *Major squeeling* YAY! Finally! An UPDATE!!! And all of you that read this. (idk who you are. but thank you, lol) you will LOVE this.. I dun wanna spoil it, but great things happen that lead to MORE great things, and those of you who like Bra and Pan, will finally see your shining stars come into action, along with a NEW character ^_~ enjoy! ~A/N~  
  
I couldn't help but smile, jumping up, "Adam! It's really you!" He smiled at me, tossing me something, "Here, sis, it's your necklace. Now put it on and let's kick some ass". He grinned at me and I grinned back, putting my necklace on. I immediately felt my energy return to my body, filling me with power once again. We both began to walk towards Raidon who held the Dragon Sword still, thinking that it would save him. Boy was he wrong. I looked over at Adam and gave him the signal to do a Duplex Kai Shot that had been done by warriors to create great devastation. He nodded at me, grinning. I held my hands out in front of me and started to concentrate my energy there. He did the same. In unison, we extended both of our right legs a little, then moved our right hands up slowly, making a semi-circle around the left one, and finishing with the palm facing each other. Then, we flipped our left hands so the palms were facing each other as well and the attack began to form. A bright flash of energy was being formed between us, and after a moment of concentrating and both going to level 2, we shot the attack forward, hitting Raidon head on with all the power we could muster.  
  
We shouted out and so did he, all the fighting around us stopping to watch what was happening. The ground beneath us shook tremendously as Raidon attempted to fire an energy beam with the sword to counter-act ours. However, he didn't have the power to control the sword as Trunks or myself did, so he watched in fear as the energy beam engulfed him, his face twisting with the horror I had seen so many times. As we continued the blast, I noticed all the other Dragon Saiyans around us beginning to disappear. Their power had been linked to Raidon's, so once he died, so did the others.  
  
After a few more moments of concentrating, we both stopped. The dust began to settle around us and we were both back to normal. I was sitting on the ground, attempting to catch my breath and Adam was next to me, propped up on one knee, looking over, a smile on his face, "I told you I'd come back". I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head. The Z fighters came over and thanked us, although still a little weary of Adam. I finally stood up, brushing myself off, Trunks helping me up, "You guys, this is Adam. I know that you already know him. but he isn't evil now." I laughed a little, Adam chuckling as he stood up, wiping the dust from his clothes, "Yupp, Alix got it right on the head. I know that the Supreme Kai of Darkness kidnapped me, but after I died, I was allowed to go to the Other World and keep my body, much like some of you. There, I learned about how to use my power for good, and also I learned about most of you. I was even allowed to help my sister when she was sent into a coma fighting Buu," He smiled over at me briefly before continuing, "I found out that the reason I was sent to the Other World, was because Alix had forgiven me even after what I had done to her. She showed me love and allowed me in turn to realize the good it can do. No one had ever done that". I walked over, hugging him tightly, tears welling up in my eyes. I whispered into his ear, "Kat would be so proud." He laughed a little, and I could tell he was crying, "Yea, I know, I met her too. She's a lot like you". I stood back from him, and he smiled. I looked at the others and proudly said, "Guys, let's welcome the newest member to the Z Fighters!"  
  
Everyone crowded around, shaking hands and meeting Adam. We later learned that he had been brought back along with the other Dragon Saiyans, almost as a disguise. I knew that if it weren't for him, we most likely would all have died. We decided to head back now, the world saved once again by the fighters who did it only as their duty to all on Earth; no more than that. Adam and I each walked over to the swords that had now separated, each picking up our respective sword. I sheathed mine by my side, and he sheathed his on his back. Because I had lost so much energy in all that, Trunks offered to carry me back to Capsule Corporations, Adam using my hover board."  
  
Alix looked down at the small girl lying down on the bed Alix was sitting on. It had been a long story, and had taken a few hours to tell, but she had finally told her daughter the story of her life so far. Alix was about 28 now, and had given birth to a young girl by the name of Aika. Aika was a strong girl, even at the age she was now. Only five years old, and she had expressed the power of the Dragon Saiyan and Saiyan races, along with the attitude of Vegeta and Trunks. She was small, very petite looking with long, light brown hair with a purple streak of hair down each side of her head. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, and she was the love of both her parents' lives.  
  
She had always begged her mother to tell her why exactly she was different from the other kids. Why she had more power and why her mother's and father's and even grandfather's hair changed color from time to time. So Alix finally told her the entire story, leaving out, of course, the part about Aika being conceived (that's a whole different story). Aika had taken in every single detail she heard, learning and growing from it. Not understanding all of it, of course, but enough to start out. Bra and Pan were now both alive, although the ages much closer than the past because of everything being a little thrown off by the androids. Pan and Aika were about the same age, and competed a lot at everything they did, be it running to the park, or play fighting, they competed all the time.  
  
Adam had come back to Capsule Corporations with Alix and Trunks and was given a room to stay in. He was grateful, and even worked at Capsule Corporations with Bulma, helping to build the machines that Alix and Grandpa Briefs dreamed up. After they had settled in, Adam had found luck in terms of love, meeting a very wonderful woman by the name of Lexis Rhey. She had short, red hair and green eyes, also very short herself, which had attracted Adam to her in the first place, thinking how cute he thought she was. They had gotten married after two years, moving out into the country to raise their children, away from the hectic life. Alix told her she would miss them, but they always stayed in touch, Aika growing attached to him, as well as her dear Grandfather.  
  
Vegeta, as we all know, isn't one to be a kind, caring person, but with his daughter Bra and his granddaughter Aika, he was what mothers and daughters dream of their husbands being. He played with them and protected them; even helping build Aika's fighting skills that Bra had expressed none of. Alix had approved of it, and was glad she had such a talented trainer such as Vegeta, who did make sure he didn't over work her. And that was where everyone was now. Other Z fighters off on their on, and the Brief family doing their thing as well, everyone happy with everything.  
  
As Alix well knew when Aika was born, she was a very special girl. She had immediately shown the birthmark of the dragon on the small of her back, showing she was a Dragon Saiyan. Alix then consulted The Dragon Book to see what necklace she was to be given. The Dragon Book had called for her to have the necklace of the crescent moon. If you recall, the crescent moon was one of the rarest necklaces, signifying unending power, but also showing that the person in possession of the necklace would only be able to reach level one or level two. It was an amazing thing, to have the daughter that could easily be harnessing some of the largest power in the universe and be only five years old.  
  
So now the family and the life was set. It had been years since a threat had approached Earth, and everyone was basking in the peace and tranquility that lay around them, not taking advantage of it in the slightest. People on Earth lived each day in happiness and love. well. not completely. There were the occasional bank robberies or civilian threats that happened to pop up here and there, but Videl and Gohan had it covered, becoming the two notorious crime heroes in the nation, although keeping their identities secret. 


End file.
